


Not All Human

by JessiDWalton, lion_62



Series: Hybrid [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Animal Ears, Because he is a CEO, Brian is ready to kick ass, Cat Ears, Cat Roger, Cat Tail, Collar, Feral, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Fluffyfest, Guys I really really hate tags, Hybrid Roger, M/M, More tags to be added, Mutual Pining, Name Calling, Roger is whiny, Slow Burn, Slurs, Tim is a jack ass, Vet, boss vibes, brian dont take no shit, brian has CEO vibes, he loves nose kisses, nose kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 63,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiDWalton/pseuds/JessiDWalton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lion_62/pseuds/lion_62
Summary: Brian finds Roger. He has to work hard to make the man come out of his animal state of him. But together these boys can do anything.... Right? What happens when Roger isnt all there.





	1. Never Enough - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS!!!! Here is the top secret fic!!!!!!!!!! We hope you all enjoy!!! There will only be 4 chapters on this fic for this week!
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNING** Hopefully this will be one of the few chapters with a trigger warning!!

Tim pushed the animal off of the bed harshly. It landed with a hard thud and a whimper followed, but the older boy just rolled his eyes. 

“Stay on the floor where you belong, Cat.” Tim said angrily, glaring down as the boys face fell at the harsh slur. “I have company coming tonight and you're going to stay in the fucking corner like the bitch you are.”

The blond averted his gaze, he knew better than to talk back… or talk at all unless asked. The collar on his neck itched and rubbed against his irritated skin, but he made no comment. Instead he kept his head down as he backed to his wall. This wasn’t uncommon for his kind. In fact, he considered himself lucky to even have a familiar roof over his head and food. Though the treatment could be harsh… He knew he had a good life for a hybrid like himself.

His born name was Roger. Roger Taylor. Born from Hybrid Winifred Taylor and her Master Michael Taylor. He had a privileged life for a hybrid. Raised in a relatively wealthy home, went to a hybrid school (which was way more of an education than most hybrids), and was taught to serve humanity like a good little pet (or as the schools referred to them as companions). Roger preferred to think of himself as a companion over a pet. But would take pet over being called animal any day…

Thanks to his education, he was allowed to have a… place in society after he turned 18 and was unleashed from his parents. Hybrids had till they were 21 to find a master to collar them and keep them in society. Otherwise, their education be damned, they were thrown under society and used anyway the humans could use them. And if low society didn’t need them, then a hybrid would just become feral and probably euthanized if caught by the authorities. 

Roger’s ears flattened against his blond hair as he bit his lip at the thought of… well… any of that. He was fortunate enough to of found someone to collar him before he was 21. Tim. His Master. He’d been his master for about 4 years now. He had practically collared him the moment he was legal, really. And Roger couldn’t have been more thrilled and relieved. Tim wasn’t always the most… sensitive or emotional human… but Tim did feed him, keep him clean, keep him warm, and Roger was thankful for that.

The hybrid was even allowed to wear clothing. Not much, usually an oversized tee shirt, but he still preferred it over being naked. Especially when people came over. He didn’t enjoy people seeing him naked, nor did he enjoy people seeing the marks of his punishments. He though Tim didn’t like the last one either. If people saw that his pet needed to be punished, it would be embarrassing for the human. But Roger didn’t care what the humans reasoning was, he was just glad to be clothed. 

Roger was born a hybrid, like many hybrids now a days. A breakthrough in science years before made mixing human blood and animal blood possible. For whatever reason, Roger didn’t know, humans must of thought that they needed hybrids? Or maybe hybrids would be the future? Either way, it failed. Well. Kind of. It gave humans an excuse to modernize a type of slavery. Since hybrids were considered more animal (because of their natural instincts. A hybrid could resort to 100% animal instinct, but never 100% human.), it was easier to convince the world that it was more animal labor than anything. Though most Animal Activists were against it, the majority won and hybrids were… well. At the service of the humans.

Like his mother, Roger was a hybrid between feline DNA and human DNA. So. Technically speaking he had cat instincts along with human. He even had cat ears, that were a slightly darker blond than his golden hair, along with a tail. All natural to his body. Roger hated it because even if he held his tongue about something, his annoyance or any emotion could be told just by the flick of his tail or twitch of his ears. So he learned it was best to just keep his ears flat and tail between his legs. Out of sight, out of mind. Right?

Tim watched as Roger moved away. When he was younger he always wanted a pet, so his parents had gotten him one. But now the cat was just annoying, and bothersome. He wasn't even a good shag anymore, and his heat’s were short. 

“Boys, welcome.” Tim greeted to the small giggly college students. “Are you all ready for a good night?” Tim smiled and stripped his shirt. He wasn’t large framed, but he held his own. Not tall or short, just average. 

“Yes sir.” The shorter of the two laughed coming closer to touch his chest. Tim grinned leaning down to press a kiss to the boys lips. He heard the smallest of noise from the wall. With an angry huff he turned towards the pet, his hand quickly struck the animal across the face. “For getting on the bed your punishment is to watch me fuck these two boys, Animal. Understood?” When Roger didn't answer immediately he slapped him again. “I said ‘Understood’?”

“U-understood, master…” Roger whimpered softly, his ears twitching as heard the other two humans laugh. He kept his eyes glued on the floor as he listened to the three humans stumble about. Laughing, moaning, talking. 

You have a good life. He thinks to himself. Better than most. This punishment is better than… He bit his lip as his cheek stung from the last slap. After he’s done, he’ll be in a better mood… Perhaps he’ll let me cook something for him, or… something to make him happy… The hybrid tried to cheer himself up as he blocked out his surroundings as best he could.

“Watch now, Cat.” Tim snarled as he pounded into one of the younger boys. 

A small angry noise left Roger's throat before he could stop it. 

“Get out! Get out, you worthless bitch! You don't even deserve this!” Tim screamed, he was done, he was sick of this worthless animal. 

Roger's eyes widened and he looked up quickly. “Bu-but master… I-... I didn't mean to. I'm so-sorry. I'll look. I'll watch…” He whines softly.

Tim quickly pulled away from the two boys and marched towards Roger. He grabbed the boy by the ear and tail, twisting his tail at a painful angle and threw him out the door. He grabbed Roger's throat and ripped off his collar. 

“Stay out of here! Don't come back!”

“Ma-master!” He mewled softly before flinching as the door was open slammed in his face. The animal sat there at the door, whining softly. He bit his lip as he looked around quickly.

I could wait for him to open up but…. If the authorities see a hybrid without their collar… Roger felt tears well up in his eyes. He couldn't stay there long, he knew it. He had ruined his life because he couldn't hold in a stupid noise…

He had nowhere to run. Nowhere to turn. His father definitely would let him back in his home… at this point… was it better for him to be… used… or to be feral…

Biting his lip, he quickly ran through the dark. Unsure of his future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to Roger now that Tim has uncollared him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of JessiDWalton and my scheduled Maylor Fics. This is story 3/4, each week we post or updated a story that we worked on the week before.
> 
> 1) Mafia (Thrown In)  
> 2) High School (Start Of Something New)  
> 3) Hybrid (Not All Human)  
> 4) The Light In My Dark (New Idea)

Brian walked down the street, a bag of chips in his hand. He was humming the tune of  _ Black Bird  _ by The Beatles as he went, his mind occupied with thoughts of what was happening at school. It was early spring, the London air still nippy if you were in the shadows of buildings, but the boy still wore a short sleeve shirt. 

 

As he passed an alley he heard a crash. With a furrowed brow he walked backwards to look into the small alcove. Two feral hybrids were fighting, one a dog and one a cat. The dog was large and black, meaty, while the cat was skinny and small. 

 

“Hey!” Brian yelled, making both Hys jump, the cat hissed at the dog and Brian. “Get out of here, leave him alone.” Brian yelled at the dog, stepping forward and slightly in front of the smaller one. The dogs ears flattened before it ran away on it's two human legs. The man turned towards the cat, he was wearing a child's jacket and cut off sweats, one of the legs was cut, so the fabric hung. 

 

“Hey, it's okay.” Brian said softly looking at the hybrid cat. His hair was long and matted, his pale skin bruised and dirty, but his blue eyes held a fire in them. “I'm not gonna hurt you.” Brian reached out a hand and lowered himself to the ground, the boy hissed and swiped at him, his back arching as he backed away. “It's alright, here I have some food… would you like some?” Brian held out his bag of chips, and reached into his back pocket for a string cheese he was saving for later. 

 

The cat hissed again as he backed himself against a wall. Watching the humans movements  _ very _ carefully. His eyes dilating and flickering between the obvious food and the human. The hybrids skinny stomach growled loudly, making the cat grumble to himself. His ears flattened while his tail twitched at the end. Obviously wanting the food but knowing better than to get close to the human.

 

“It’s okay.” Brian said softly once again and tossed the food gently towards the boy. “See, not gonna hurt you.” 

 

The  _ animal _ sntached the food almost as quickly as it fell before absolutely  _ devouring _ what was left of the chips and eating the string cheese in literally two bites. His tail swayed a bit as the weight of food set into his stomach and his eyes flickered up to the human cautiously. He sat there for a moment before hissing and quickly getting his his feet. Running down the alley and into the windy halls in lead to.

 

Brian stood and shook his head. Too many hybrids were on the streets and it wasn't right. He looked after the animal for a moment before turning and heading on his way. 

 

++++

 

The next three days Brian came to the same spot, but the boy wasn’t there. He left food, and everyday he came back it was devoured. 

 

This time when he returned something was different. The alley was quiet, like normal, but there wasn't the sounds coming from the building behind like normal. Brian set out the sandwiches he had brought, there was a shifting noise. Brian looked up to see a blue eye looking at him. 

 

“There you are.” Brian smiled gently, moving into a squat. “Do you like what I'm bringing? I can always being something different.” Brian reached into his backpack and brought out the clothes. “I got you a jacket and new pants.” 

 

The cat gazed at him, tilting his head slightly before he slowly moved from his place behind the dumpster. His ears flat and tail tucked between his legs as he inched forward, staying low to the ground. Pausing anytime Brian moved until he was only a few feet from the man. His ears twitched up slightly before immediately flattening back down. He quickly grabbed one of the sandwiches and began practically shoving it in his mouth. Tail swaying slightly as he ate.

 

“Here, have another.” Brian held out the food. The cat glared at him but quickly reached forward and snatched the sandwich. “You don’t look like you were raised feral, or even low class. What's your name?” He asked gently, sitting cross legged on the ground now and pulling out more food. 

 

A little grumble left the feral hybrids throat as he finished off the second sandwich. His ears perking up slightly as he looked at the older man. As the human held out a bag of grapes, he leaned forward. Instead of taking the bag, the  _ cat _ pressed his face to the back of the human’s hand slightly. A purr like sound coming from him as he pressed his cheek to the hand a bit harder.

 

“There ya’ go.” Brian chuckled, pressing his knuckles into the boys cheek. “I'm not gonna hurt you.” He whispered before moving his hand from cheek to chin, slightly rubbing. The hybrid seemed to melt slightly at the soft touch. “Can you talk? You're not too far gone are you? Come on, it's okay.”

 

A small  _ meow _ type sound came from the  _ cats _ lips before he crawled closer to the human. He closed his eyes as he gently nudged the man's shoulder. Tail swaying as another small  _ mewl _ came from him. The hybrid nuzzled Brian’s arm before slowly relaxing and laying on the ground with his head on the mans crossed legs.

 

“Alright.” Brian hummed, rubbing the boys head. The boys body shivered against the cold ground. So Brian slowly, as not to scare the cat with sudden movements, laid the jacket over him. “You act feral but then you trust quickly. What's your story?” Brian wondered as he scratched behind the cat ear. “I wonder if you'd let me take you home and get you fed and cleaned up. Would you like that? Would you like to get clean… Ahh I'm gonna call you… Angel for now. Want to get clean and have a real meal, Angel?”

 

_ Angel _ looked up and tilted his head slightly. His ears twitching as though he was trying to understand the human. He simply just nuzzled closer to Brian and gazed up at him curiously. Whining softly as the man went to stand up.

 

“It’s alright.” Brian scratched at Angel's head again and took his hand. “Come on, come home with me. I'll get you warm and food in your belly.” He held out the grapes. “More of these.” He stood slowly. “Come on, Angel.”

 

The hybrid slowly stood with the human, his ears flattening as Brian walked out of the alley. He whined softly, looking out to the cold world he had been avoiding. Only to slowly wrap his arms around Brian’s arm and press himself to the human. His tail tucked between his legs again as he whined.

 

“Its okay.” Brian whispered, he shook the cat off his arm. Angel began to run when Brian shook him off, but the man quickly wrapped his arm around the cats shoulders. For the first time he noticed Angel didn't have shoes, he mentally started preparing a list of things he would need to get to take care of the boy. 

 

The hybrid jumped in his arm at every loud noise, Brian could feel his heart pounding against him. He quickly moved them through the streets, not noticing the disgust looks thrown towards him at having a filthy, skinny, hybrid under his arm. Brian felt the cats head press into his shoulder, his hands moving to cover his flattened ears. 

 

“Its okay, I know its loud, but we're almost there.” Brian soothed, his hand moving over the boney shoulder. He entered his modest flat, he unwrapped his arm from the boy and took off his coat. “Alright, come on, bathroom is this way.” 

 

Brian lead the way to the spare bathroom, a tub shower being the best place to wash the boy. He helped Angel undress, and turned the water on as Angel looked around. 

 

“Alright, come get in.” Brian muttered turning to grab the shampoo and soap he kept for these kinds of moments.

 

Angel looked at the water and whined softly before nuzzling closely to Brian. His body shaking like he were a chihuahua hybrid instead of a cat. He buried his face into Brian’s shirt before peeking out at the running water. His tail wrapping itself around Brian’s leg and ears flattening against his nearly dirty brown matted hair.

 

“Alright, it's okay.” Brian rubbed the boys back and moved to the water, putting his hand under before bring it back for Angel to sniff. “See it's just water. This isn’t a punishment, no punishments from me.” Brian muttered, remembering how he had seen hybrids sprayed with freezing water as a punishment. “Its warm, and I have good smelling shampoo.” He popped the cap and held the bottle under the cats nose, so he could smell the vanilla and sugar. “I'm just gonna wash your hair and body, get you clean.”

 

The hybrid sniffed at the sweet shampoo before looking at the shower. Biting his lip, he slowly stepped under the warm spray of water. Eyes widening before fluttering closed as a low purr rumbled from his throat. His tail swaying slightly as the heated water fell over his cold, dirty skin. 

 

He purred and purred until his ears perked up at the  _ squirt _ sound of the shampoo. He quickly looked over to the human pouring the thick substance onto his hand before slowly reaching forward and lathering it in his dirty hair. Angel was a bit uncomfortable before Brian began to work the shampoo into his hair. Massaging his skull and making him purr louder. His eyes fluttering close again and ears flattening as he enjoyed the sensation. 

 

Upon rinsing his hair, there was still dirt that would take a few more scrubbing to get out. But his once dirty brownish hair was now a lighter color. A few strands verging on  _ golden _ blond. Angel whined as the attention to his head stopped. Perking his ears up again, he looked back at the human curiously. 

 

“Its okay, another scrub to your head. Can you keep your ears up so I can scrub them?” He asked softly. He moved his fingers over the hair, working his fingers deep into the hair to make sure he got as much dirt as possible. With the extra suds he rubbed the furry ears, being careful not to get water or soap inside. “Let that sit for a minute.” He mutter as he grabbed the long tail gently. He worked the soap in, being careful around the end to not scare the cat with too much sensitivity. 

 

“Alright, under.” Brian worked his fingers as the warm water washed away the shampoo. The hair lightened more, making Brian smile. “Golden Angel.” He chuckled grabbing the conditioner and a comb. He worked the substance into the wet hair then brushed it out, making sure to work slowly and not pull too much. “Okay, do you want me to scrub your body? Or do you want to do it?” He asked knowing most hybrids didn't like people washing them.

 

Angel tilted his head at the mans question. His blue eyes gazing at him curiously before turning away and putting his attention back to the warm spray of water. Purring softly at the warmth taking his body, but giving a small squeak when he suddenly felt an odd fabric against his back. His tail standing straight up as he literally jumped slightly. Looking back to see the human with a soapy rag. 

 

Whining softly, Angel slowly sniffed the rag. Getting soap on his nose before he tilted his head and went back to enjoying the water. Tensing again when he felt the rag, but not pulling away. Soon he was purring loudly as the rag scrubbed at his back.

 

“Silly thing.” Brian said sweetly, scrubbing the boy until he was pink everywhere and all the dirt was gone. “Alright, face time.” Brian took ahold of the boys chin and softly rubbed his cheeks. “Alright rinse off and get warm. Then it's time to get out.” Brian turned and got a fluffy towel. The older man waited a minute, watching Angel enjoy the warmth. “Alright, come on.” He switched off the water and wrapped the boy up. 

 

Angel whined softly and pouted as he stepped out of the bath. He started shivering almost instantly, pulling the fluffy towel around him more. Slowly following the human out of the bathroom and to another room.

 

He looked around curiously. At the large bed and open floor. Everything so  _ clean.  _ His ears perked up curiously as he examined the space. Eyes widening as he spotted a vent from the floor. He dropped the towel and ran from the confused human before dropping to his knees and curling up over the vent that was blowing out warm air. His tail twitching as he purred.

 

“Brian.” A soft voice called from the doorway. The older man turned to see his personal assistant, Judy. “I have some papers I need you to- Oh hello there!” She called softly to Angel who had stopped purring. As she stepped towards him, the cat hissed and ran back to Brian hiding behind him. 

 

“Shhh, its okay.” Brian soothed the hybrid. “You have papers for me?” He asked turning towards the woman, Angel behind his back. 

 

“Oh yes, here you go.” She handed him a folder. “I just need you to sign the top page. It's the one agreeing to the build of the new Hybrid Clinic.” 

 

“Good, let's get this started.” Brian signed his name and handed the folder back, turning to focus his attention back on the cat. “Let's get you dry and in some warm clothes yeah?” Brian towel dried the hair and tail, then helped Roger into a clean tee shirt and sweats. “Come on, let's go. We’re going to meet one of my really good friends, Jim Beach, he's going to make sure you're healthy.” He watched as the hybrids eyes filled with fear. “No, it's okay. He won't do what those other doctors have, I promise. Nothing below the belt I promise. I don't believe it's right you have those types of checks. It will be okay, I'll keep you safe.” Brian hated that most Hybrid Vets took their own pleasure in hurting hybrids by doing pelvic exams. 

 

Angel whined softly as he pressed himself to Brian's chest and hid his face. Ears flattening and tail ticking between his legs. The word  _ doctor _ was very familiar to the hybrid. Familiar enough for him to recognize it even in a feral state.

 

He continued to whine and bury his face into the humans shirt, only to calm when he felt a gentle touch on his head. The hybrid purred ever so slightly before he peeked up at the man petting him. He was in between a whine and purr. He felt oddly calm around the gentle human…

 

“It’s okay. We’re just gonna check your ears.” Brian rubbed the golden ears. “And your mouth, and stomach.” He whispered, feeling like explaining what would be happening would be better than just taking the cat to the vet. “I'll be right beside you. You can hold my hand it you want.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think! Follow us on tumblr and drop by our inbox! @darb6226 and @I-am-that-gay-shit
> 
> **A lot of you have been asking about Alpha/Omega.** It has turned into a side project as it already has so many parts!!!
> 
> I really love seeing you all in my inbox, come say hi!!


	3. Keep You Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger has to go to the Vet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of JessiDWalton and my scheduled Maylor Fics. This is story 3/4, each week we post or updated a story that we worked on the week before.
> 
> 1) Mafia (Thrown In)  
> 2) High School (Start Of Something New)  
> 3) Hybrid (Not All Human)  
> 4) The Light In My Dark (New Idea)
> 
> **PLEASE READ END NOTES IF YOU FOLLOW OTHER STORIES**

The hybrid gave a huffy whine, but followed as the human gently urged him to walk. Clutching at the man’s arm as if his life depended on it. His eyes curiously flickering around the flat as they walked to the front door, but as they walked in this outside world Angel kept his head down and ears flattened. Trying to be as invisible as he could be. Jumping at the close sounds of cars and shrinking back as he  _ felt _ the heated glares around him.

 

He kept his head down and time seemed to move so slowly as they walked through the cool spring air. The sun setting quickly but they had made it to a strange building before it was dark. Angel whined softly as he was gently tugged into the building.

 

“We’re closing…” A man from behind a counter muttered in a bored voice before his dark brown eyes flickered up and saw Brian. His face instantly brightened and  _ ears _ perked up happily. “Brian!! Long time no see~” The darker man purred as he stood up. Tail swaying behind him before his eyes fell on the other hybrid. “Ah! A feral??” He wonders. Instantly calming himself so the other wouldn’t get nervous.

 

“Hey, Freddie.” Brian smiled softly, his arm aching softly as Angel dug his claws into his bicep. “Yeah, just found him today. Is Jim still here? Or even John?” The human looked down at  _ his  _ hybrid who was shaking again. “Hey it's okay.” He soothed petting behind one of his ears. 

 

“He already likes you.” Freddie noted. “They are both in the back, we had hybrid twin dogs come in. They couldn't be more than 16, but are completely feral. John said he doesnt think they've ever been in touch with their humanity.”

 

“Damn. Well, will you go get one of them for me. If they can spare a moment.” Brian asked, still petting Angel's ear.

 

“Yeah.” Fred smiled softly before slowly moving from his place in the back. Keeping himself from making eye contact with the blue eyes watching him like a hawk. Not wanting to intimidate the other. He left to the back for a few minutes before reappearing with an older gentleman.

 

“Brian!” The human doctor greeted. Smiling softly as he slowly made his way to Brian. Keeping a good five feet between them as he was told about the feral. “I see you’ve brought a new friend?” He observes the young hybrid, already making mental notes to himself. “Need a check up?”

 

“Yes please.” Brian gave a small smile. “Bl-” He looked at the feral who  _ seemed  _ to understand him. He didn’t want to scare the cat more than he already was with the mention of a blood test. 

 

“Understood.” Jim nodded and pointed them to a exam room. 

 

“Alright, come on Angel. It's okay, I'm going to be here the whole time.” Brian whispered, leading the shaking cat to the room. He took Angel by the waist and lifted him easily onto a scale. “Let go of me for just a moment.” He pulled away slightly until the scale beeped, Angel ran back to his side. He took the man to the bed and lifted him to sit, but still stayed beside him. 

 

“Want to introduce me?” Jim asked holding out his hand to Brian. The man took it and lead it to Angel's face. 

 

“This is Jim. He okay, he won’t hurt you.” Brian murmured, letting the cat sniff at the man.

 

The hybrid sniffed the unfamiliar hand before growling softly. Jim only smiled and nodded his head before pulling a chair up and simply sitting. Keeping calm and humming to himself. Each time the hybrid stopped growling, he would slowly scoot his chair forward and hold his hand back out. Not flinching when being swatted at, just simply lowering his hand again. He kept the process up for a good thirty minutes before he was able to slowly reach out and pet the hybrid.

 

Angel remained stiff as the doctor touched him, but he felt Brian’s hand on his head as well which made him slightly more calm. Jim hummed a bit louder as his hands slowly moved to Angel’s ears. Feeling around the base, checking the color, tapping his foot to see how the ears would react. Watching closely before slowly grabbing his otoscope. He held the strange device out for the cat to investigate it.

 

“I’m going to use this to check your ears.” Jim pointed to his own ears. “Nose.” He touched his own nose. “And throat.” His hands gestured to his throat. Slowly he leaned a bit forward and tapped his foot against the metal part of the bed, causing Angel’s ears to perk up. Jim quickly checked in both ears using his otoscope before nodding and writing on his paper. He changed the end of his scope before looking at Angel. 

 

“Can you go ‘Ahhh?’” He wonders. The hybrid looking at him as if he were crazy. “Ahhh?” Jim opens his mouth wide. He continued this until Angel slowly opened his mouth a bit.

 

“A-ahhh…?” The hybrid softly mimicked the sound as he opened his mouth. Jim smiled and quickly brought his scope out to check the back of his throat. He frowned softly before pulling away and writing.

 

“You’ll definitely have to take him to a dentist. Fortunately nothing looks permanently damaged, but just for a check up and cleaning. Get him back on track. Also start trying to get him to brush his teeth. Like a child, if you brush your teeth with him, he’ll probably mimic your actions. Also like a child, while he’s in a feral kind of mind, try and get safe to swallow toothpaste. Possibly with a nice flavor.” Jim comments to Brian as he writes before changing the end of his scope and slowly checking the hybrids nose.

 

“You do remember I've done this before.” Brian chuckled, petting behind the cat ear. 

 

“Sorry, I forget sometimes who you are.” Jim sighed, turning to write in his notes. 

 

“I'm just Brian May, that's it.”

 

“No, you're  _ Brian May, lead and founder of H.R.C, Hybrid Rights Cause.  _ You are the person who is slowly changing the world.” Jim sighed giving him a look. 

 

“I fight that is trying to go up stream with no paddles.” The man sighed, feeling very low about his business at the moment. They had lost a huge fight with the government, meaning another  _ hybrid pound  _ was built, a place where they put feral hybrids  _ to sleep  _ if they weren’t chosen as companions after so many weeks. The hys were given small bed and hardly any food, most of them ended up with infections from people  _ adopting  _ them just to use then take them back. 

 

“But we are starting on our Hy Clinic, groundbreaking is tomorrow.” Brian smiled, thinking of his own clinic that would give each hybrid the medical care they needed as well as a warm bed and food. Each person that adopted a hy would be screened first, to make sure there was no mistreatment.

 

Jim hummed softly, smiling at the thought of the Hy Clinic. He got his stethoscope out and repeated the process of show Angel the device first. He put it around his neck and moved the scope around his own chest.

 

“I’m going to check your heartbeat and breathing from your chest and your back.” He explains before slowly putting the eartips in his ears and slowly putting the scope to Angel’s chest. “Deep breath?” He asks. Take a few deep breaths of his own until the hybrid was mimicking him. Nodding, Jim listened for a minute. Switching from area to area before pulling away and writing.

 

“Okay. A basic exam is done. When he’s in a better state of mind, I would like to check for any testicular or prostate problems. Which you of course can stay in for. But especially for his young age, I definitely would like to check for mainly testicular problems.” He comments as he writes. “Okay… Keep in distracted and I will take a sample?” He asks, looking at Brian as he gets up to prepare a small needle for the blood sample.

 

Brian turned fully to the cat and began rubbing his ears and under his chin. He listened as Angel began purring  _ loudly,  _ his eyes slipping closed. Jim softly and slowly took his arm, just as slowly wiping it with alcohol. Jim nodded to Brian his needle at the ready. Brian rubbed more firmly at Angel's ear and chin, his thumb from his higher hand moving to rub between the hybrids eyes. Jim pressed the needle in quickly, drawing blood just as fast before pulling the needle out.

 

“ _ Mew! _ ” Angel whined, yanking his arm to his chest and glaring back at Jim. Hissing softly as the doctor chuckled lightly.

 

“Sorry, bud. But we need a blood sample.” The doctor hums, walking to the door and handling the sample to Freddie before walking back over. Sitting in front of the hybrid. “No hard feelings?” He asks, smiling under the glare of the cat. A few minutes passed before Jim slowly walked toward Angel again. “May I check your tail?” He asks, gesturing to the hybrids tail.

 

Angel hissed softly, but made no move when the doctor slowly took ahold of his tail. Jim felt the tip of the tail gently and worked down. Gently gripping and rubbing, making mental notes on certain sensitive areas. He got to the base and just barely rubbed, receiving a purr from Angel. Smiling, Jim pulled back and wrote in his notes.

 

“I think there is an area in his tail that  _ was _ broke. It seemed to heal itself but is definitely still sore, so just be careful with that. In two weeks, if you touch the area and it’s still sore for him, bring him back in.” Jim hums before a small  _ ping _ came from his computer. “Annnd that would be the blood results.” He smiles, making his way to the computer. Reading over the information.

 

“...Hm. It would  _ seem _ he is still under registration. So he was not originally feral, which would explain how he came to trust you a little quickly…” The doctor mutters, reading over the forms. “His registration goes out on the 26th of July, which appears to be his birthday. Owner:  _ Tim Staffell _ . So either he was uncollared and Mr. Staffell just decided not to unregister  _ or _ little… _ Roger _ here ran away. Though, if he ran then I’m sure Mr. Staffell would have put a missing notice up. Which there is no sign of that. So. Willing to bet he was just uncollared. Any and all vet appointments and care stopped after November. It’s mid April, so he’s been feral for about 5 months with no word from his owner. Unfortunately, there’s no much  _ we _ can do until we contact his owner and have him unregister  _ Roger _ from his name….” Jim frowns softly as he looks over the registration form. 

 

“We also have his birth certificate. And…  _ damn _ he was born into a good life… Well.. For a hybrid at least. By the look of these records, he’s even had an education.” He observes. 

 

“Roger, huh?” Brian looked at the cat who was hugging his arm. “Roger?” He called softly, the cats ears pricked up and the blue eyes moved to his. “So Roger, should we take you back to Tim?” Brian asked softly. His arm was immediately  _ clawed.  _ Sharp nails  _ shredding  _ the skin, before Roger pushed himself into the back corner of the bed, his knees drawn up and his tail between his legs, his ears flat as he quivered softly, shaking his head while whimpering. 

 

“Ouch, fuck!” Brian hissed softly, his arm bleeding, but he ignored it and looked at Roger. “Alright it's okay, no Tim.” He moved onto the bed and began petting the hybrid until he peeked up at him. “No Tim, I promise. I will have someone else deal with him.”

 

_ Roger _ mewled softly as he slowly crawled from the corner and into the humans arms. Nuzzling up to Brian for comfort.

 

“... His full name is Roger Taylor. Son of Hybrid Winifred Taylor and her Master Michael Taylor… Think that name is a coincidence or…” Jim slowly looked back to Brian with an arched eyebrow. “If I remember correctly, your rival Mr. Taylor only has a daughter. Born without hybrid blood. At least, that’s what the public knows…”

 

“With how he just reacted to his register I doubt it's a coincidence that he wasn't mentioned.” Brian sighed, he pulled Roger closer as he rubbed his back. “Makes me sick.” He thought of what Roger might have gone through, being under  _ Michael Taylor  _ for so long. Mr. Taylor was known as the complete opposite of a hybrid rights activist. He thought hybrids should be caged and used when their master wanted them. Nothing more than slaves. He had helped finance more than 10 hybrid pounds, all of them killing after a week. 

 

“But it's okay now. Because we’re going to get Tim to unregister Roger. Then he will be safe.” Brian said to himself and the hybrid. 

 

“Are you… going to collar this one?” Jim asked. Brian had brought in a lot of hybrids, more than 50 in the last 2 years. But each one he had given to a good home, still checking on them to this day. 

 

“Maybe… we will see what  _ he  _ wants when he’s more in touch with his humanity. If he wants to… then maybe.” Brian muttered, brow furrowed as he thought about actually collaring someone. He believes that hybrids should be free, not collared. And to collar one… it would be going back on everything he was working for. 

 

“You know… you could collar him for show… When you're at conference he doesn't have to wear it. But out and about it will keep him safe.” Jim suggested, handing the papers to Brian.

 

“You're…  Yeah, that's true… I could keep him safe that way.” Brian nodded, feeling much better with the thought of keeping Roger safe than as property.

 

Roger was purring softly, oblivious to the conversation until Freddie walked in. He kept his blue eyes fixed on the other hybrid as he moved around and spoke with the doctor. Taking a number before turning to walk out.

 

“Oh, Brian. I called a cab to take you both home.” Freddie chirps before fully leaving the room. 

 

“Alright, before you leave… I know you know all this, but.. I’m a doctor. It’s what I do. Obviously, it takes less than a month to turn a hybrid feral, but sometimes the process of returning to their minds to a calm state can take… a bit. Now, since Roger has been  _ normal _ for the majority of his life, he should be able to reconnect rather quickly. Mimicking you, familiar words and commands. Things he learned in school. Not saying he’ll be better in a week, but I would say 2 months top before he’s understanding and at least speaking back. Getting him into the swing of society may be a bit longer… But overall, he should be good. I would like to take another exam in a couple weeks, to check on his tail and just to see how he’s mentally coping.” Jim smiles as he gently pets the hybrid gently. 

 

“Of course. What do you think is best for food, considering his weight and size? Also how close is he to heat? Do you know without a pelvic exam?” Brian asked, standing with Roger under his arm.

 

“Be  _ very _ careful with feeding him at first. I would say give him very small portions for each meal. No snacks in between for the first week or so. It’s very difficult, especially since he  _ will _ want more. But considering his state, he could get  _ very _ sick from eating too much. Peanut Butter surprisingly has  _ a lot _ of nutrients, but I wouldn’t give him bread or anything heavy yet. Maybe raisins and peanut butter for breakfast. Lunch and Dinner, I’d say it’s safe to give him some cheese and deli meats. Maybe rice and beans. But nothing too heavy and small portions.” Jim says as he observes the skinny hybrid. “No matter how much he cries, do not give him more than you’ve portioned out. After a few days, you can slowly make the portions a bit bigger. As for heat, I can’t tell. On the files, it has his heats listed, but being feral for 5 months definitely would have changed that schedule. I will only be able to tell for  _ certain _ after a pelvic exam.”

 

“Alright. Thanks again Jim.” Brian smiled. “Send me the bill, not to his register. I really owe you one.” The human walked out of the room and into the lobby. He was saw John putting a leather collar around Freddie's throat. 

 

“Hey Bri.” John smiled locking the collar into place before helping Freddie into his coat. “This the new hy?” 

 

“Hi, John. Yes this is Roger. I need to ask a favor of you.” Brian stopped in front of John, but far enough away to not scare the new hybrid. “I need you to go look into Roger's register tomorrow, like I did for Freddie, and get him to agree to unregister him. I'll draw up the paperwork for you to take, you just have to get him to sign.” 

 

“Course, mate!” John smiled gently as a sleepy Freddie nuzzled his cheek. “But right now I need to get this one home.” 

 

“Thanks, John.” Brian smiled, leading Roger out of the vet office. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think! Follow us on tumblr and drop by our inbox! @darb6226 and @I-am-that-gay-shit
> 
> HI GUYS!!!!!!!! I just want to tell you all we love each and every single one of you, and thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> So I just wanted to say a few things to keep you all updated!! 
> 
> 1) Alpha/omega has become a side project as we already have so many parts to it!! A lot of you have been asking about it!  
> 2) Updates may no longer be every night starting next week. I was put on mandatory over time at work and Jess is back to full time school 😒😒 We both wish these stories could be our full focus (we honestly tell each other that everyday) but real life is a bitch!   
> 3) Jess and I both love every single comment! We way not answer as long as we want but we do read each and every one! The support we feel from all of you keeps us going and writing!   
> 4) If you have ideas and/or headcannons for ANY of the fics please drop them in our inboxes on tumblr or here! We love to hear your ideas! Mafia would have never came to be if it wasn't for all of you dropping the idea in Jess Inbox! Now Jess inbox is closed but mine is open, feel free to tell us idea or what you would like to see happen in any of our stories!
> 
> Again thank you all for following our stories and the amazing comments!! Love y'all ~Lion_62


	4. Safe At Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger gets use to having a home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of JessiDWalton and my scheduled Maylor Fics. This is story 3/4, each week we post or updated a story that we worked on the week before.
> 
> 1) Mafia (Thrown In)  
> 2) High School (Start Of Something New)  
> 3) Hybrid (Not All Human)  
> 4) The Light In My Dark (New Idea)  
> 5) Side Project Sunday
> 
> **PLEASE READ END NOTES IF YOU FOLLOW OTHER STORIES**

A cab waited outside for them as they walked out. Roger shivered at the cold night air and followed Brian to the car. He stood still for a moment. Looking at the car before looking up at Brian. He whined softly before Brian gently pet him and opened the door. Gesturing for the hybrid to slide in. Slowly, cautiously, Roger slid into the car. Ears perked down as he looked at the strange man glaring at him from the front. 

 

“Ain’t no uncollared pets allowed in the car.” He spits to Brian.

 

“Collared.” Brian slipped off his scarf and wrapped it around Roger. 

 

“Do you have proof-”

 

“Its illegal to ask for that. What's your name, I'm going to sue you for everything you own.” Brian growled. He leaned forward and took out his smartphone, snapping a picture of the mans name tag and work ID. He quickly sent a text to his lawyers as the man began to drive, grumbling to himself. The drive was quick and before they got there the mans phone went off. As he stopped he picked up the ringing phone. 

 

“You're fired!” Came a loud voice from the other end of the line. Brian smiled in the rearview mirror before helping Roger out of the cab. 

 

Roger’s eyebrows knitted and ears flattened as he heard the yelling but was quickly escorted into the building from earlier. He happily followed the human back up and into the comfy, warm space. Looking around curiously as he waited for Brian to take his coat and shoes off. His tail swayed softly as he played with the scarf still around his neck before he jumped at the sound of the heat kicking in. 

 

His eyes lit up as he spotted another vent on the ground. He  _ zoomed _ to the vent and laid right on top of it as he had done earlier. Purring softly at the heat under his body as he buried his face in the scarf. Eyes closed blissfully as his tail swayed.

 

Brian smiled at Roger and moved to the kitchen. He looked through his supplies and decided on a nice rice and salmon meal for the cat. He was personally a vegetarian, but he kept meat and fish around for people visiting or hybrids and animals he fostered. He started the rice before moving to the living room, turning on The Beatles piano covers softly over bluetooth. He saw Roger's ears prick up at the sound, he quickly began to purr louder. 

 

Once the food was done he moved into the living room. He would work on getting Roger to sit at the table later, but for tonight they could eat on the ground. Roger's bowl was large, the food inside made to look like more.

 

Roger instantly perked up at the smell of food and practically rolled to get himself up. Grabbing at Brian’s arm as he approached with the bowl. Whining when Brian gently pushed him away. He quickly sat back down when the human sat on the ground and placed the bowl down. Without missing a beat, the hybrid started to happily stuff his face, completely ignoring the fork set aside for him. 

 

He purred up until the hit the bottom of his bowl. His ears perked down as he whined softly. Pieces of rice on his face as he looked up at Brian and whined louder. Crawling over and nudging him. Looking up at him with hungry eyes.

 

“No, Roger. If you eat too much, you will become sick.” He pet behind the omegas ear and leaned to kiss his nose. The hybrid sneezed and shook his head, obviously never receiving any type of affection like this. Roger huffed before moving forward again, his nose out. Brian smiled and kissed his nose gently.

 

Roger purred happily, his butt shaking slightly as he leaned forward again, pressing his nose to Brian’s lips again. He let out a happy giggle type sound before throwing himself onto the older man and nuzzling up to him. Purring loudly, occasionally sitting back to press his nose back to the man’s lips. His tail swayed before gently wrapping around Brian’s left arm as Roger leaned down to nuzzle the humans neck happily. A small yawn slowly leaving his lips as his movements started to calm.

 

“Sleepy already?” Brian chuckled, pushing his long finished bowl away. “Let go wash your face then go to sleep, yeah?” The human untangled himself from Roger and moved into the kitchen, dishes in hand. He looked back to see the hybrid hadn't followed. “Roger? Come here.” The cat slowly came in, his ears and eye down, obviously thinking he had done something wrong by Brian's tone. “There’s my kitty!” Brian smiled, opening his arms for Roger to run into.

 

The cats ears perked up and ran to the human happily. Nuzzling to him and purring softly. Relieved that he wasn’t in trouble. He stayed close to Brian as the human put the dishes in the sink and slowly guided him to the back. Into the room with the bed from earlier. Roger tilted his head before yawning again. Slowly shrinking away from Brian and moving over to the vent in the room. Laying down over it and curling up as much as possible. Still purring softly.

 

Brian smiled softly, he went to the bed and pulled the pillows and blankets off. He softly laid the blanket over the boy and put the pillow next to him. 

 

“Sleep good, Roger. I'll be down the hall if you need me.” He sighed, rubbing his own tired eyes. He switched off the moved down the hall to his own room. He left the door open, and moved to change out of his dress clothes. There was a loud mewling then a long whimper. Without a shirt Brian moved back down the hall. Roger had tears in his eyes and his chest was raising and falling quickly. “Hey, it's okay. I didn’t leave, just went down the hall…” Roger whimpered again. “Do you want to come sleep in there with me?” Brian asked gently. “My vent is in the roof… but you can sleep on the bed?”

 

The hybrid  _ jumped _ off the floor and ran down the hall to Brian’s room. Still whining softly, but not crying anymore. He got back on the floor and curled up in the corner. Tail swaying softly as he laid his head on his arms. Eyes darting to Brian as he walked in. Mewing softly, he cuddled closer to the corner.

 

“Come on, come here.” He patted the bed and pulled back the covers. “You can lay here if you want.” Brian went into the bathroom and finished getting ready for bed. When he came back, Roger was just climbing into the bed, but hurried back to the corner when he saw him. The man smiled softly and got on his own side, turning out the light but turning on the side lamp. He picked up his book and began to read, hoping the hybrid felt comfortable but knowing he couldn't force him into anything.

 

Roger watched Brian carefully before laying his head back down. The carpet beneath him and heat around him far better than any alley way. His eyes slipped closed as he completely relaxed. Slowly falling asleep.

 

++++

 

Roger woke early the next morning. A little startled by the unfamiliar area, but his eyes soon focused in and saw Brian’s sleeping form. He calmed down and got himself up before looking around. The door was left open, allowing him to venture out with ease. Looking around the strange home in peace. Opening doors to other areas or random cabinets. He brushed past a CD holder, making some fall.

 

He jumped back in fright and quickly ran from that spot. Ears down before perking up at the smell in the next room. The smell of food made him purr as he walked to a strange looking  _ cabinet _ . Opening it, he shivered at the cold air it let out. But he looked inside and his tail swayed quickly. He touched the large white carton before trying to move past it, causing it to fall and splatter on the floor. Roger jumped back, slipping on the now spilled milk and falling on his butt. He mewled and whimpered, trying to back away.

 

Brian woke at the crash and came hurrying out, still blurry eyed. He saw Roger in a puddle of milk, he kept slipping and falling, hitting his tail. Brian quickly grabbed the cat under the arms and moved his light frame to sit on the counter. 

 

“Are you okay, Angel?” He asked, checking over Roger's scared face. “Just scared?” The cat whimpers, its ears flat to its head, and pressed its milky face into Brian's neck. “Shh, it's okay Roger.” Brian shushed, petting the boys trembling ears. Once Roger had calmed some, Brian pulled away. “Stay there.” 

 

He quickly cleaned the mess and wiped down the floor, Roger watching him curiously from the counter. He picked up the milk and poured the cat a glass. 

 

“Alright, give me your hand.” He wrapped the feral cats hand around the plastic. He then took an empty on and faked taking a drink. “Do that.” He did it again before helping Roger lift the drink to his lips. “See, you remember this. Take a drink.”

 

The hybrid tilted his head and lifted the cup a bit more, milk spilling down his chin making him flinch back, spilling some on his hands. He drank the little amount of milk that  _ did _ make it in his mouth and looked up at Brian. Licking his lips and looking back down to the cup. He tried again, a little bit of milk spilling but most making it into his mouth. He purred softly as he drank the cool, milk down until there was nothing else in his glass.

 

Whining softly he looked up at Brian and back to his cup before holding it out. His big eyes looking up at him while his tail flickered and swayed. A small whiny sound coming from his throat.

 

“Just a little more Roger, then it’s time for another bath. Okay?” Roger only purred at him, he took that as confirmation. Brian watched as Roger drank down the milk, whining again while looking at him. “No, bath time. Maybe after you can have more.” Brian smiled as Roger huffed. He took the hybrid back into the bathroom from earlier and let him shed his own clothes this time. 

 

“Alright. Do you want to shower on your own or for me to help you?” The hybrid only purred. “Nope, help?” He nodded his head then shook it. “Or not. Use your head to tell me which one.”

 

Roger tilted his head before simply wrapping his arms around the human and pressing himself to him. Purring softly while he nuzzled against Brian’s chest. He jumped slightly when he heard the water start but perked up instantly. Darting under the cool spray, he whined and hurried away. Hiding behind Brian while whining. His hair slightly damp from the cold water.

 

“Dork.” Brian giggled. He turned to the hybrid and helped him shed his now wet clothes. “Okay the water is warm now.” Brian took Roger's hand and put it under the warm spray. The cat immediately got under, purring loudly. Brian smiled and let Roger warm while he pulled out his phone. He quickly sent a text to John asking him to find Tim and emailing him the paperwork. He then texted Judy and gave her a list of things he would need for Roger, one of them being a temporary collar. He checked his email from his lawyer, who happily let him know that cabbie had been fired and sued. Brian looked up at Roger, his hair was long and uneven, his pubic and armpit hair just as bad. With a sigh Brian called his aunt who was a hybrid groomer. 

 

“Alright, Kitty. Let get you clean, were gonna have someone come cut your hair for you today, make you look nice.” Brian smiled, pulling out the shampoo.

 

A loud purr escaped Roger’s throat as he saw the shampoo. He instantly bowed his head for Brian to wash it. His tail swaying happily as the human began to work the shampoo into his hair. Scratching and massaging at his scalp before rinsing. Brian repeating what he did yesterday with the conditioner before slowly scrubbing his body down. 

 

He continued to purr until he didn’t feel the warm spray. Pouting he looked up to see Brian putting his head under the water. Wetting his own thick, curly hair before slowly lathering the shampoo into his hair. Roger watched curiously before flinging his arms up and swatting at Brian’s hands. Messily patting and rubbing the human’s hair. Trying to mimic the actions Brian had done to his hair earlier. 

 

Roger used his nails to scratch at the humans scalp, whining at the small hiss of pain before gently scratching again. The shampoo no where near evenly spread as the hybrid  _ helped _ wash Brian’s hair.

 

“Thank you.” Brian chuckled, stepping under the spray once again. Roger continued to try and help, Brian took the small hands and put them to rest on his chest. “Help me by feeling my chest.” Brian muttered, getting the last of the soap out. He washed his body quickly, Roger purring and huddling closer to him in the warm water. With a small smile Brian wrapped his arms around the hybrid and just held him in the warm water.

 

Roger continued to purr as he was embraced with warmth. He turned his head to the side and pressed an ear to Brian’s chest, his tail swaying to the beat the humans heart was making. He purred softer so he could hear the heartbeat clearly. A complete calm washed over the hybrid before he felt Brian shift and turn off the water.

 

“! No!” He whined out, much like a child. Pouting and whining softly as he looked up to the head of the shower where the water stopped spraying.

 

“Ahh, you do have a voice.” Brian smiled. “But the water is going to turn cold in just a minute, then you will be even more grumpy.” Brian rubbed the hybrids back and stepped out of the shower, getting a towel for himself and Roger. “Come on. I have some new clothes for you, you can pick what you like.” Brian announced after seeing a text from Judy. 

 

He lead Roger into the spare room where there were tee shirts, sweaters, jackets, sweats, pants and anything else Roger might like was laying on the bed. All the pants were made with a tail hole and the best quality, not the cheat stuff most hybrids got. Brian also had Judy lay out a few of his own sweatshirts for Roger. 

 

“Here are socks and underwear. You can pick what you like, or keep it all.” Brian stood back and watched.

 

Roger’s eyes widened as he looked at the spread of clothes. Without much hesitation, the hybrid bee-lined straight for the other side of the bed where Brian’s sweatshirts laid. He happily picked up a plain grey one and hugged it close before turning to Brian and happily holding out with both hands. Tailing swaying happily as he walked back over to the human. Now hugging it close once again like it was a precious gift.

 

“Alright.” Brian helped the cat into his sweater. He pulled open a package of boxers and helped Roger into them. “Now what about some pants? I would give you mine but there is no where for you're tail.” Brian grabbed the closest pair of pants he could, a pair of skinny blue jeans. “How about these?”

 

“No…” The hybrid mutters, glaring at the pants before looking up at Brian and looking down at himself. The sweatshirt covering to mid-thigh. He looked back up at Brian before, again, glaring at the jeans. Pushing Brian’s hand away from him with a small  _ hiss _ . His ears instantly flattening as he looked up at Brian like a kicked kitty. Shrinking away with a small whine.

 

“Alright, no to these.” Brian tossed them on the bed. He put his hands on his hips and looked over  _ his  _ hybrid. “You don't have to wear pants right now, but soon you're going to have to start. I know Ti-... probably didn’t have you wear much clothes, but I want you to wear what you want. And if we go out in public, you need to look descent.” Brian explained giving the cat a hard teaching look. “Understand? Yes…” He nodded his head then shook it. “Or no?”

 

“...No!” Roger smiled, ears perking up before perking down at Brian’s arched eyebrow. He bit his lip softly. “...Yes…?” He tilts his head with furrowed eyebrows. No wanting to make the human mad or displeased with him.

 

“Yes!” Brian smiled brightly. “Good boy.” He leaned forward and kissed the hybrids nose, getting a half giggle half purr. Roger pressed his nose up again and whined. “Another kiss huh?” Brian kissed the round nose again. Roger wrapped his arms around his chest hiding his blushing face. “Alright my turn to get dressed.” He pulled away, getting a grumpy huff, and dressed in slacks and a button down, untucked. As he straightens out his shirt the doorbell rang. Roger jumped and hide behind him, his face pressed into his back. 

 

“Hey it's okay.” Brian moved to the front door, Roger pasted to him. “Aunt Lily, come in.” The brown hair woman moved inside, carrying a heavy case with her. “Lily, this is Roger. Roger, this is my aunt Lily.” He peeked over his shoulder at the cat.

 

“Eeek!! What a cutie!!” Lily exclaimed as she pushed past Brian to set her case down. Immediately turning back to her nephew and the other hybrid. She giggled as her brown, floppy ears seemed to perk. A little curly tail wagging from behind her pink dress. She instantly took ahold of the hybrid cats hands, pulling him away from her nephew and tsking softly as she examined the blond hair.

 

“My, my. We  _ do _ have a bit to work with. Very uneven… Oooh very dry! Not good. Almost feels a bit brittle. Don’t worry, sugar! I’ll take good care of ya!” She giggles, ignoring the scared, wide eyed look Roger was giving her. “Just want it cut enough for it to be even? Short? Bald? How are we doin’ this??” She wonders as she twirls to face Brian. Looking like a child compared to her nephew.

 

“First we need to slow down!” Brian laughed as Roger ran to grab his bicep again. “He’s feral, Lil, it's his first day here. But let's… even it out, but keep it as long as possible. Clean it up and make it healthy, deep conditioning maybe. He also needs his pubic cleaned up and arms.” Brian muttered. Hybrids hair seemed to grow much faster than humans, in all areas. The man knew he would have to keep on top of it, even if he didn't worry about it much for himself.

 

“Of course, of course!!” Lily chirps happily, completely ignoring the ‘slow down’ comment. She bounced like a little puppy as she opened her case. “It’s gonna take more than one day to make it completely healthy and not as dry, but I have some products and shampoos that you can have!!” She hums, unpacking the essentials from the case. 

 

“You said he’s feral, so let’s  _ not _ do this in the bathroom where he can see his reflection at any given point.” She declares, taking a folded cover from the case. “I’ll set this down, we’ll put a chair on it, turn some music on to let him chill and I’ll avoid using the electric razor. Just do it all manually. Sound good??” She wonders. For once, calmly looking back at her nephew. Tilting her head curiously. 

 

“Roger, how does a hair cut sound?” Brian asked the hybrid instead of just making the decision for him. He walked to the man and touched his hair. “Have a good wash and cute. Make it smell good. Clean your ears and tail. Make you look nice?” Brian asked softly with a gentle smile. “How does that sound? Yes or no?” He nodded and shook his head again. “I'll hold your hand the whole time if you like.”

 

“Yes…?” Roger tilts his head. Letting out a small  _ yelp _ as he was pulled into a tight hug by Lily. 

 

“Great!” She giggled. Muttering sometime like:  _ Even though I don’t think you fully understood… _ Before pulling Roger over. She slowly laid the cover out before picking a chair from the dining room for Roger to sit in. Putting the cape cover over the cats body and clipping it.

 

“Alright, since you already washed it, I don’t want to make in anymore dry. So I’m going to wet it from here, cut it, add some products with nutrients and dry it before moving our other areas. Kay?” She hums to no one in particular. Roger whines softly and looks over at Brian with perked down ears.

 

Brian's heart melted as the big blue eyes looked at him. He pulled another chair over and sat at a slight angle to the boy. “Here.” He moved the cape and took Roger's small hand in his. Using his free hand he turned on the piano Beatles cover again, letting it play through the whole apartment sound system. Brian tightened his hand around Roger's when Lily began snipping, the sound making him jump. Roger's big eyes became watery with fear, his hand turning into an iron grip. 

 

“Roger, Angel, it's okay.” Brian whispered. “What would you like to do after this, hmm? Should we make some lunch? How does fish and chips sound?” Brian watched as Roger ears pricked up slightly. “What about a movie? Do you like Disney movies?” The ears flicked again. “What Disney movie? Or superhero?” The expressive ears stood at full attention, making Brian smile. “Okay, Spiderman or Ant Man?” Flat ears at the mention of the latter. “Spiderman it is.” Brian smiled, his thumb rubbing over the soft skin. 

 

“Oh so sweet, you two.” Lily laughed. “Are you going to collar him, Brian?” 

 

“I don't know yet.” The man mumbled watching Roger watch him. “We will see how he does one his humanity is back a little more.”

 

Lily smiled fondly at her nephew as she sprayed the blond hair down. Taking a comb, she gently brushed it out before pulling it all to his back. Staring at it before nodding to herself. She parted the hair and began to cut. First making sure all the dead ends were gone before really focusing on the length and even-ness of the hair.

 

“I'm thinkin’ a little bit of bang action. Not like… full on eighth grader bangs. But like… tasteful… messy bangs. What do you think??” She wonders. Snipping away. 

 

“Ahh… I don't know, you're the professional.” Brian shrugged, smiling as the gold hair became less messy and patchy. 

 

“Mmmm I'm feeling the bangs. We can always let it grow out and style it if we don't like it.” Lily chirps. Getting more into her styling. Making sure it all stays even.

 

“‘kay. This product is great. You just want to spray it on the part a few times and maybe twice under the hair before just combing it through…” She explains as she prays the coconut smelling product on Roger's hair. Combing it through simply. “This will keep it untangled, unfrizzed,  _ and _ it has  _ great  _ nutrients to help keep it healthy! No unnecessary oils or chemicals. All natural. Just be sure to use little, otherwise his hair will look and feel greasy.”

 

“Okay.” Brian watched his aunt work, trying to memorize what she did. She worked her finger through the hair and softly into the back of the ears. The hair was now just past Roger's shoulders, his bangs falling to the side in a natural bedhead look. The hair suited him, it made Brian smile more as he thought Roger would like it. 

 

“This is a deep shampoo. Only use it until everything is out of his hair and it's finally clean. This is the shampoo you should use after that. Since his hair is blond only use shampoos where the substance is light colors, otherwise it will dye his hair that color.” She set the bottles in the counter as she continues to pull products out. “Use this conditioner once a week and let it sit for at  _ least  _ five minutes, then brush it through. You also only want to use conditioner from about here…” Lily put her hand at Roger's earlobe. “Down. If you put it higher it will make his hair greasy.” 

 

“I know, you taught me the same thing with my hair, remember.” Brian chuckled. 

 

“Good, and look how nice your hair is.” She smiled. “Shall we move to the other areas?” Lily asked, flipping the cape off Roger so hair didnt get on him. 

 

“Yeah.” Brian stood, helping Roger up. “Alright Roger, we need to take off the sweater for a moment.” The human took the end of the clothing in hand and pulled it over Roger's head. The cats ears pricked up and he began moving towards the bathroom, thinking he was going to have another shower in the warm water. “No, stay here.” Brian grabbed Roger around the waist and pulled him back. 

 

“Lift your arms for me?” Brian asked. The cats ears flicked and he tilted his head. Thinking for a moment Brian chewed his thumb nail. 

 

“Stop that right now, Brian. That is a nasty habit.” Lily scolded, sounding much like his mother and her sister. 

 

“Sorry.” The man took Roger's hands in his and lifted them over his head. The blue eyes come to life with curiosity as Brian kept their hands high in the air, his head tilting so it rested on his own bicep. “Good kitty.” Brian chuckled, Roger's fingers tightening around his. 

 

“He was feral.” Lily muttered looking at the long under arm hair. She quickly took the light brown hair between her fingers and snipped, Roger flinched and pulled away. 

 

“Hey, it's okay.” Brian soothed. “We're not gonna hurt you, just getting you clean.”

 

Lily let her nephew sooth the scared hybrid. Humming softly as Brian slowly lifted Roger's arms back up. She happily went back to snipping.

 

“So, just want him trimmed and nice or clean shaven? Which is easiest or best for you??” She wonders, eyes quickly flickering to Brian between snips.

 

“Let's just trim for now. Later he can decide what he wants.” Brian hummed, keeping an eye on Roger who was whimpering softly. “It's okay, Angel, nearly done.” The older man soothed. 

 

“All done!” Lily smiled. Brian let the hybrid go, his arms wrapping around his small frame. 

 

“It's okay, Roger.” Brian soothed again, petting behind the flattened ear.

 

“Oooh, Brian! Your mother would just  _ swoon _ if she saw you like this!!” Lily coos as she grabs a razor, comb, and small scissors from her case.

 

Roger whined as he realized they weren't yet done. He tried to hide closer into Brian's side, making Lily pout.

 

“We're almost done, kitten. I promise you'll feel a lot better after this one. An unkept private area is an unhappy private area.” She scolds softly. “And it would make your  _ master _ happy.” Roger's ears perked at her words and he slowly peeked over at her before looking up at Brian. “Wanna make your master happy, Rog??” She hums. Smiling as he slowly pushed himself away from her nephew and shyly walked over to her.

 

“I know. We all want our masters to be happy.” She coos softly. A warm smile on her face. “Boxers down, kitty.” Roger tilts his head at the command. Biting his lip before being flicked on the nose.

 

“Both of you and your habits!” She huffs. “Boxers.” She taps the thin fabric clinging to Roger's hips. “Off, please.” She says gently. Roger whined softly and looked at Brian. Ears perking down.

 

“This will go quickly, I promise. Just work with me. You'll make master happy. Want master happy??” Lily coos again. The cat hybrid shifts on his heels shyly before looking down. Slowly pulling the only article of clothing on his body.

 

“Good boy!” She praises, instantly getting to work. Personally knowing how it felt to be naked in front of strangers. She was positive humans hated it to, but most humans weren't forced into situations like this on a normal basis. She cleaned up all she could without getting too handsy or uncomfortable with Roger's most private area of his body.

 

“All done!!” Lily jumps up happily. Helping Roger back in his boxers before.

 

Roger instantly turned and ran back into Brian's arms. Nuzzling into his chest, tail wrapping around one of Brian's thighs. His nails making a kneading motion on his chest.

 

Brian had to work hard to not yell at his aunt for treating the hybrid like she had. Even hybrids were unkind to hybrids. It made him sick. But she was family, and yelling at her now would only scare Roger and strain ties that were about to break anyways. Most of his family believed his business was good, but some, like Lily's master, didn't. They didn't believe hys should be treated like they were, but they believed hys were still below, not equals like Brian. 

 

“Thank you, Lily.” He smiled falsely. “I'll clean all this up. Here's some money for all the products and the grooming.” With an arm  _ firmly  _ around Roger he took out his wallet and handed her some cash. “Thank you again for coming so quickly.” He smiled, he pushed Roger behind him and lead the woman to the door. “I'll see you at the family reunion in a few weeks.” 

 

“Thanks Brian, love you!” Lily said not realizing the human was upset. Brian shut the door with a bit too much force, not caring. His arms were immediately filled, mewling and whines coming from the form. “Its okay, let's get you dressed again then show you your new hair.” Brian was thankful he had watched his aunt work, now believing he could mimic her work so Roger wouldn't have to be uncomfortable with getting his private areas trimmed.

 

A small whine came from Roger as he began to shift back and forth on his feet again. He looked up at Brian with furrowed eyebrows and he continued to shift. A louder series of whines quickly followed  as he bounced on his feet slightly. Big blue eyes filled with tears. 

 

“What's wrong?” Brian asked, filling with worry. “What's wrong, Roger?”

 

He continued to whine as his arms wrapped around his lower abdomen. He continued to shift at a quicker pace. Muttering something between  _ no _ and small mewls.

 

Brian studied the younger boy, finally understanding hit him. He took Roger's hand and lead him to the bathroom. 

 

“Alright, you just need to sit and… go.” Brian said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.  _ Fuck am I gonna have to teach him how to poop?  _ Brian asked himself mentally. “Remember…” 

 

Roger's ears flattened as he stared up at Brian. Looking at the toilet and back at Brian. Tail tucked between his legs and he shifted shyly under the older man's gaze. 

 

“I'm gonna… leave. I will wait in the hall.” Brian quickly made his escape, feeling very awkward.

 

There were a few minutes of silence before the sound of the toilet and water running. 

 

Brian entered the bathroom to see Roger looking much happier. 

 

“Are you okay?” He asked gently, handing Roger a towel to dry his hands.

 

Roger mewled happily before a loud growl filled the bathroom. The kitten looked down at his stomach before back up at the human.

 

“ _ Mew _ …” He clutched his stomach as his ears flattened again.

 

“Food, yes.” Brian moved out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. He quickly opened a can to tuna for the cat. Roger was by his side, looking over his shoulder to see what the smell was. The older man mixed the tuna with a few other things before plating it with a few crackers. 

 

Before the grabby boy could reach the food Brian moved to the table. He made the hybrid sit and set the plate in front of him, then put a fork in his hand. 

 

“Can you use this today?” He asked gently, sitting with his own salad. “Watch.” He quickly showed the hybrid what to do, bringing the food to his mouth. “Go ahead and try.”

 

The cat pouted as he looked at the fork and back to Brian. He slowly, and awkwardly brought the fork down and stabbed at the soft food. Looking at his fork as he brought it up, he pouted even more. Huffing and glancing at Brian like ‘ _ really? _ ’

 

“You can do it.” Brian encourages as he does the movements again. He watched as Roger tried again. “Okay, we will work on this again another time.” Brian sighed, proud that the hybrid had at least  _ tried.  _ “Go ahead.” He nodded with a smile.

 

The fork dropped  _ instantly _ as Roger dug in happily. Already making a mess of himself. Just like a toddler. But his tail was swaying happily and he was purring loudly as he stuffed his face. Once again, whining as he reached the end.

 

“No…” He whined softly, pushing his plate to Brian for more. 

 

“Alright.” Brian had only given Roger half his food to trick him into thinking he was getting more. He refilled the plate and crackers. Setting them down in front of Roger, but held him back when he tried to dig in. “No, slower. Eat slower this time.” 

 

“No.” Roger pouted like a child. Wanting to eat quickly, so no one else took his food. Even growling at Brian softly as he moved the plate slightly. “No!” He snapped, gently clawing at the human before realizing and shrinking back in his seat. Ears perked down.

 

“Just slow down a little, kitten.” Brian said softly, leaning down to kiss Roger's nose. He watched as Roger perked back up, seeing he wasn't angry. The hybrid dived for the plate again but Brian pulled it away. 

 

“Are you going to go slow? Yes or no? If you go fast you waste food, less goes into your mouth. Don't you want more food?” Brian asked, still holding the plate away. “Slow means more food. Fast means less. So are you going to go slow? Yes or no?”

 

“No!!” Roger made grabby hands for the plate. Growing more and more impatient and needy as he barely listened to the human. Just wanting,  _ needing _ , the food. His blue eyes dilating more.

 

“Okay, less food for you.” Brian said simply putting the plate down. 

 

Roger  _ grabbed  _ the plate and pulled it to himself quickly. Hugging it to his bare chest before running off the chair and out of the dining room. He ran into the bedroom he was originally put in the night before and wiggled himself under the bed.

 

Brian sighed, but ate his own food, letting the hybrid have a moment. Roger had not returned when he had finished, so the man cleaned the dishes and hair from the cut. He worked slow and methodically, making sure there was no hair left behind. 

 

Once he finished there was still no hybrid in sight. Brian shrugged to himself, he knew if he pushed the cat into something or to come out it would push back on their progress. So the man took the time to catch up on his normal daily routine, cleaning the bathroom and making his bed. He pulled out his laptop and began to work at the table, a pencil tucked behind his ear as he sorted papers and looked over emails. 

 

There was a loud huff before the plate was set on the table with more force than necessary. Brian looked up to see Roger, his ears pinned back and his tail between his legs, his head down cast. The plate was  _ licked _ clean and there was little food on his face. When Brian just kept looking Roger began to whimper, obviously realizing he had disobeyed and was expecting anger. 

 

“I'm glad you enjoy my cooking so much.” Brian smiled, his tone happy. The ears twitched with interest but Roger's head remained down. “Let's clean your face, then watch a movie.” He stuffed his papers away and back into his work backpack, along with his laptop. Roger's head was still down as he was lead to the sink and when Brian lifted his chin his eyes remained down. Softly Brian kissed the hybrids nose, Roger sneezed before looking up with slight hope that Brian wasn't angry. The man smiled and kissed his nose again. Roger purred loudly and wrapped his arms around Brian, his face nuzzled into the large chest, his tail around Brian's thigh. “Its okay, Roger, there won't be any kind of that treatment here.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think! Follow us on tumblr and drop by our inbox! @darb6226 and @I-am-that-gay-shit
> 
> HI GUYS!!!!!!!! I just want to tell you all we love each and every single one of you, and thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> So I just wanted to say a few things to keep you all updated!!
> 
> 1) Alpha/omega has become a side project as we already have so many parts to it!! A lot of you have been asking about it!  
> 2) Updates may no longer be every night starting next week. I was put on mandatory over time at work and Jess is back to full time school 😒😒 We both wish these stories could be our full focus (we honestly tell each other that everyday) but real life is a bitch! 
> 
> **3) SUNDAYS WILL NOW BE SIDE PROJECT SUNDAY!!! ** These will be the times we updated 101 Kink and Alpha/Omega. Also we have side project ideas we might add these Sundays. 
> 
> Again thank you all for following our stories and the amazing comments!! Love y'all ~Lion_62


	5. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John trys to talk to Tim.... it doesnt go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY! 
> 
> No sunday projects this week, sorry! Jess and I both needed a break. 
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNING**

Brian was slipping on his suit pants when his phone rang. The hybrid cat was asleep still in the corner, as he had been all night. Brian picked up his phone and saw  _ John Deacon.  _

 

“John? What happened yesterday, you never called me?” Brian asked, putting the phone between his ear and shoulder, tucking in his shirt as he talked. 

 

_ “No dice. The guy refused to sign the hybrid over. He seemed super shocked to hear we had him in care, but didn’t seem to be in a hurry to get him back. Barely had much of a conversation before he asked me to leave. Bottom line: Roger is still his property.” _ The younger man sighs over the phone, sounding a bit stressed.

 

“Damn.” Brian sighed looking back at the sleeping hybrid. “Well, Roger's still here. If he comes for him then we will deal with it then.” Brian sighed. “You okay? Hit a little too close to home?” Brian asked, thinking of how hard it had been to get Freddie from Paul. “You good? Need the day off to be with Freddie?”

 

_ “I-... That… that would be great, Bri… _ ” John’s voice seemed to perk with a sudden jolt of relief.  _ “Are you sure though? I heard we found a few ferals last night. I don’t want you to be short staffed just because of me…” _

 

“John, I promise we will be okay. Plus I'm trying to moving you  _ out  _ of the clinics remember? We talked about you starting to run your own business with Freddie, under me.” Brian reminded, putting the tie around his neck. “Take the day, take care of Freddie, then come to the main office tomorrow and we will sign over some of the clinics to you.” Brian smiled softly. “Bye, John.” 

 

“ _ Bye, Bri.”  _

 

Brian finished getting ready to go to the main office, meaning he had to wear a suit instead of his usual casual clothes. He soon was kneeling beside the hybrid, shaking him softly awake. 

 

“Roger…. Roger, Angel wake up.” He called softly. 

 

The hybrid gave a small, sleepy mewl before peeking an eye open and looking up to the older man. His tail gave a small sway as he grumbled. Rolling on his stomach and arching his back as he began to stretch, a small purr humming from his throat. With a little yawn he sat up and looked up at Brian with droopy, blue eyes. Taking a moment to wake a bit more before leaning up and nuzzling Brian’s leg as a ‘good morning’.

 

“Hmm, come on, do you want some breakfast?” Brian smiled at how the hybrid perked up at the mention of food. He lead the cat into the kitchen, where he had already prepared oatmeal with fruit. “Alright, here's a spoon. Try and take at least two bites with this before digging in.” Brian put the spoon in Roger's hand and put the oatmeal in front of him. “Come on you can do it.” He smiled, taking a bite himself to show Roger.

 

Roger pouted and his ears perked down as he looked at the spoon. He looked back and forth between Brian and the spoon before sticking the utensil into the oatmeal. His tail swayed and he happily brought the bowl up to his lips and began to eat with the spoon, in the bowl, hitting his nose. He purred happily as the warm food settled into his stomach. He slowly sat the bowl down to let himself breathe for a moment. Licking his creamy lips happily. 

 

“....Alright.” Brian laughed. Starting to eat his own food when he saw the time. “Shit!” He muttered, shoveling the food into his mouth quickly. “Alright Roger. I have to go for 3 hours, but will be back to feed you lunch. I have to work today.” Brian took a timer from the fridge and set it. “When this hits all zeros, I’ll be home. Okay? You can do whatever you would like… you can even leave if you want.” He pulled Roger do the door and showed him how to unlock it. “Roger, you don't have to stay if you don't want, okay?” He moved to his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. He didn’t see the point in briefcases, he liked backpacks better. “I want to you stay, but you don’t have to, okay.” He looked at the confused cat once more. Smiling softly he kissed his nose and went to the door. “3 hours, then I'll be home.” Nervously he left.

 

“No!” Roger yelled as the door shut. His ears flattening and tail tucking between his legs as he stared at the door. “No!” He yelled again before biting his lip and looking around frantically. “Yes…?” He tried, looking back to the door hopefully, ears slightly perking before going flat again. He looked around slowly before sitting on the ground and staring at the door.

 

+++

 

Roger jerked awake. Sitting up quickly and looking around him in a sleepy haze. He heard clicking and his ears perked up instantly as he looked to the door happily. He scrambled off of the floor and hurried to the door. Tilting his head slightly before managing to unlock it. He threw it open, however instead of being filled with joy he was filled with a certain dread as he stared into those familiar brown eyes. His ears instantly flattening and smile fading.

 

“There you are,  _ kitten _ .” The voice hisses before the man grabbed Roger. “Miss me? Let’s go home.”

 

+++

 

“Roger?” Brian yelled, kicking the door shut with his foot, his hands filled with the lunch he had gotten for himself and the hybrid. “Roger, I'm home!” Brian yelled again setting his things on the counter before going to look around. He checked each room and each closet, not finding the hybrid anywhere. His heart sank with each empty place he looked. 

 

“Roger!” He yelled again, reaching for his pocket to grab his phone. That's when he noticed his keys were still there. He hadn't unlocked the door when he came home, so it was already unlocked. He sighed, his heart falling more. Most hybrids he took in would normally stay when he left. A few would leave, but most of them came back by the end of the next day. Wanting shelter from the harsh life of the streets. So Brian held on to that hope that Roger had left, but would soon find his way back. 

 

+++

 

“Hybrid… Cat, you said? Blond. Blue eyes. 5’10… Said he left somewhere between 6am and noon? You waited 24 hours, and then some. But this hybrid is not registered to you… correct?” The officer looked to Brian as they stood in the expensive flat. It was around 3pm when Brian decided to at least call the police to put in a report. Requesting that if Roger was found on the streets, he would be brought back to him instead of a pound or some underground place.

 

“Yes.” Brian hummed looking at the junior officer then to the senior, Officer Williams. William's had been a friend of Brian's for some time, both of them working together to get a few hybrids into a safe place rather than a sex ring or pound. 

 

“Listen, buddy.” William's put his hand on the rookies shoulder, giving him a warm smile. “Brian May is  _ the lead  _ hybrid activist in all of London, probably all of Europe. He just wants to make sure the hybrid is safe, so…” The stocky man shrugged. “We will help him out.” He then turned to Brian. “Do you know if he is registered?” 

 

“Yes he is, but he was living on the streets when I found him. Vet said from his records it looked like he had been since …November I think. All his visits were regularly and on time until then.” Brian shrugged, his hands in his jean pockets. 

 

“Alright. We will call you first then, I'll make sure it's put in the repor-” There was suddenly a very loud banging from the door and what sounded like scratching. Brian quickly moved to answer it, a golden blur tackling him to the ground when he finally opened the door.

 

“Brian!!” The shaky, hoarse voice practically screams. Claws  _ digging _ into the older man’s shirt as the hybrid clung to him as if his life depended on it. His entire body shaking with fear. “Brian Brian Brian!!!” He cries as Brian struggles to calm the kitten. Trying to get Roger to stand and declaw himself from his shoulders. Those big blue eyes snapped up at looked at him. Tears  _ streaming _ down his  _ cut _ , bruised, and bleeding face. His clothes that he was wearing yesterday torn up and bloody as well. “Br-Brian…” He whimpers. His ears twitching before his eyes widen and he  _ darts _ behind the older man. Ears pin straight back, hair and tail standing up in a frizzed state. His pupils going from circular to vertical and slit as he gave a straight  _ hiss _ toward the door. Nails digging into Brian’s arm once again.

 

“Fucking little bitch!” A voice roared from outside before a man came to a stop in the doorway. “ _ Animal _ get back here right now.” He ordered, his fist bloody like he had been in a fight or hitting something. Roger whimpered behind Brian, his nails digging in deeper as he shook with fear. 

 

“Can I help you?” Brian asked in a cold dark voice, one of his arms moving to hold Roger behind him. 

 

“You can give me back what's mine! The worthless little bitch ran from me.” Brian could only guess this was  _ Tim.  _

 

“I don't think I can.” Brian muttered, keeping a firm hand on Roger. “Yesterday he didn't look like this, and I doubt he disobeyed so much he  _ needs  _ to look like this.” 

 

“You don't know a  _ fucking thing.  _ That's  _ my  _ hybrid, hes registered under my name and I can use and beat him how the fuck  _ I  _ like!” Tim yelled, stepping forward to grab at Roger, who whimpered when his wrist was touched. Brian used his one arm hold to pick the light hybrid up and move him away from Tim. 

 

“Sorry, if I may.” William's picked that moment to step forward, putting himself between the owner and hybrid. “You did this to the hybrid?” 

 

“Yes.” Tim's eyes narrowed, it wasn't illegal to beat a hybrid. 

 

“Alright… well, in my personal judgement as an officer of the law, I can see this situation getting out of hand very quickly. Which leads me to believe it's in the best interest of  _ everyone and the hybrid  _ if we all go down to the station and work this out. In a safe environment for the hybrid, Mr. May and… Sorry I didn’t get your name.” 

 

“Tim Staffell.” 

 

“Ahh, weren't you involved in a underage prostitute bust last month? Aren't you on parole?” Williams now remembered hearing about this man. Found with his pants around his ankles, his cock in a minor. 

 

“I ahh… I…” 

 

“Yeah, I think it's best we all go in. Hopefully you told your parole officer about having a hybrid registered to you. That is a question asked, and lying is up to five years in prison.” William's hummed, patting Tim's shoulder and watching his face fall.

 

+++

 

“Tim… Staffell. Yes. I remember you  _ clearly _ .” The gruff older man says, looking over the files and report Williams drew up for him. 

 

“Judge.” Tim huffed softly, folding his arms. “Look, this doesn’t need to be like this. He just needs to hand over my-”   
  
“Your hybrid?” Judge Scott arches an eyebrow, flipping to the next page. “You reported to  _ not _ have a hybrid. You lied. And so did whoever you bribed to not check or report your files. Your parole officer, I’m guessing. Which this kind of violence-” The judge cast a glance to look Roger up and down. “-Is violating parole. Officer Williams’ take him. You’re being arrested for the lie and violating your parole. Along with this, any and all registrations under your name will be revoked.  _ Formally _ .” He huffs. Williams grabbed the man before he could start a scene and quickly saw him to the back. 

 

“Well…” Scott sighs, turning and walking over to Brian and Roger. The hybrid clutching Brian’s arm and giving a sharp hiss as the judge approached. Scott only arched an eyebrow. “Feisty little thing, ain’t he.” He muses and looks to Brian. “He should be officially out of his name by the end of the week.” 

 

“Thank you, Scott.” Brian smiled softly, reaching out to shake the judges hand with his free arm, Roger still hanging on tightly to his other. “Will you let me know when the paperwork is finished and filed?” 

 

“Yes, of course.” The man nods, looking over Roger again. “You need to get him to see a vet, his wrist doesn't look good.” He pointed to Roger's black and blue limb, which was the last for Brian's worries. He had seen a few other cuts that already looked infected, and he thought he saw a branding on the cats back. 

 

“I'm taking him to Jim Beach right now.” Brian smiled, working his arm out of Roger hold and wrapping it around the boys shoulders, Roger's arms immediately going around his middle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think! Follow us on tumblr and drop by our inbox! @darb6226 and @I-am-that-gay-shit
> 
> This story is part of JessiDWalton and my scheduled Maylor Fics. This is story 3/4, each week we post or updated a story that we worked on the week before.
> 
> 1) Mafia (Thrown In)  
> 2) High School (Start Of Something New)  
> 3) Hybrid (Not All Human)  
> 4) Vampire (The Light In My Dark)  
> 5) Side Project Sundays


	6. Sharing is Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger is back from being with Tim, now its time for Brian to take care of HIS hybrid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was angsty so here is a little fluff!

“It hasn't even been a week.” Jim sighs as he let's Brian set the hurt hybrid on the table. “The spot on his tail looks worse. So does 90% of the rest of him.” He grumbles and grabs his supplies.

 

“Brian…” Roger whimpers, grabbing the older mans arm quickly before he could move away. His ears perked down as he was shaking in fear. His eyes gazing up at Brian with tears. 

 

“Hey shh shh shh.” Brian whispered, his hand moving up and down Roger back. “Its okay, I'm here now. I'm here.” Brian soothed, letting Roger wrap his arms around his neck and hang on him. “We’re just gonna let Jim clean you up, then we can go home, and have a warm shower. How does a shower sound?” He asked pulling away to look at the watery blue eyes. “Oh Angel, it's okay, I'm here.”

 

“Brian…” Roger whines again, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck.

 

“I already see we're going to need a few x rays…” Jim mutters before getting up. Motioning for Brian to follow with Roger. Waiting for the man to pick the sniffling kitten up before moving to another room. “Fred, take care of the x rays, I need to go through some files for this.”

 

“Yeah, right.” Freddie parks to attention while the doctor leaves. “Set him down there.” He purrs, pointing to a seat by the machine as he grabs the sheet protector to place over Roger. “Quite the beating.” He hisses under his breath as he walks over. His own ears perked down as he looked over his fellow hybrid.

 

With Brian's help, he was able to get the protector on and get Roger to sit still long enough for the x rays. The poor blond looking scared and confused as everything happened. 

 

“Poor kitten.” Fred says softly while standing with Brian. His eyes glancing up to the taller man. “... are you going to collar him?” He wonders. His own leather collar proudly around his neck. 

 

“I dont-” Brian paused, he had been looking at collars all day before going home to find Roger missing. “I want to… but I want him to want it as well. When he's more in touch with his humanity I'll ask him if he wants me to collar him.” Brian decides, before going back to Roger and picking him up, letting the boy wrap his arms and legs around him. “Come on, Roger. It's okay, I got you now.” Brian repeated for the hundredth time. Making sure to keep a firm grip on the smaller man, but to also keep his head tilted, allowing Roger to hide his face.

 

“Hmm.” Freddie hummed as he waited for the x rays. “Have you ever been kissed by a hybrid…?” He wonders shamelessly. Tapping his foot softly.

 

“Wh-what?” Brian stammered, his jaw dropping. “What kind of question is that? And why does it matter? Is there something… special about kissing a hybrid?” Brian arms reflexively tighten around the hybrid in his arms as he turns to face Freddie.

 

Freddie giggled. His tail swaying happily behind him as his eyes glimmered with mischief. “The first kiss you share with a hybrid is special. Will leave you weak in the knees…. Or so I've been told.” He chuckles and winks at the prude man before grabbing the x rays and sauntering past him. 

 

Brian followed the hybrid with his eyes as he left the room, before slowly following, shifting Roger higher into his arms. He couldn't stop his mind from racing at the thought of kissing Roger. Of holding his face before their lips met. Or of waking up and kissing him. Hello and goodbye kisses. Good night kisses. Sexy kisses. Neck kisses. Angry kisses.  _ Tongue  _ kisses. Forehead kisses. Hair kisses… just  _ all  _ the kisses they could possibly share. Brian felt guilty of thinking of such a thing when Roger was obviously in pain and not in the right state of mind. 

 

But he couldn't deny how much he wanted to kiss the hybrid. How much he wanted to go grocery shopping with him. Or for late night walks. Or even going stargazing with the hybrid. He wanted to be domestic with the cat, to start a life with him. 

 

To collar him and register Roger as his own. 

 

But that terrified Brian. He was working so hard to get hybrids as equals, so what did it say about him if he had a hybrid he collared himself…. He had to really think this through before making any commitments. He owed that to Roger.

 

“Alright, set him down.” Jim hummed softly as Brian slowly entered the room. “The area on his tail that wasn't broken a few days ago is broken now. I'll set and wrap it… His wrist is only sprained. Again, I'll wrap it. He'll have to be  _ very _ careful with both. No other broken bones. The rest are just these cuts and bruises. I can clean the cuts. Everything else will just have to heal on its own…” He explains as he goes through the x rays. 

 

Jim soon set the work. Surprised at the fact that Roger was a bit more trusting with him compared to the last time. Not hissing or growling. Only whining and whimpering ‘ _ Brian’  _ if he got scared or if the older man moved an inch away. Or screaming out when Jim had to set and wrap the broken tail. 

 

After the tail and wrapping the arm, everything was pretty fast pace as he was able to clean the blood away, clean the open cuts and bandage the deeper cuts. The entire process took about 2 hours, but neither party was in a hurry.

 

“Alright… all clean and on the road to healing.” Jim smiles softly, giving a small pet to Roger’s head. The hybrid flinching back before relaxing and giving a small purr. Leaning into the doctors gentle touch. “I'll give you some extra wraps, bandages, and antibiotic/disinfectant cream. Keep him off his tail and wrist. Any further questions call me. Otherwise, I'd like a check up in a week or 2.” He hums, still petting the purring kitten.

 

“Thank you. I really owe you big time, Jim.” Brian whispered, his hands moving over the hybrids back where luckily there had not been a branding. Brian took everything from the doctor, watching him demonstrate how to rewrap the wrist and tail. Once he had, Brian lifted Roger back into his arms and carried him out of the room and to the door. Instead of taking a cab, Brian only hurried the few blocks not wanting to deal with cab drivers asking questions or trying to get Roger to buckle up. 

 

“Alright, Rog, we’re home.” Brian whispered once he had shut the door. It was already late into the night so the older man moved them to his room and laid Roger on the bed. “Can I leave for a moment? I'm going to go get you some food and milk. How does that sound?”

 

“Brian…” Roger pouted. His ears twitching at the mention of food but grabbed the older man's shirt. Fear in his eyes, not wanting to be left alone again. His injured hand came up and grabbed at the thin fabric as well, making Roger wince in a little pain as he moved it. “Bri…”

 

“Shh, Roger.” Brian whispered, softly taking Roger wrist and moving it from his shirt. He brought the hurt hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently. “Its okay, food yeah? Food sounds nice, right?” Brian kissed Rogers nose, making him sneeze but push his face up again, wanting another kiss. “Alright, I'll be back with food and more kisses, stay here. Stay.” Brian said as a command, tucking the blankets higher around Rogers shoulders. He left the room but hummed loudly, making sure Roger would be able to hear him as he prepared the fish and milk. 

 

Roger’s ears twitched as he focused to listen for Brian. After a few minutes he pushed the blankets off himself and sat up. Starting to  _ meow _ softly before his tail swayed and laid beside him. He continued to meow and whine as he took his tail and started to undo the bandaging. Repeating the process with his wrist. 

 

He tilted his head as his wrist wrappings became more and more loose. The strand hanging down making his tail flicker. He continued to rip the wrapping off and play with the strand of bandaging. His tail swaying, making the rest of that wrapping unravel as well.

 

Brian moved quickly back into the bedroom, the fish and milk in hand, when he heard the meowing. He sighed softly to himself when he saw Roger had unwrapped his injured hand and tail. 

 

“Roger.” He said softly, making the cat jump and his ears pin back. “Hey, it’s alright, it’s just me.” He quickly hushed, moving so the hybrid could see him. “You can't unwrap these yet.” Brian set the food down and knelt before Roger, whose legs were hanging off the bed. “I guess since these are already off we will shower once you eat, then we will wrap them again. So we dont waste anything. How does that sound to you, Roger? Food then shower?” Brian asked softly, his hand moving to pet Rogers thigh. 

 

“Brian.” Roger purrs softly, leaning forward to brush their noses and foreheads together. Eyes closed as he rubbed their noses together. His tail began to sway softly and ears relaxed before he gave a small lick to Brian’s nose. Eyes fluttering open and making eye contact with Brian’s haze gaze. Roger gave a long blink before licking his nose again. 

 

Brian couldn't help but laugh, his hands moving rub Rogers sides. “Thank you for the kisses.” He giggled but stopped short when he thought of Freddies words, his cheeks flaming bright red. “Here. Here's your milk. Can you say ‘ _ thank you’ _ ?” Brian asked softly, still trying to pull the cat out of his feral stage. “Or at least ‘ _ yes’? _ ”

 

Roger perked up at the sight of the white liquid. In his excitement, he reached out to grab the plastic cup from the man. Making a small growling sound when Brian stopped him. The human repeating the words  _ yes _ and  _ thank you _ . The hybrids ears twitched and he gave a small head tilt before pouting. Trying to reach for the cup again only to receive the same stop and words.

 

“Brian!” He whines and the tip of his tail twitches in annoyance. With a little grumble he looks at the cup to Brian. “Yes! Th-thank yoou!” He whines and tries to grab for the cup again, finally able to take ahold of it. Quickly bringing it to his face and taking a large gulp of the liquid. 

 

“Good boy, Roger!” Brian grins letting the cat down the milk and hold up cup, wanting more. The older man again took the cup but leaned forward and kissed Rogers nose. “You are such a good boy, my perfect hybrid! You listen so well!” Brian moved and ran his fingers through Rogers hair, petting his ears and the nape of his neck. “My good boy!” Brian grinned again, kissing between Rogers eyes while blindly reaching for the fish. “Okay, do it again for me, Roger. Say  _ yes  _ and  _ thank you. _ ”

 

Roger stared at him for a minute before looking at the fish. The dots connecting in his head to say the words and receive the food. “Yes! Thank yooouuu!!!” He purrs and makes grabby hands for the fish. Purring louder as Brian handed him the plate. He happily dug in and began to stuff his face before pausing. His ears flattening as he looked up at Brian and down at his fish. Up to Brian and back to the fish. Looking like he was having an internal conflict.

 

With a little whine, he swallowed the bite in his mouth before offering the plate to Brian who  _ didn’t _ have food in front of him. Nudging the plate into Brian’s hands and watching him silently.

 

Brian looked at the plate then Roger, who was still eyeing the fish with hunger. Brian smiled softly and placed the food in Rogers lap, he moved his hands to Rogers head and ran them from his forehead, over his ears, then to hold the blonds skull, making him look him in the eye. 

 

“Roger, Angel, this food is all for you. You get to have it  _ all  _ to yourself. You don’t have to share with me. Thank you for offering to share with me, but I'm okay. Plus I don't eat fish. You're a good boy, Roger, but no thank you, this is all for you!” Brian smiled brightly at the hybrid and kissed his nose then forehead, rubbing the ears softly before pulling away and handing the plate to the cat. “Be a good boy and eat it all gone.”

 

Roger’s ears flattened sadly as he looked down at his plate and back to Brian. Giving another small whine. Concerned for his  _ friend _ not eating. He dug into the fish and grabbed a nice piece of meat before holding it up to Brian’s lips. Eyebrows knitted together and opening his own mouth as if to show Brian what to do. Not wanting his friend to starve while he ate.

 

“Brian… Brian  _ food _ ! Yes! Thank you.” He says as if he makes sense.

 

“No.” Brian shook his head, smiling softly and trying not to laugh. He quickly looked around and spotted the box of cheez-itz he had been eating in bed a few days before and left on the nightstand. He grabbed them quick and opened them, taking a handful and putting it in his mouth. “Look,  _ my food. _ ” He pointed to the box then at the fish in Rogers hand. “ _ Your good.  _ You eat yours, I'll eat mine.” Brian took another cracker into his mouth and nodded to the cat, smiling brightly. “Food, yes, thank you.” Brian nodded, repeating Rogers words, hoping he would understand.

 

The hybrid stared at Brian as he ate the odd orange squares. He gave one final whine before popping the white meat into his mouth and happily eating. Keeping his eye on Brian to make sure he ate as well. Soon his own plate was clean making him pout. His ear twitching as he stared at the empty plate. Bringing his hurt wrist up to his chest before handing the empty plate to Brian with his healthy hand.

 

“Food…” He mumbles softly and tilts his head up at Brian.

 

Brian took the plate and set the box aside. He took the healthy hand and turned it so it was palm up. “Here, try these.” Brian put some cheez-itz in Rogers hand, the small amount of bread would help the man feel full. “They’re yummy, try them.” Brian smiled, popping another cheesy snack into his mouth. 

 

Roger tilted his head and smiled before taking one of the squares and holding it up to Brian’s mouth. Pressing it against his lips. “Food, Brian. Food!” He chirps happily only to pout when Brian wouldn’t open his mouth. “Brian!! No.” He pouts.

 

Brian rolled his eyes sweetly at the hybrid before opening his mouth and taking the snack. Brian took one of the crackers from Rogers hand and held it to the hybrids mouth. “Eat.” He instructed, smiling softly. “For you.”

 

The hybrid slowly took the cracker into his mouth. Ears perking up at the sudden taste. He gave a little purr before eating more and more. He paused himself again and took another square. Holding it back up to Brian’s lips. Purring when Brian ate it. After there were no more in his hands, he crawled closer to Brian, flinching as he put pressure on his wrist. Nuzzling close to the older man.

 

“Hey, none of that! You need to be gentle with your hurt hand.” Brian muttered, letting Roger curl into his lap. His hands began to pet over the boys body, his back and his hair mainly. His heart ached to think Roger was in pain, and there was nothing he could do to take it away. He wanted to kill Tim, to make him suffer for the way he treated the poor innocent hybrid. Roger was feral, what he did in this mindset could not be held against him for when he was back in control. It was like taking care of a toddler, they didn't know right from wrong yet, you had to teach them. And the beating Roger had obviously taken… Its was sick. Brian kissed Rogers cheek, promising himself he would now take care of Roger. “Lets go shower, yeah? Wash away all the dirt and bad memories, then rewrap your tail and wrist and go to bed. Do you wanna sleep and cuddle with me tonight? Cuddle?” He hoped Roger understood at least that word and that it meant Brian wanted to hold him. 

 

“Brian.” Roger purred and nuzzled himself closer to the human. Smiling up at him. “Brian…  _ warm _ .” He coos happily. His tail giving a small sway as he continued to purr. His healthy hand gently kneading at the mattress beneath them. Pouting when Brian moved slightly, making him sit up.

 

“Oh hush, its okay.” Brian smiled, lifting the cat into his arms bridal style and carrying him into the master bathroom. This shower was bigger and had multiple head for the water to spray, as well as a rain falling effect from the ceiling. He thought Roger might enjoy it more, as it had its own water heater as well, meaning he could stay under the warm spray until his skin began to wrinkle. Brian set Roger on his feet and quickly turned of the water on all the heads and from the ceiling, moving so Roger could see. “Look, even more warm than me!” Brian grinned, moving to help the boy undress. 

 

Rogers eyes widened in awe at the sight. Giving a small excited bounce and barely waiting for Brian to undress him before happily running under the spray. He let out a loud yelp and back away as his cuts were hit by the water. His ears perking down as he slowly tried to go under the water again. Giving a loud whine as the cuts were washed over, but he slowly grew use to the feeling and began to relax. His legs wobbling under him as he swayed under the heated water. 

 

He slowly sunk down so he was sitting on the cool tile and just enjoying the water surrounding his. His tail swaying on the wet tile and ears twitching at the different sounds from the water pouring, dropping, draining, and even swishing under the sway of his tail. Some of the cuts opening slightly and letting a bit of blood out, staining the draining water a soft red.

 

Brian felt his heart clinch when Roger cried out, and clinched more when he saw the blood. The older man reached into the water and touched Rogers head, drawing his attention. “Good?” He held up his thumb and smiled, then frowned and turned his hand. “Bad? Too hot or too cold?” He asked trying to get Roger to let him know if he was okay. The last shower he had given the hybrid he had joined. But now Roger was a little more in touch with his humanity and Brian didn't know if he, himself, or Roger would like to shower together again. He wanted to be near the hurt boy, but did not want to push Roger into something without them talking about it first when  _ Roger  _ was back to himself. “Yes or no?”

 

“Brian.” Roger coos happily, gently grabbing the man’s hand and giving a small tug. Making the older man stumble slightly and part of his shirt to get damp with the pouring water. “Good, Brian! Yes, Brian!” He smiles sweetly. Giving another small tug, not as forceful as the other one. Not wanting to hurt  _ his _ master. 

 

“Alright.” Brian smiled, pulling his hand free of Rogers hold. He moved out of the shower, hearing the hybrid growl and whimper watching him. The older man quickly took off his clothes and put them in the hamper, placing Rogers in the trash, he didn't want  _ anything  _ that might remind Roger of what had happened in  _ their _ house. 

 

The CEO moved into the shower, hearing Roger purr and coo at having him close again. But as Brian moved to lift the hybrid off the ground he began to growl and hiss, trying to force all his weight to the ground, but Roger was much too light to hold his own. The older man made him stand, as Roger continued to growl, but the man wrapped his arms around the cat and pulled him close, tucking Rogers head under his chin. “Shh, cuddle. We are cuddling. Do you like this? Can you say it, cuddles.”

 

“...Cuddles…?” Roger tilts his head before purring and nuzzling closer to Brian. “Cuddles. Cuddles!!” He purrs. “Brian cuddles.” His hands rest on Brian’s shoulders as his nails begin to knead at the flesh. Digging in and out of the older man’s skin, not hard enough to draw blood. The hybrid purring loudly. “Cuddles…”

 

“Yes, cuddles.” Brian hissed removing Rogers claws from his arms. “Ouch.” Brian pointed the the claw marks on his skin and made Roger look. “Ouch, painful, no.” Brian took Rogers healthy wrist and dug his nails into the skin, just enough to leave marks. “Ouch, no, painful.” He pointed to the marks now on the hybrid, then the cuts and bruises. “Ouch, no.” He then again went to his own skin, showing Roger the marks he had made. “Painful, ouch.” 

 

Now Brian rubbed gently at Rogers wrist. “Nice, yes, cuddles.” He put his fingertips over the skin and put slight pressure, holding on tightly but not painfully. “Nice, cuddles.” He moved Rogers hand to his clawed arm and showed the boy how to hold on tightly but gently. “Yes, nice, cuddles.” The older man moved Rogers healthy wrist into his hold and dug in his nails. “No, ouch, painful.” He gently began to rub the skin and hold tightly. “Yes, nice, cuddles.” 

 

Roger’s ears instantly perked down and he hung his head down sadly. His tail tucking between his legs as he brought both of his hands to his own chest and kept them there. Not wanting to hurt Brian anymore then he had, even if it was on accident and a natural thing to do. He gave a little  _ mew _ and moved a little bit away from Brian. A few soft whines were drowned out by the sound of the water.

 

“Hey, hey, hey. It’s okay.” Brian softly took Roger back into his arms, pulling him to his chest. “It’s okay, you just have to learn!” Brian moved Rogers arms so they were around him again. He slowly began to rub Rogers back, humming to the boy and playing with his hair. “It’s okay, just be soft.” Brian let his hands move over Rogers back and knead the skin, showing Roger what to do and how to be soft. “Like this. It’s alright, Angel, just be gentle.” Brian whispered his head dropping to kiss between the hybrids eyes. 

 

A little whiny purr left the hybrids throat before he nuzzled back to Brian. A small yawn following soon after as Roger’s eyes began to droop. He gave small purrs and coos as the older man began to scrub and wash his hair. Roger leaning against Brian and enjoying the feeling. Though as Brian started to wash his body, Roger cried out as the soap stung his cuts. He backed away from the human with his ears flattened and arms folded around his chest as if that would protect him from the soap.

 

“Oh no. Roger I’m sorry.” Brian quickly took the hand held shower head and moved towards Roger, cleaning out the cuts quickly. “I’m sorry baby, I forgot.” Brian felt guilty, he should have remembered about the cuts and not just washed the boy without thought. “Come on, Roger. Let’s get out, get you in bed. I’m so sorry again.” 

 

Roger’s ears twitched and he slowly nuzzled back to the older man. Obviously picking up on the apologetic tone. He followed the man out of the shower and instantly began to shiver. Purring softly as he was surrounded by a warm, fluffy towel. He happily allowed Brian to dry him. Even with the gentle touch, he still flinched and whined as certain areas where gone over. He walked into the room and to the bed. Beginning to sit before stopping himself and looking back at Brian. Unsure if he was allowed to sit on the furniture without the older man specifically placing him there.

 

“One moment.” He held up his fingers, but quickly went to Rogers side, one of his old t shirts in hand. The fabric was big and loose on the hybrid, but he began to purr when he smelled Brian on it. “Alright now you may get on the bed.” Brian smiled, kissing the cats nose. He got himself dressed and went to his side of the bed, holding his arms open. “Cuddles?”

 

The hybrid flung himself into the open arms. Whining out as he hit his wrist on the headboard. He brought the bruised wrist to his chest and cradled it as he whined. His tail twitching. He let his out a loud whine as Brian moved and grabbed the bandages. His eyes locked onto a strand of the bandages that was hanging loosely from the roll. He reached out and gave a swift bat at it before yanking his hand back. His pupils going vertical as they focused in and his butt gave a little wiggle as he batted at it again. Eyes following as Brian tried to move it away. A little grumble leaving his throat as he wiggled his butt again. Preparing the lunge.

 

Brian paused and looked at Roger, trying to decide on what to do. If he let the boy jump he would land on all fours and hurt his wrist. If he  _ didn't  _ let the boy jump he would pout and be sad, which was the last thing Brian wanted today. So as Roger was just about to pounce, Brian tossed the wrappings in the air and a little behind Rogers head. The cat threw himself backwards, landing on his back on the bed, the wrappings in his claws. 

 

“Alright, you silly thing, you play with that while I patch you up, yeah?” Brian asked, grabbing another roll and Rogers tail. 

 

Roger focused on unraveling and playing with the wrappings. Giving a small whine as the older man tried to wrap his tail as gently as he could. He became much more focused as Brian wrapped his wrist. His wrapped tail swaying softly until he was able to pull his arm back and look at the wrappings.

 

“Don't touch.” Brian said softly, pointing to the wrapping around the limb. He needed to make Roger keep this wrapping on so he could heal, but he knew the cat would take it off as soon as possible unless ordered not to. Brian  _ hated  _ commanding or ordering hybrids, it made him feel guilty and sick…. But Roger  _ had  _ to get healthy quickly. “Roger.” He said in a stern voice. “Do  _ not  _ touch those wrappings. Be a good boy and dont touch.” He said in the same stern tone, hoping it would work and not make Roger upset. “Be _ my  _ good boy and listen to me, yes or no?”

 

Roger stared at the human before crawling and settling himself on Brian's lap. Laying on top of the older man and giving a small purr. His face nuzzling to the crook of his neck as he gave another yawn. His hand resting on Brian's chest, making small, gentle kneading motions as he began to kitten lick at Brian's neck. Eyes falling closed and a purr ringing from his throat. His kneading still a bit painful as his nails continued to dig, but not as bad as before. His licks becoming more of a sucking motion. Tail laying still as his ears only gave a little twitch here and there.

 

Brian wrapped his arms around the hybrid and laid back fully, scooting down the pillows until he was comfortable. Roger was now resting on his chest, purring loudly and sucking at his neck. Brian tried not to moan, it had been a  _ while  _ since he had been with anyone and the attention to his neck was making him notice that. His hands moved up and down Rogers back, his fingers catching the hem of the shirt and pushing it up. 

 

“No.” Brian gasped, moving his hands away from Rogers body to clench at his sides. Roger was still feral and couldn’t make a real decision on his own, he was still too influenced by Brian who was kind and soft with him. “Roger, you need to stop that. We need to sleep.”

 

The hybrid hummed softly and continued to suck softly. The sucking and knead both getting softer and softer as he fell asleep. A small purr emitting from him as well as a soft little  _ snore _ sound. The kitten nuzzling closer one final time before completely falling to a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy ~jessidwalton
> 
> No idea what to put in the end notes anymore.... ~Lion_62 
> 
> Come find us on tumblr at @I-am-that-gay-shit and @darb6226! Also our Bri and Roger pages @roger-maylor-taylor and @the-red-suck-my-cock!


	7. Friend Will Be Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie trys to help Roger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PLEASE READ**
> 
> Please please please PLEASE read the end notes from Jess!!

Freddie couldn’t help but feel…  _ excited _ . It had been awhile since he had sat down and interacted with another hybrid behind the closed doors and comfort of a home. Sure, his job was to help injured hybrids, most feral. And during that time he remained professional. But now John and him had been invited over to Brian’s home. Brian thought it’d be smart to have another hybrid try to work with Roger and get him more settled. A certain instinct kicked into Freddie when he heard they were going over. A want for the other hybrids company and in a silly sense to have someone to horse around with. Sure, playing with John was always fun, but he had to be sure not to be too rough with his nails…

 

His ears twitched slightly and he realized he had walked  _ ahead _ of John, instead of right beside or behind him. He knew John didn’t mind, but it always made him feel a little insecure. So he slowed his excited pace and walked beside his lover… well… maybe a step ahead… But he just couldn’t swallow his excitement. He also realized he had been talking about the other hybrid all morning, even now during their walk over. He had told John about the injuries, certain sounds he noticed Roger picking up on, how Roger only used a few words, how he was much more trusting with him and Dr. Beach this last go around. And what made him happy was the fact that his master just walked beside him, smiling softly and listening to every word. 

 

“What kind of collar do you think he’d like?” Freddie wonders, tail swaying. “I think a leather collar like mine would be too much. Also, if we’re going to be friends, I don’t want to have similar collars… Is that selfish…? Oh well. Either way, I don’t want it...” He thinks out loud. 

 

“Brian isnt one for a leather collar either.” John hummed, his hand shoved in his pockets as he watched his hybrid chatter endlessly. He could feel his eyes in the shape of hearts as they walked, but he didnt care in the slightest. “Just remember he still is very scared.” John reminded pointlessly, he know Freddie would calm down once they were there and see how the other hybrid reacted. 

 

Brian had waited to tell Roger others were coming over until now just in case it scared him. But as he got the boy dressed, Roger just seemed bored. They had been in the house all day yesterday, Brian having taken the day off to make sure nothing happened again. Roger had mainly followed him around and went exploring, Brian felt bad he was cooped up so he had invited John and Freddie over. 

 

“Roger.” He called to the cat who was indeed leaving his bandages alone. “People are coming over, you have to wear pants.” He held up the skinny jeans to the boy who was wearing on of his old college hoodies. “You need to put these on.”

 

Roger pouted and quickly avoided Brian’s move to grab him. Jumping on the bed and running out of the room. Trying desperately to get away from the clothing. As he ran into the living room, he heard a knock at the door and immediately perked up and looked over. Yelping out as Brian was finally able to snatch him up and slip the pants on. Gently pulling the tail through the custom made hole. Roger grumbled and glared at Brian as the older man moved to open the door.

 

Freddie was bouncing slightly as the door opened, though he remembered his manners and stayed put until invited in. Plus he didn’t want to run in and pull John who was holding his leash. He gave a little smile as Brian invited them in and waited ‘patiently’ to be unhooked by John who was taking his sweet time. Talking with Brian while fumbling with the leash. But soon he was free and able to make his way to Roger who was already walking over to him with a peaked interest. 

 

The both of them stared at each other as Freddie stopped and let Roger get closer to him until they were face to face. The younger hybrid made a small noise, which Freddie mimicked before Roger smiled and pressed their noses together. Freddie purred softly and pressed his nose right back. 

 

“That's a good sign.” Brian smiled, watching the two hybrids for a moment before inviting John to the table for tea. 

 

Freddie perked up and moved to follow his master, though he noticed Roger’s hesitation around the newer human. So Freddie walked over and sat beside John. Nuzzling his nose to John’s neck and purring softly while his tail swayed happily. The blond tilted his head and slowly made his way over, sitting beside Freddie. Small little rumbles coming from his throat, which Freddie once again repeated. As if they were talking.

 

“Please.” Freddie suddenly said, making Roger tilt his head. “ _ Please _ .” He repeated. The younger hybrid grumbled softly and looked at Brian.   
  
“Please!” He says and tilts his head at him now. Freddie glancing over and nodding his head to the plate of sweets Brian had set out. 

 

“Of course.” Brian smiled, leaning forward and kissing Roger's nose. “Here.” He placed two cookies in front of Roger then handed the plate to John. He then poured a cup of tea for Roger and placed that before him. “Go ahead.”

 

Roger purred and stuffed a cookie into his mouth before his ears flattened as he watched John hand two cookies and a cup to Freddie. The darker hybrid giving a nuzzle to his master's neck and a little lick.

 

“Thank you, John.” Freddie says happily before taking a small bite of one of his cookies. Tail swaying slowly as he enjoyed the taste. Roger chewed and swallowed before looking at his next cookie and then to Brian. Biting his lip, he moved to sit by Brian. Nuzzling and gently licking Brian in a similar fashion to Freddie.

 

“Thank you, Brian…” He mutters softly before taking his next cookie and giving a smaller bite. Watching Freddie eat in a carefree state, making him relax. Taking his own time to enjoy the sweet taste instead of shoving it down his throat.

 

Brian smiled and let Roger enjoy himself, slowly talking with John who had wrapped his arm around Freddie. Brian felt his hybrids eyes move from John's arm to look at him. Without looking over Brian slipped his arm around the thin shoulders, hearing Roger purr. 

 

After the duo finished their cookies, Freddie turned to John and asked permission to leave the table. In their own home, Freddie would never feel obligated to ask for such permission and even if they were in a friends home he knew John wouldn’t care if he just got up. Honestly, John wouldn’t care if Freddie did as he pleased at all times, but  _ Freddie _ cared. And his gentle lover gave a small smile and nod allowing Fred to get up happily.

 

Roger bit at his lip as he tried to remember the  _ words _ Freddie used to his master as he turned to Brian. “M-may… may I go?” He asks, the wording slightly different from Freddie’s making the other hybrid perk up.

 

“Hey, he was able to pick up that  _ go _ means the same thing as  _ be excused _ .” Freddie points out. “He’s making a lot of progress. Soon he’ll be able to really connect and pull his memories out more and more.” He hums.

 

Brian wanted to jump up and  _ kiss  _ Freddie for helping Roger so much in such a short time, but decided that wouldn't be good for Roger…. Or his friendship with the other couple. Instead he settled on smiling so brightly at Freddie his cheeks hurt, but then turning that smile to Roger. 

 

“Yes, you may go.” Brian reached out a hand and pet Roger's ear, feeling so very proud of his hybrid.

 

Roger purred softly before getting up to join his new friend. They sat on the couch as Roger allowed Freddie to look over his wrappings. They chuffed softly, speaking in their own way. Both giggling here and there.

 

“Roger.” Freddie says softly, pointing to the blond.

 

“Roger.”  _ Roger _ nods in agreement. 

 

“Freddie.” The older hybrid points to himself. Roger’s ear twitches and he shifts slightly.

 

“...Freddie…” He says hesitantly, receiving a smile from the older cat. “Freddie!” He repeats in a more confident tone. 

 

Suddenly, Freddie had an idea spark into his head making him jump up. Roger jumping back, letting out a small yelp at the others sudden movements. The older hybrid marched over to the table where the other two men sat. 

 

“John, darling, I… I should ask your permission first. But this question  _ is _ for Brian… Though if you would rather discuss it in private first we can.” He says, looking into his lovers green eyes. His own dark eyes sparkling and tail swaying eagerly.

 

“Whatever it is, as long as it's not harmful, I'm sure it's fine.” John smiled softly, his hand moving to touch Freddie's cheek, the man laying his head more into his hand. “Right, Brian?”

 

“Of course. If it's something to help Roger, I'm all ears.” Brian smiled, looking over to see Roger's eyes peeking over the back of the sofa, watching them. “What's up? What's the question?”

 

“Well, John told me that you’ve taken today and yesterday off to be with Roger. Which is understandable, but you do have a company to run, darling. I want to offer to come over and watch Roger for you during the day. At least until he’s in a better state. I think I could really help him. He’s already responding and I’d love to continue to teach him and pry the memories out. He’ll also be safe and you won’t have to worry about him. I’m sure Dr. Beach won’t mind, especially if it’s a favor to you.” Freddie explains, gauging both mens reactions.

 

“I-I…” Brian had been very excited when Freddie had first offered but he felt doubt fill his mind. “Will he get more attached to you? Since you will be the one with him… will he want to go home with you and leave me? We’ve had so many pairs of Hys come in who won't leave each others side, even if one is comfortable enough to leave. Won’t the same thing happen? Won't he bond with you and not me?”

 

“It’s a possibility, but I honestly doubt it. He’s already  _ very  _ connected to you.  _ Believe _ me. He recognizes you in a brighter light. Unless you somehow change who you are and start treating him harshly, I don’t think he’ll want to leave you for me.” Freddie hums softly, putting his hands on his hips while he shrugs. “But it is your call.”

 

“I think we should try it, Brian.” John said, looking at his friend. “If Roger gets too attached to Freddie then we stop. But it might make him open up quicker.” 

 

“Alright. I leave for work pretty early and get home around six most days. I'll make sure to have something for lunch for you both and to have things to entertain you… Though, I'm sure I won’t have as good ideas as you will.” Brian shrugged with a sigh. Looking over at Roger who was walking slowly towards him.

 

Freddie perked up and nodded, looking back at the other hybrid. Roger tilted his head, his own ears perking at the positive emotion radiating from the older hybrid. Fred gave a satisfied purr before leaning down to John. His tongue gently licking the younger man’s lips before kissing him eagerly. A low purr coming from his throat before he slowly pulled away.

 

“Thanks for your support, darling.” He coos softly.

 

“Anything for you, love.” John smiled, pulling Freddie down to kiss his temple. Freddie purred loudly and nuzzled John's neck, his feet moving in a happy little dance. 

 

The older hybrid purred happily before turning and taking Roger’s hand. The both of them returning to their spot on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Back with another update ;)   
> I just wanted to take a minute to ask you all to PLEASE be patient with us and our updating. We've been getting multiple messages if/when we update late. Lion and I have lives outside of our fanfics. Work, family, school. So we may update late, or some nights not at all if we don't find the time. But we ask that you all please don't harass us about updating or we will not update for the week. It's one thing to comment "Hope you update soon!" or "Can't wait till you update!" but it's another to harass us the moment we don't update for one night. It makes it very frustrating on both of us and makes us not want to update... So please. Please be patient with us.   
> That being said, Thank you all for reading and we hope you look forward to our next update! ~ Jessi
> 
> Love y'all. My inbox on tumblr is open! @darb6226


	8. A Simple Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie "babysits" Roger, helping him get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of JessiDWalton and my scheduled Maylor Fics. This is story 3/4, each week we post or updated a story that we worked on the week before.
> 
> 1) Mafia (Thrown In)  
> 2) High School (Start Of Something New)  
> 3) Hybrid (Not All Human)  
> 4) The Light In My Dark (New Idea)

Fred walked out of the bathroom and looked around the flat. His eyes catching the clock before he smiled and shook his head. Walking to the main door of the flat, he found Roger. Sitting in front of the door eagerly. His tail swaying as he stared at the door. Waiting patiently for a certain someone to come home from work.

 

The older hybrid couldn’t help but smile and think back to the days he would to the exact same for his lover…. Well. To be fair… On his days off, he  _ still _ did. Though he would never admit it to the younger human. The moment he heard the rattle of the keys he’d make it look like he was actually doing something and not waiting.

 

But it had been about 2 weeks since he volunteered to watch Roger. The hybrid now knew and understood Brian’s schedule. Anywhere from 5:30 to 6 PM the older man would  _ usually  _ walk through the door. So here, Roger sat and waited patiently. Freddie shrugged and began to pick up any pillows on the floor or adjust anything that seemed crooked. His ears perking as he heard footsteps and soon keys. The moment that door opened, he watched his blond friend  _ jump _ onto the older man. Purring and nuzzling.

 

“Brian! Brian! Brian, you’re home!!” Roger exclaims, happily nuzzling into the older mans neck.

 

“Hi Roger.” Brian grinned, his arms wrapping around the man. He had learned the hard way to keep his hands free when he came home from work, or else everything would end up on the floor. He had to admit, this was definitely his favorite part of the day, being greeted warmly and with love. “How was your day, kitten?” Brian asked, leaning down to kiss Roger's nose, as this had become their routine. He would be hugged, ask how Roger's day was, kiss his nose, then move to the kitchen to get Roger a glass of milk as the hybrid told him all about his day. Well as much as he could as he still had trouble talking at times.

 

“Lazy!” Roger giggles, clinging onto Brian on the way to the kitchen. “We ate popcorn and watched… watched…. Something.” He shrugs. “Then we attempted to make cookies!!”   
  
“Hey!” Freddie huffs.

 

“I mean… We did  _ not _ attempt to make cookies!” Roger corrects himself with a smile. Freddie glaring at him from the corner before smiling and shaking his head. John usually arrived not long after Brian. And Freddie was excited as it was the weekend and John  _ shouldn’t _ have to go into work. Neither should he.

 

“Ah, Brian, darling. Don’t forget next week neither John or I will be available… Well. Technically John  _ will be _ … but only for emergencies. If he gets called in to sign one lousy paper, I swear I’m letting  _ my _ feral side take control and shred every single document your company owns.” Fred warns, tail twitching. 

 

“Wouldn’t imagine, Fred. I've already told everyone at the office as well as Miami you both are not to be distributed. I also told John to turn his phone off and leave it in the kitchen. You guys deserve some time together to enjoy your heat.” Brian smiled, having threatened everyone at the office that if they bothered John they would be out of a job. John and Freddie were by far his best employees, they needed time together to not be bothered. 

 

Brian poured Roger and Freddie both a glass of milk, handing it into the grabby hands of Roger. Roger liked to hand Freddie his milk, as a way to say thank you. 

 

“Did you…?” Brian looked to Roger back then Freddie, asking the silent question.  _ Did you find out when Roger's hear might be? _

 

“Ya know, you don’t have to tiptoe around the subject.” Freddie giggles. Happily accepting the glass of milk from Roger with a small  _ thank you. _ “We’re not going to be able to tell his heat until probably a few days building up to it. He’ll grow more and more needy. Touchy-feely. Probably a bit moody too.” He shrugs. “And for the first few months it’s going to be different until it finally settles and regulates. In the future, if we continue to hang around each other, our heats may even line up.”

 

Roger listened to them carefully as he slowly drank at his milk. Both the hybrids ears perking as a small knock came at the door before John opened it and walked in. Freddie quickly finished his milk and happily hurried to his lover.  _ Clinging  _ to him as fast as lightning. A purr ringing loudly. 

 

“Hey, love.” John greeted his hybrid, nuzzling his nose behind Freddie's ear. “Did you have a good day?” He asked softly, getting a very loud purr in reply. “Good, I'm glad.” Chuckling John looked to Brian and Roger. 

 

“And how’s everyone else?” 

 

“We're good.” Brian smiled, noticing how Freddie didn't pull away from John like normal. “John, take that poor thing home. And like I said turn  _ off  _ your phone for the next week. No one's going to bother you two on my watch.” John blushed softly and helped Freddie into his coat. Brian walked them out as Roger finished his milk. 

 

“Rog, what do you want for dinner?” Brian asked as he came back into the kitchen, looking at his phone to see a text from Julie his assistant.

 

“Ummm… Pizza!!” Roger says happily as he bounces beside Brian. Slowly wrapping his arms around one of Brian’s arms and hugging it close. “I missed you.” He coos softly.

 

“I missed you too.” Brian smiled at the hybrid, pulling his arm free to wrap both around the smaller body. “But I get to spend the next two days with you. You get me all to yourself!” Brian grinned, before frowning. “Roger, you've been stuck inside all week. How about we go out to get our pizza, go for a bit of a walk, yeah?”

 

“But I don’t have a collar… Won’t I get in trouble if I don’t have a collar…??” Roger’s brows knit together as he tilts his head. Glancing up to Brian in curiosity. 

 

“Well… I got you one. It's just so we can go outside without being scared.” Brian shuffled his feet. “And maybe when you're better and healthy… we can go pick one together, when we register you to me, if you’d like.” Brian looked up shyly, not knowing how Roger would take the news that Brian wanted to collar and register him.

 

Roger’s ears perked up and his eyes widened slightly as he stared up at the older man. Tears welling up in eyes as he slowly backed away. “Yo-you…  _ You want _ to register  _ me _ under  _ your _ name…?” He asks softly. His voice shaking slightly. “L-like… be my master…?”

 

“Only if you want it too.” Brian explained quickly, holding up his hands. “And I don’t want to be your master, Roger, I want you to be my  _ equal.  _ I want you to feel safe and important, because you  _ are  _ important to me. I want you to know that I don’t want you to feel scared or worried around me, but loved and happy. But I will only register you if  _ you  _ want that.” Brian explained, his eyes soft and is voice filled with emotion.

 

The hybrid began to perk up as the man spoke only to fall. A flash of  _ hurt _ in his eyes before he looked down. “You-... You  _ don’t _ want to be my master…?” He mumbles quietly. Tail and ears drooping as he backed away from the older man.

 

“No, no, no, no!!” Brian said quickly. “I want to be… different. I want to do better than a master… more than that.” Brian tried to think of a way to explain it. Pictures! Brian grabbed a paper and pen. “Come here.” Brian quickly drew a stick figure and titled it  _ Roger.  _ He then drew another at the top of the page, above  _ Roger,  _ and titled it  _ Tim.  _ “Roger and Tim. Tim was up here, Roger down here. Bad. Not good.” He pointed to each thing as he talked before crossing an X over the page and flipping it. At the top of the page he drew two stick figures naming them  _ Roger  _ and  _ Brian.  _ “Roger and Brian together at the top, same. Good.” He flipped the page so show the Tim side. “I don’t want this. I want this.” He flipped it again showing their side. “So… kinda like a master but different.”

 

Roger stared blankly at the drawings. His eyebrows still furrowed together as he looked back up at Brian. He tried to think clearly, to try and pinpoint why  _ exactly _ this felt wrong to him. But he couldn’t, not without his head  _ aching _ . It was just something he supposed he couldn’t understand…  _ yet _ . 

 

“..... but… that’s not right…” Roger says slowly, looking at the two stick figures on equal ground. 

 

“Why not? Show me? Or tell me?” Brian put the pen down, letting Roger grab it. “How would  _ you  _ like it to be?”

 

“... How would I  _ like  _ it or how it _ should _ be…?” Roger mutters, looking down at the paper for a moment. “I… I don’t know… Just…” He whines softly and shakes his head, looking down. His head throbbing. “I don’t know… I’m sorry...” 

 

“Its okay.” Brian whispered, pulling Roger into his arms to kiss his nose. “Yes… I want to be your master.” Brian finally whispered, deciding he could explain more to Roger later. “Will you let me be your master and register you?”

 

“I… I want you to be my master, Brian.” Roger says softly. Bringing his gaze up to Brian's. “Like John and Freddie. Can we be like them…?” He wonders, tilting his head to the side.

 

“Yes!” Brian mentally slaps himself for not thinking for Freddie and John to explain what he was trying to say. “Exactly like that! That's my smart boy for figuring it out even before I could!” Brian wrapped his arms around the younger man and kissed his nose again. “ _ My  _ smart brilliant companion!” Brian praised, now kissing Roger's forehead. “We will have the same kind of collaring that John and Freddie have. They have like this.” Brian pointed to the picture. “You're so smart for figuring it out. Such a good kitty.” Brian lets the praise fall easily from his tongue, all of it being true and meaningful.

 

Roger let out a loud purr as he leaped at Brian, wrapping his arms around the older man making him stumble back and drop the notebook. He licked a long strip up from Brian's collarbone to his jaw before nuzzling happily into the neck. Purring and cooing. His still healing tail swaying back and forth happily.

 

Brian wrapped his arms firmly around the hybrid and held him tight, Roger wrapping his legs around his waist. Brian moved one of his hands up and down the cats back, into his hair and over his ears. “Is that a  _ yes _ then? You want me to collar you?”

 

“Yes!” Roger purrs, nuzzling happily. Arms around Brian's neck and hands kneading gently at his back. “I want to be yours. When can you collar me???? I promise I'll be good for you. I'll never, ever, cause you problems!! I swear!!” He continues to purr. Tail slightly wrapping around Brian's arm. 

 

“Silly thing.” Brian hummed, kissing the boys nose. “I have a collar for you now, but I want to take you and let you pick your own as well, one you like.” Brian lifted the light man and set him on the counter so he could grab his backpack. He pulled out a metal collar, it was silver with a rose gold ring in the front to place a leash. The rose gold also wrapped around the main part, looking like vines. Brian had seen the collar on his walk home yesterday and had thought Roger would like it, the silver matching his milky skin and the rose gold making it stand out. He held out the light weight metal to Roger, allowing him to inspect it before Brian would clasp it around his throat. “Do you like it?”

 

“I-I… I love it, Brian!” Roger exclaims. Refusing to touch it, but looking it over as Brian held it out. His blue eyes wide and mouth slightly open in awe. “I love it so much…. I don't want a different collar. I love this one… Will you put it on me…?” He quickly looks at Brian with excitement. 

 

“Yes.” Brian moved forward slowly, opening the collar where it clasped at the leash ring. He gently moved Rogers hair and put the cool metal around his throat. It sat lower than he had thought, but he had to admit he liked it that way, as it made it look more like a necklace than a collar. The silver shined brightly and the rose gold stood out against Rogers skin, making him look like he wore very expensive delicate jewelry. “Beautiful.” Brian whispered. 

 

Roger jumped off the counter and rushed past him. Running to the guest bathroom and looking at the collar in the mirror. He purred loudly and gently touched the cool, glimmering metal. A giddy smile broke on his face and he bounced happily before he turned as he saw Brian’s reflection.

 

Without a second thought Roger flung his arms around Brian's neck and leaned up. His tongue licking and pushing against Brians lips. Happily darting in as the older man gasped. With a deep purr, Roger licked at Brian's tongue, teeth, upper mouth. Everywhere his tongue could reach. Humming and purring at the taste of  _ his _ new master. 

 

It took a moment for Brian's brain to catch up with what was happening before he responded. With a soft moan he took Roger into his arms and kissed the hybrid back, his tongue dancing against Rogers. He let Roger explore for a moment before taking over, tilting his head slightly and letting his tongue slip past the cats lips. He explored quickly but thoroughly, feeling Rogers slight fangs, the loud purr from his throat and tasting the milk from earlier. Freddie had been right, the first kiss with a hybrid was different and special. 

 

Roger purred and purred as their kiss continued. His tail swaying softly and nails kneaded at Brian's neck. Soon Roger decided that he had explored all he could of Brian's mouth. Satisfied with his findings and the taste, he slowly pulled away and nuzzled himself under Brian's chin. Purring loudly, the low rumble from his chest and throat.

 

Brian was panting softly when Roger pulled away, his hands clutching at Rogers back, holding him close. He tightened his arms, leaning his head down to nuzzle the cats ear himself. “Roger?” Brian whispered, his right hand moving to the hybrids ear. “Can we… Would you like to go right now and get you registered?” 

 

Roger's ear twitched at the gentle touch. With a happy purr, he nuzzled closer. “Yes! Yes! I would love to!” He exclaims happily. “Register me so I can never be taken away from you!!” He says happily before frowning. Ears and tail drooping slightly. “Though… what if you register me and then after a few weeks you find out you really don't like or want me…..? What if you're not allowed to unregister me….? Would you kick me out… or send me to a shelter… o-or an underground ring….? What if I don't do what I'm supposed to and I displease you… or disappoint….” He begins to ramble. His voice shaking as he speaks a bit quickly.

 

“Hey, none of that!” Brian said quickly, is arms once again wrapping around Roger. “I've thought long and hard about this, and I want to register you. This isn't something I do easily Roger, this is a real thing to me. I don't want to unregister you, nor will I need to, because I know you are exactly what I want in a hybrid. And I could never, ever, ever take you to a pound or an underground ring. Is that what Tim told you he would do if you were bad? Oh, Roger, I’m so sorry.” Brian tightened his arms and kissed the hybrids head. “My love, what I do for work is save hybrids who are being mistreated like you were, like Freddie was. I want for hybrids to be safe. For you to be safe to walk down the street and meet me for lunch, or to go out by yourself.” He looked into the hybrids big blue eyes. “My love, I want you to be mine in every sense of the word. My companion, my partner, my lover, my best friend. I want to be yours as well. Your master, your lover, your playmate. I’m not going to give you up once you are registered to me. I won’t, I can’t. So you need to decide if this is what you want. If you want to be with  _ me.  _ Not just because I’m nice and feed you, but because you want to spend the rest of your life with me. Okay? You need to think about this, make sure it’s what you want.”

 

“I-I do… I…  _ think _ I do… you saved me… you are nice and feed me… you keep me warm and bathe me…. Like a master should. And I hate when you leave… and I wait for you to come home because I miss you…. Is that not enough for me to want it….?” The hybrid speaks slowly, thinking to himself. Ears and tail still perked down as he thinks.

 

“Its kinda like that.” Brian thought for a moment. “Think of it like this: You know the movies, where two people are together and nice and everything seems perfect, but the girl isnt really happy. Then the girl meets someone whos better and falls in love with them and is happy. So she leaves the first guy and goes with the second guy? Think of yourself as the girl, and me as the guy. Am I the first guy, the one everything seems perfect with but your not happy? Or am I the second guy, who you are happy with?” Brian tried not to laugh as he compared himself to a romcom, but he couldn't think of any other way to explain it to Roger. “Like… Do you think you we could be like Freddie and John or do you need a different master to have that?”

 

“NO!” Roger huffs angrily, gripping Brian's shirt. “I want Brian! Not  _ Tim _ ! I thought it was perfect and fine with him, but I know I'm happy with Brian!! Brian can give me better love than him! Than John to Freddie!! I want Brian….” He pouts. Tail swaying low and ears perked down. As if he were about to pounce on anyone who would try to take Brian away. “But only if Brian wants me too…”

 

“Yes, I want Roger.” Brian smiled, his hands moving to rub Rogers back again. “I want you too, I want you to be mine.”

 

“Brian.” Roger happily purrs, nuzzling closer to the older man. “I want you to make me yours.” He mumbles against Brian’s neck. “Let’s register. Can we register tonight? Is it early enough? Businesses usually close around this time, right…?” He tilts his head slightly.

 

“The register office around the corner closes in about… thirty minutes. Roger, they will have to take blood and do a  _ full  _ exam on you. Are you ready for that? We can wait a few days until you feel better and Dr. Beach is on his routine there. If we go tonight it might not be a doctor I know, but I promise to stay beside you the whole time. I won't let them do anything that is unnecessary. Are you okay with that?” Brian asked softly, making Roger look at him.

 

“I… I want to do it tonight. I don’t want anything to tear us apart in a few days! I want to do it now.” Roger pouts. “Please…?” 

 

“Alright, let’s go.” Brian smiled, kissing Rogers nose again. He lead Roger out of the room and to the door, picking up his backpack and pulling out the leash he had gotten, hooking it to the collar around Rogers throat. “Roger, when were at home you don't have to wear the collar if you don't want. You only  _ have  _ to wear it when we are out on the street. But at my office or friends houses you can take it off. And  _ you  _ can do it, I don't have to be the one to take and put it on you. Just make sure you  _ always  _ know where it is, so if you have to put it on quickly you can.” Brian explained as they left the house. 

 

“Yes, of course, master.” Roger purrs happily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! Thank you all for the support and love!! It means so much to both of us!


	9. The More You Know

Following Brian down the stairs and to the darkening streets, the street lamps flickering on. Even though the walk was just around the corner, Roger couldn’t help but feel proud as they walked past the few people. Holding his head high and letting the low collar shimmer and draw any and all attention. His tail perked up high and the tip swaying. He was purring loudly and kept beside, a little behind, Brian was they walked.

 

Brian smiled, just not as proudly as Roger. He didn't like that the hybrid walked behind him, or that he had to be on a leash. He wished that he and Roger could just walk down the street, no leash or collar needed, just holding hands. But the laws and peoples thoughts weren't going to change overnight, so until that time came he would deal with this. 

 

As they walked into the register office a short woman looked up. “Oh! Hi, Mr. May!” Brian had been here a few times, helping new family take the hybrids Brian had fostered and saved, much like he had with Roger. 

 

“Hi, Sidney.” Brian smiled. “Whos the doctor in today?” 

 

“Your dad, actually.” She smiled brightly. Brian felt his heart lift with relief then fall with dread. He had been hoping to introduce Roger to his parents in a few weeks when the hybrid was better and more humain, but he figured now was good as time as any. “Is this a new hybrid beginning taken by another family? We didn't have any appointments set up. Don't you usually have them call?”

 

“Ahh, no, I’m registering Roger under me.” Brian smiled, his hand moving to Rogers hair. 

 

“Oh… OH! Your mother is going to be very excited! Let me go get her and you can start the registering process.” Sidney hurried away and into the back. 

 

Roger looked up at his master before looking around them curiously. The office was different compared to the clinic they had gone to to see Dr. Beach and Freddie. His ears twitched with each new sound and nose scrunched up at the different smells from the people who had come in and out through the day. 

 

“Brian, my boy!” A voice laughed, making Roger perk up and come to a full alert stare. Tilting his head as he saw an older man walk out. Dark, weary eyes from older age. Short brown hair that was starting to recede back. A gentle curl to it. His face was well aged and were a few wrinkles, though one could safely assume they were from the man smiling. 

 

“Sidney told me you had a hybrid in need of a registration. To  _ you _ .” He smiles, walking over and eyeing the blond hybrid before hugging his son tightly. “I missed you.” He sighs softly before pulling away and smiling down to the hybrid. “Hello. I’m Dr. Harold May. You can call me Harold, if you’d like.” 

 

“H-hi. I’m Roger…” Roger says softly, looking up at Brian. Waiting to be told  _ okay _ before shaking the older mans hand. 

 

“Roger, huh? Well, why don’t we get you in the back and get ya registered?” Harold smiles, looking between the two  _ boys _ . 

 

Brian slipped his arm around Roger and pulled him close, leading him slowly back, his dad chattering away about the family reunion coming up in a few weeks. 

 

“You're coming this year,  _ right? _ ” Harold asked as they came to the exam room. “You promised your mother you would not miss this year. If I remember correctly you said ‘ _ Even if every one of my hybrid clinics are on fire, I will be there next year, I promise.’  _ Isn’t that what you said?” Harold asked with a challenging look in his eye. 

 

“Yes, that’s what I said… and I'll be there, Roger and I both will.” Brian huffed, lifting his hybrid onto the tall table, not allowing Roger to do it himself. “Where is mum?” 

 

“In the back room drawing up the paperwork. I told her we had a walk in, figured it was best to get the exam out of the way before she got in here and saw it was you and slammed the both of you with questions.” Harold smiled, watching as Brian helped Roger out of his shirt. “Whoa… I  _ know  _ that wasn't you,  _ right?”  _ Harold asked accusingly at his son, seeing Roger covered in healing cuts and yellow fading bruises. 

 

“No, never.” Brian shook his head. Harold had been the one to teach him how hybrids should be treated. The man had been a doctor for all of the boys life, and had spent many nights in random homes tending to beaten and near dead hybrids whos masters had mistreated them. When Brian was in high school, Harold had taken him on a few calls, that was where the young man had decided to face the world and try and get hybrid laws changed, or at least seen in the correct light. With Harolds help in the beginning, Brian had started his small hybrid clinic and found sponsors who believed the same he did. He had gone to law school and business school, making sure he know everything he needed to face the law. From there his business had grown and changed until he was where he is now. The CEO of the biggest Hybrid Rights company in England. “His old registered.”

 

“Good, I don’t have to bend you over my knee.” Harold gave a light laugh. “Alright Roger. We do have to do a full exam, meaning pelvic check as well, so you will have to take off your pants. We can leave that for last if you like, or do it first. Brian can leave the room if you want as well, this is about what makes you comfortable. Just let me know what you want, if something hurts or makes you feel weird please tell me and I'll stop.”

 

“Brian can stay. And we can do the pelvic exam last… or first. Whichever is easier. I don’t have a preference.” Roger hums softly. Harold nodding as the Hybrid spoke.

 

“The normal examination, the pelvic exam is toward the end. After I check your breathing, heart, throat, all that jazz. A few shots. And then pelvic. Does that sound okay?” Harold asks with a smile. Chuckling as the boys ears flattened at the mention of shots. “I promise the shots aren’t bad at all. And Brian will be beside you the entire time.”   
  
“Yeah… Okay. That sounds okay…” Roger nods.

 

“Now, Brian. Any broken bones or is he sick? Anything I need to know going into this before I start putting my hands all over him?” Harold chuckles, moving to wash his hands and grab his clipboard and supplies.

 

“Broken tail and sprained wrist from his old register. Dr. Beach is his vet, he was the one who saw him after I got him off the streets, as well as after his old register was put in prison for hurting him. He still has some deep cuts on his back, but they are healing. I’ve kept his wrist wrapped as well as his tail. His wrist is good, just icing it before bed and I stopped wrapping it after seeing Miami on Wednesday.” Brian told, watching his father and standing slightly between the hybrid and the man, not realizing what he was doing. “He was feral for a few months but in the past two weeks has come pretty much out of it. Freddie says he thinks he's close to being  _ back,  _ and getting his memories of before the streets.” 

 

“Good, good.” Harold hums. Simply moving past Brian and to the Hybrid. Kneeling down and slipping his gloves on. “So, Roger. When’s your birthday?” He questions while he begins to inspect the body. Looking over the cuts and bruises and writing down before putting his stethoscope on.

 

“It’s… July 26th.” Roger says as the doctor looks over him.

 

“Really? A few days after Brian’s. Did you know Brian’s birthday is on the 19th of July?” The doctor asks as he listens to the normal heartbeat of the hybrid. Hearing it speed up as he told the boy.

 

“Really?” Roger brightens up and looks at Brian with a smile. His ears perked up and tail swaying. Harold chuckled softly.

 

“Yes, really. Do you know how old you are?” The doctor continues to question, removing the scope now. Using a different scope to look at Roger’s eyes, nose, ears, and throat. 

 

“Uh… um… I.. I  _ think _ I’m 21.” The hybrid says after a moment of thinking. “I was collared right when I turned 18… By Tim. And I was registered for him for 4 years… so… Yes. 21.” He nods.

 

“21? Brian is 23.” Harold smiles as he now began to gently squeeze Roger’s shoulders. “I want you to tell me if anything hurts.” He says, receiving a nod from the kitten. He pressed on different parts of Roger’s body. Careful to avoid the  _ obviously _ hurt and sore places. Nodding and writing as Roger didn’t seem to hurt anywhere but the expected places of bruises and cuts. He then helped Roger to his feet, taking him to the scale to weight him and get his height.

 

“5’10… And 126 pounds. Below healthy weight for a man your height… But I suppose that’s a work in progress.” The doctor observes, mostly talking to himself as he writes on his form. “Let’s get these shots out of the way now… Then the pelvic. Okay?”   
  
“Okay…” Roger nods, going back and sitting. Looking up at Brian and holding his hand out. Wanting the older man to be closer to him.

 

Brian quickly made his way back to his hybrid and took his hand as his father left. “Good boy, Roger.” He smiled softly, kissing the boys nose, making him sneeze again. “Sorry.” Brian giggled, wrapping his arms around Roger and holding him close. “You okay?” He asked, his hands moving to rub at the golden ears. 

 

“I’m fine…” Roger purrs softly, nuzzling the older man. His stomach beginning to rumble softly. He whined softly and pouted up at Brian before perking up as Harold walked back in. Settling beside them with 3 needles on a tray beside him. Roger whined louder and buried his face in Brian’s side. 

 

Harold smiled and motioned for Brian to keep the kitten distracted before swabbing Roger’s arm and giving him the few shots in a swift manner. Swabbing the area again. “Shots are all done!” The doctor chirps happily before getting up and grabbing a hospital robe. “Will you change into this for me, Roger?”

 

Roger looked at the robe before looking to Brian. He slowly got up and took the robe. Being directed to an area to change. He took his time taking his clothes off and slipping into the weird robe… gown thingy. His ears twitched as he could hear the other men talking before he walked out. He walked back to the little bed and sat down. Tail flicking slightly.

 

“Alright.” Harold hums. Washing his hands once again and putting a clean pair of gloves on. “I’ll make this as quick as possible. I’m going to check the pubic area, make sure there is no infection or anything. As well as inspecting the testicular area, once again just to make sure there is nothing wrong and no sign of a cancerous problem. Lastly I’ll check the prostate to make sure nothing cancerous is wrong there and to make sure it’s healthy. And to check how far he is in his  _ cycle _ , I can take a urine sample. If not tonight, by tomorrow I can text you about how far he is and how close he is to heat. Sound good?” He wonders, looking back and forth between his son and the hybrid. 

 

“Yeah.” Brian mutters softly. He knew he could trust his father, but he still felt the need to protect Roger against every and anything. Though the hybrid seemed to look calm, obviously used to this kind of thing. 

 

Harold gave a small hum before start his exam. Lifting the gown and gently handling the hybrid. He felt the areas he needed. His touch never lingering for too long, only long enough for him to clear the area. He had Roger lay on his side as he went through the prostate part of the exam. Being sure to be gentle and quick. With a smile, Harold pulled away and took the gloves off. Throwing them away before going to wash his hands.   
  
“All clean and healthy. Now we just need a urine sample.” The doctor smiles as he dries his hands and grabs a little container. Turning to Roger and handing him the container. “While you change in the bathroom, would you mind collecting a urine sample for me?” He asks softly. Roger staring at him before taking the container and nodding. The hybrid running off before either man could offer him any assistance.

 

Harold chuckled and shook his head. “I sure hope he understands what he needs to do… For a hybrid who’s been feral, he’s learning relatively quickly. He’s also very pretty. Almost as pretty as your mother…  _ almost _ .” He teases with a grin as he goes through the form and starts to type away on his computer. “Do you want him chipped?” He wonders, seeing the look of dislike on his son’s face.

 

“Like it or not, Brian, it’s a society we live in. What if he were to get kidnapped and caught in a ring? A collar is for protection while he’s out in public with you. But a collar can be taken off with ease. But with a chip, if a ring detects a chip they’ll let him go for fear of the chip having a tracker. And even if they don’t detect the chip, if Roger gets away or is found by police,  _ they _ will detect the chip and be able to return him home.  _ And _ if the chip has a tracker in it, we can find him even quicker and possibly bust a ring... It’s a safety precaution.” Harold explains, watching his sons face go from worry, anger, sadness, to a bit of relief before silently nodding in agreement. 

 

“Is it… Will it be painful for him?” Brian asks softly.

 

“No.” Harold chuckles. “Just like chipping a pet, we insert the chip right under the skin on the back of the neck. The chip is small and he won’t feel anything but a prick. Just like a shot.”   
  
“Fine.” Brian huffs before smiling softly as Roger walked back in, sample in hand.

 

“Ah, you did it right!” Harold smiles and takes the sample away. Calling his assistant in and having her run it to the lab. 

 

“Good boy, Roger.” Brian grins, gently scratching Roger behind the ear making the hybrid purr happily at the touch and praise. “We have one more thing to do, kitten. Do you mind…?” He says, earning a head tilt from the blond.

 

“What?” Roger asks softly, confused as he was told they were finished.

 

“... I would like to chip you. To be able to keep you safe. If you get lost, the police can check your chip and send you straight home instead of… anywhere else…” Brian explains. Roger staring up at him as he listens.

 

“... Okay, Brian. If you think it’s best.” Roger smiles happily and cuddles into the man’s embrace. Purring as Brian began to stroke his head. 

 

Harold opened a cabinet and grabbed a chip pack. He got it all ready and walked over to the loving duo. Allowing Brian to continue holding Roger, he moved the blond hair back and quickly inserted the chip. Roger made a small yelping sound before calming and looking back at Harold as the older man grabbed a scanner. Harold held the scanner over the spot on Roger’s neck and the machine  _ beeped _ loudly.

 

“And it’s activated.” Harold hums, handing Brian the rest of the chip pack. “This pack has all the chip numbers, little card for you to carry on you, and everything. Go to the website on the packet to put in all your information and it will be completely set. This chip also has an emergency tracker. If he’s lost and you can’t find him, go on the website and there is a special area to activate and follow the tracker.” He explains before going back to his computer. Pulling his files and typing. “Almost done with the registration forms… After I type this all out, I’ll print it, you’ll sign both copies. Keep one copy and I’ll put the other in the registration forms as well as fax it out to be put in the country forms. Any vet visits will be documented and sent there as well.”   
  
“Fantastic…” Brian smiled softly as he looked down at Roger. The hybrid nuzzling to his chest happily before jumping slightly as the printer began to make noise. Harold laughed softly and collected the pages that were printing. Stapling one packet before stapling the next. He handed Brian both.

 

“Read one over and then sign them both.” Harold instructs, making Brian unwrap his arms from Roger and read the registration over. Making sure his and Roger’s information was correct before signing both documents. Handing one to his father and keeping ahold of his copy. 

 

“Roger…” Brian whispers softly. Roger’s ears twitching and his blue eyes gazing up at him curiously. “You’re registered, my love.” He coos softly. A grin spreading on his face as the blue eyes widened and a big smile broke on the hybrids face. He couldn’t help but chuckle as Roger flung his arms tightly around Brian’s neck and pulled him down. The hybrids tongue plunging into his mouth for the 2nd time that evening. 

 

Harold laughed softly and shook his head before going to his computer. “Ah! Results came in.” He hums, scrolling through the lab results.

 

Brian had to pry Roger off of him and free his mouth of the younger mans tongue, making Roger growl softly before whining. He held Roger close and moved over to his father. Gently stroking the hybrids back to keep him calm. 

 

“Alright… By the results… It looks like his heat could be about a week away. But since he was feral, this could easily change to sometime this week, or possibly even 2 weeks away. Just know: It’s close. Keep an eye out for any indicators. Mood changes, uncomfortability, hot flashes, neediness. Usual symptoms they experience a few days prior to their heat starting. _Also_ we can’t tell what kind of heat this will be. Different types of hybrids go through different heats… _Unfortunately_ , Hybrid cats, like regular cats, go into heat often. Cats can go into heat every 3 weeks. This is similar their hybrid counterparts. A hybrid cat will go into heat every month. For a bout a week, though it can be shorter and last a day at times. But unlike cats, Hybrids have _small heats_ then _big heats_. They have the _big_ _heats_ 4 out of 12 months. Usually one per season. These few heats, they have a _very_ high chance of getting pregnant (or impregnating their mate). They are also _much_ needier and less connected to reality during these heats. Requiring almost constant attention and for you to _really_ care for them. Feeding them, making sure they’re hydrated. All that. Where with smaller heats, they’re usually able to move around after a session until their heat picks up again…. Understand?” Harold pauses and looks up at his son to make sure he got everything he was laying down. A lot of people thought all hybrids had the same type of heat. But each type had different times and lengths. 

 

“.... He’ll go into heat once a month. 4 out of 12 months he has a large chance of getting pregnant and will need constant care whereas the other 8 months, the heats will be much easier to care for…?” Brian repeats back, eyebrows knitting together.

 

“Yes. That is a simplified version of everything.” Harold grins. “Now don’t get me wrong, he can still get pregnant during any heat, but it’s a lower chance outside of those 4 heats. But still about a 40% chance. Where the big heats is about a 90% chance.” He explains. 

 

“Alright, I understand.” Brian smiles softly. “How will we be able to figure out when he’ll have a big heat? If this one isn’t big, that is.”   
  
“Well, normally 2 normal or  _ small _ heats will happen and then a big heat. Another 2 normal, then another big. So if this heat is a big heat, the next two months will be small. Whereas if this heat is small, his big heat could be the next month  _ or _ the month after.” Harold explains more, facing his son now.

 

“Alright. Small, Small, Big. Small, Small, Big.” Brian nods, making sure he completely understood. His father smiling and nodding.    
  
“For now, it’s just a guessing game with him.” Harold sighs and smiles at Roger. The hybrid giving a little smile back. “Anymore questions?” 

 

“You said him being feral could change everything? So he could have like 3 small heats then a big heat then it will even out?” Brian asked, looking over Roger before back at the screen. “I need to take another hybrid class at the university, I haven't since high school.” Brian muttered looking at the older man. 

 

“That  _ could _ happen. But it’s hard to tell. Some hybrids regulate quicker than others. Just like he is adapting quicker then other hybrids who have turned feral and back to  _ normal _ . It just depends on him and his body.” Harold answers, looking the cuddly hybrid over. 

 

“Alright.” Brian nodded. “Is mom here?” Brian asked, knowing if he didn't introduce his hybrid to his mother, she would be very upset with him. “Roger, are you alright with meeting my mom? She's a dog hybrid.”

 

“Well… I met your aunt… I should be fine.” Roger smiles softly and nods. Harold hums and walks out to find his wife, leaving the duo. Roger’s stomach began to rumble softly making him whine and lean of Brian more. Though he knew better then to start to pout and be too whiny in public, so he just nuzzled close to Brian.

 

“Oh sorry, my love. We forgot to eat before coming.” Brian whispered, normally he would make dinner as soon as he got home. “As soon as we are done, we will go get pizza, yeah?” Brian whispered, petting Roger's belly. “Just know my mom can be overbearing.”

 

Roger only purred in response. Cuddling to Brian and yawning softly while his stomach rumbled once again. He jumped slightly as he heard footsteps running down the hall and a small gasp from the doorway.

 

“Brian!!! It’s true!!” A female hybrid gasps. Her eyes fixed on the cuddling duo and her tail wagging excitedly. “Ooooohhhh!!!! He’s such a cutie!” She exclaims and runs over. “Roger, right? My you’re lucky to have my son as your master!! Oooohhh!! I can already tell that you’ll make him very very happy!!” She giggles. 

 

“Mom, mom calm down.” Brian put himself between the two hybrids, Roger's nails digging into his arm. “He’s still a little shy, I'm surprised Aunt Lily didn’t tell you about him-”

 

“Lily knew!” Ruth stamped her foot, making Roger jump. “Oh sorry, dear.” She whispered looking at Roger. “May I see you?”

 

Roger looked up at Brian nervously before slowly nodding. Turning to fully view the older hybrid. Ruth giggled and cooed over the pretty young man. “You really found a pretty little thing, Brian. I’m sure he’ll be a great companion!” She smiles. “Now, Roger. You be good for my son! He’s a good guy and I’m sure a great master.”

 

“Of course! Brian has already been such a good master!” Roger exclaims happily, bouncing slightly. His blue eyes shimmering. 

 

“Ahh, so sweet.” Ruth giggled, touching Roger's hair. “Your blue eyes with Brian's hair will make for cute grandbabies.” She sighed. “Sorry love, just Brian is my only baby, and I can’t wait to have more little ones running around.” She smiled at the blond then her son.

 

The kitten smiled softly and nodded. Happy Brian’s mother was nice and liked him. As weird as it may seem, Roger remembered being treated harshly by his own kind more so than humans at times. Especially during schooling. Hybrids were much more judgmental over each other. At least humans had set stereotypes and he knew how the majority of humans would treat him. But you could never tell with other hybrids…

 

“I promise, I’ll do my best to service Brian and to give you grandbabies.” Roger giggles. If that’s what Brian wanted, he’d be happy to give him children. Hybrids usually weren’t used for breeding with humans, unless humans wanted property type rights (Like his father). They would breed with each other, but that was about it. But now Roger was glad he didn’t let them clip his reproductive system. 

 

“Oh no, none of that talk until you are fully healthy.” Brian huffed, wanting to wait for the talk of children until Roger really remembered who he was and where he came from. “Alright. Well, mom I  _ promise  _ to see you at the family reunion in a few weeks, but I need to get Roger home and fed.” He smiled at his parents, giving them each a hug, letting his mother sniff his ear and lick his neck, knowing Roger would be upset about it.

 

Roger did indeed give a firm, deep growl. Tail pricking up and ears flattening dangerously low. Ruth jumped slightly before giggling and backing away from her son. Smiling softly.

 

“I guess you’re not only my boy anymore, huh?” She says softly. “Makes me a little sad… But I love it way more! I’m so happy for you, Brian. Treat him well!” Ruth smiles before going to her husband. The blond latched himself to Brian, still growling softly and tail flicking angrily. 

 

“Shh, Roger, it's alright. I'm all yours.” Brian smiled, kissing Roger's head. “Here.” Brian lowered himself, so the hybrid could sniff and lick at his neck if he wanted. 

 

Roger continued to growl as he sniffed at Brian neck. Growl deepening before started to lick over the scent Ruth had left. His tongue putting much more pressure on the soft skin and licking in long strokes instead of a simple lap.

 

“Well.” Harold chuckled. “Don’t forget your copy and the chip pack. Your mother and I need to start closing up shop. We’ll see you in a few weeks, okay?” He says happily. About to pat his son on the shoulder, but thinking it to be smarter to  _ not _ touch him at the moment.

 

“Thank you.” Brian smiles at his parents and pulls Roger away slightly. “When we get home you can lick and put your scent on me as much as you like.” Brian smiles, but only gets a whimpering growl in reply. “Roger, I promise.” The hybrid only growled at him more, his arms still tight around him. Brian smiled at his hybrid before picking him up and placing him on the table, forcing the boy to let him go. “Roger, I  _ pinky promise _ as soon as we are home, I will sit back and let you scent me as much as you like.” Brian held up his pinky for Roger to see, only getting a very confused look. “A pinky promise. It's a promise I can never ever ever break. It's the most special of promises.”

 

Roger’s ear twitched as he looked at the pinky and back up to Brian. He slowly lifted his own hand and held out his pinky. Blushing softly as Brian hooked his pinky with his own. He gave a small nod. Keeping his head down and staring at their hooked pinkies quietly as Brian finished his goodbyes.

 

“Alright, come on baby boy.” Brian smiled, in looking their pinkies to interlock their fingers. “Let's go get our pizza and go home.”


	10. Adorable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read chapter notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PLEASE READ**
> 
> Hi guys, 
> 
> At the end of chapter 7 on this fic, Jess posted how we were getting harrassed about when we would be updating. It has been 4 days, and nothing has changed, if anything it had gotten worse. 
> 
> Instead of getting messages (DM) about when I will be updating I am now getting anons. I have deleted 3 already and there is another 2 in there right now. We are also getting demands on what should be IN the chapter! Guys! We have a plotline, we write this stuff the week before we post it. We cant and wont change our plotline.
> 
> If you want something written or have a prompt idea, WE WOULD LOVE TO HEAR IT! we will write those on Sin side project sundays. 
> 
> This isnt just one person either, this is multiple people doing this! And this isnt meant to be a call out. I've already had a convo with one of you about this, you know who you are, and I believe it will help. 
> 
> We arent free 24/7 to write, I work full time, Jess is a full time college student. We have familys and social lives. 
> 
> When we gets asks and demand like this, it honestly makes me not want to post. It makes me feel shitty to know people only want to interact with me to make me update. I love having conversations with you guys, I talk to more than a few of you. But only getting messages telling me to update... it sucks! 
> 
> That being said, I dont know when I will update again. I have one more chapter for this then next week is The Light in My Dark. 
> 
> Of those of you who give endless support, thank you. For those of you who just read, thank you. For those of you who interact, thank you. For those of you who demand up dates, calm down, I'm glad you enjoy but calm down.
> 
> I'll see you all... when I see you. ~Lion_62 (Darby)

Brian put the pizza box down on the coffee table then turned to the hybrid, taking off the leash. “Do you want the collar off? You don't have to wear it around the house.” Brian whispered, his hand moving to run through Roger's hair. The hybrid had been acting funny ever since they had left the registration office. The older man knew it was because he still smelled of his mother. “You can also scent me now, I did pinky promise.” He hums as he sits down. 

 

Roger growled softly and latched himself to Brian. He instantly began to lick and suck at the long neck. Trying to get _ her  _ scent away and replace it with him. Anytime Brian would move his arms, Roger would deepen his growl and continue his work. Biting down on Brian's collarbone as the man shifted. Tail flicking angrily and ears flattened to his golden hair.

 

“Alright, alright.” Brian soothed, letting his hands fall to his sides. Roger continued to attack his neck and growl, his ears pinned back. Brian was shocked to say the least, he thought his own mother would be fine to the boy, but obviously not. When the hybrid began to pull at his shirt collar wanting better access, Brian sat up. A growl deeper than any other he had heard yet left the boys throat, his nails digging into the older man's biceps and his mouth biting at his throat. “Hey, I’m just going to take off my shirt, so you have more room. It’s okay, just sit up.” Brian manhandled the hybrid into moving so he could slip off the fabric, sitting back immediately as soon as it was off. “There, now you can mark me and put your scent on me anywhere you like.” Brian smiled softly, relaxing once again. 

 

The hybrid growled softly and continued to lick and suck at his skin. He would lick just under the collarbone before returning to the spot where Ruth had licked. His hands keeping Brian's shoulders firmly pressed back. Slowly lapping down Brians neck and to his chest. His tongue licking over one of Brian's nipples. Growing pretty much done as he licked and sucked. 

 

“Sh-shit.” Brian gasped, his hips thrusting up slightly. It had been so long since  _ anyone  _ had touched him, let alone kissed and sucked at his skin in all his most sensitive areas. “Roger-” Brian went to move his hands, but again Roger growled at him. He paused for a moment, debating with himself, before finally moving his hands to Roger's shirt. The hybrid bit him on the chest, making him gasp, but Brian still tried to push the fabric over Roger's head. “Off…”

 

Roger mewled softly and sat back. Tensing slightly as Brian easily slipped his shirt over his head in a single movement. His ears gave a small twitch as he realized he wasn't in trouble and leaned forward again. Their chests barely touching and their noses pressed together. He gave a tentative lick to Brian's lips. A little purr leaving his throat instead of a growl. 

 

Brian watched the blue eyes for a moment before pressing his mouth to Roger's, the kiss closed lipped but soon turned messy. Brian pulled the hybrid to him, their chests pressed together and Roger straddling him. His hands moved quickly to rest on the cats thighs, rubbing them softly as they kissed. When Roger began to purr Brian pulled away and attacked his throat, sucking and biting down to the collar then back up.

 

Roger purred deeply, leaning his head back for his master. His tail swishing back and forth happily as he gently kneaded at Brian's shoulders. He pressed himself closer to Brian's warm body. His purr vibrating deep in his chest as well as his throat. A few little moans slipping from his lips as well when Brian sucked over curtains spots on his neck.

 

“Roger.” Brian whispered, his mouth moving down Roger's pale chest, licking and biting as he went, his hips jumping slightly. “Kitten, we need to stop. You're not in a place to make this decision yet.” Brian pulled away, looking up at the blond. Brian's hips pushed up into Roger, his lips parting lightly as he did.

 

The hybrid moaned softly and paid no mind to his masters words. Leaning down, he quickly took advantage of Brian's parted lips and dipped his tongue between them. Happily exploring his mouth. His small mewls being swallowed by the older man. But Roger quickly pulled away, his ears twitching as the home phone began to ring loudly. He gave a small hiss at the sudden loud noise and let his ears flatten. A little grumble in his throat. 

 

“Hold on.” Brian picked up the hybrid and carried him to the phone. “Hello?”

 

_ “Mr. May, I needed to run some emails by you… I know it's late and the weekend, but it's important…” _ Julie, Brian's assistant spoke over the phone. Roger pouted softly and let a little grumble leave again. Nuzzling closer to Brian. 

 

“And they can’t wait until Monday?” Brian asked with a sigh, already knowing the answer. 

 

“ _ No.”  _

 

“Alright, are you at one of the clinics or the main office?” Julie quickly explained she was at one of the clinics, it was a newer clinic, but was still having trouble getting the hang of things, so she and Brian were spending a lot of time there lately. 

 

“ _ But it's just a few emails, so I’ll come to you. If that's okay?”  _

 

“Okay yeah, we see you in a few minutes.” Brian hung up and looked at the hybrid in his arms. “Im sorry, love, but someone is coming over. But once they leave its you and me all weekend.”

 

Roger pouted but nodded. Something is Roger telling him Brian needed to see this through. Knowing  _ work _ was important. 

 

“....cuddles?” Roger asks softly, nuzzling to the crook of Brian's neck. Enjoying the warmth of the mans bare chest. “Cuddles, master??”

 

“Yes, cuddles. But… You don’t have to call me  _ master,  _ just Brain or love or something like that. You don't  _ have  _ to call me  _ master.”  _ The man moved them back to the sofa and looked up at Roger, a small smile on his lips. “Kisses?” He asked touching his lips with his pointer finger. 

 

The blond giggled and happily leaned forward. Like all his kisses, his tongue made contact with Brian's mouth before their lips joined. He kissed at his  _ master _ while purring. Tail swaying slowly as their lips moved together in a peaceful pace. His hands kneading into Brian's curls.

 

Brian smiled into the kiss, finding it adorable that each kiss was first met by the tongue then the lips. It made him want to pull away and kiss Roger again, then pull away and do it again. He enjoyed the way the hybrid kissed, it made the kiss more meaningful to him. His hands moved up Rogers back to his hair then back down. He softly grabbed the golden tail, letting it run through his fingers as Roger whipped it away then back, purring loudly. Without much thought Brian moved to the base and grabbed, expecting to the hybrid to pull away and flick back, but instead Roger purred louder, his hips pushing forward. 

 

Roger  _ moaned _ loudly and gave a little whine. Pushing his hips forward and then back into the touch. His tail wrapping around the arm, as best as it could for it still healing. Another loud moan came from him as he felt Brian scratch at the base. His body shivering and shaking from the simple touch.

 

“Bri-Brian….” He whines softly, nuzzling closer to the man. Licking his lips again before kissing. 

 

Brian forced himself to keep his own hips down, keeping them still and out of mind. He rubbed the base of the tail again before pulled away slightly, keep Roger on edge. His hand rubbed the cats lower back, slowly moving back to the tail and rubbing firmly but gently. He moved his free hand up to Rogers ears, scratching behind them as he kissed the boy and played with the tail, trying to work Roger to the edge and push him over. 

 

The hybrid cried out and his body shivered violently. His eyes rolling back and mouth hanging open in pleasure. His hips thrusting back and forth as an orgasm took his body from the simple touches on the base of his tail. He whined softly as he came down and felt Brian still playing with his tail. His ears perking down as he leaned against the older man. Panting softly before yawning a bit. 

 

“Bri…” Roger whines before gently licking his neck. Nudging him gently. 

 

“Yes, Rog?” Brian asked with a cheeky smile. His hands letting go of the cats tail and moving to his cheek. He gently pet the hybrid face cooing and whispering to him. “Such a good boy.” He repeated, now kissing his head and neck.

 

Roger could only manage a weak purr as his eyes fluttered closed. His nails gently kneading Brian’s bare shoulders as he nestled his face under Brian’s chin and began sucking softly at the same area he had started a few weeks ago when he grew tired. He let out a little whine as he heard a small knock at the door. Not wanting his master to get up. Just tired and wanting to suckle on his neck until he fell asleep. 

 

“Come in!” Brian yelled as quietly as possible, his hand moving over Roger hair, the other pulling a blanket off the back of the sofa. He covered his lover who had jumped slightly at his yelling, but was now falling back asleep while sucking his neck. 

 

“Awe, well aren't you two just the sweetest!” Julie giggled before gasping. “Did you give him that?” She asked pointing to the collar. 

 

“Yes, I did.” Brian smiled proudly.

 

Roger gave a small, sleepy, muffled whine before relaxing as he felt Brian gently pet him. Julie was smiling ear to ear as she walked over. Careful not to startle the sleepy hybrid. She sat down and began to quietly go over the emails and documents that came up. Trying to remain focused, but couldn’t help but giggle as she heard the smallest snore come from the hybrid as he fell into a deep sleep.

 

“He’s adorable, Brian. Such a sweetheart!” She coos softly as she pulls out the next document. 

 

“Hmm, maybe a little.” Brian chuckles as Roger grumbled and began sucking at his neck again. Brian looked over each document quickly, signing and changing what he must. “Wait, what is this?” Brian pulled an order form from the pile. Each month Brian let each of the main private clinics he used order supplies that he paid for. “Why is Miami order so small?” 

 

“He said he got a donation from someone.” Julie shrugged, knowing her boss would look more into it later. 

 

“Look into his old orders for me, see what he normally gets and order that for him. He should be using the donated money for  _ his  _ patients, not ours.” Brian muttered, rubbing Roger's back.

 

“Yes, sir.” Julie nodded before putting the signed documents away and standing. She wrote down the things Brian asked her to do through the weekend before saying her goodbyes and leaving. 

  
  
Roger gave a groggy noise, trying to pick his sleepy head up before he gave up and just let his head fall back to where it laid. Too sleepy to move or wake up, even as he heard the door  _ click _ . With the new found quiet and feeling of Brian against him, he easily slipped back into a deep sleep. Even as he felt Brian shift under him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PLEASE READ**
> 
> Hi guys, 
> 
> At the end of chapter 7 on this fic, Jess posted how we were getting harrassed about when we would be updating. It has been 4 days, and nothing has changed, if anything it had gotten worse. 
> 
> Instead of getting messages (DM) about when I will be updating I am now getting anons. I have deleted 3 already and there is another 2 in there right now. We are also getting demands on what should be IN the chapter! Guys! We have a plotline, we write this stuff the week before we post it. We cant and wont change our plotline.
> 
> If you want something written or have a prompt idea, WE WOULD LOVE TO HEAR IT! we will write those on Sin side project sundays. 
> 
> This isnt just one person either, this is multiple people doing this! And this isnt meant to be a call out. I've already had a convo with one of you about this, you know who you are, and I believe it will help. 
> 
> We arent free 24/7 to write, I work full time, Jess is a full time college student. We have familys and social lives. 
> 
> When we gets asks and demand like this, it honestly makes me not want to post. It makes me feel shitty to know people only want to interact with me to make me update. I love having conversations with you guys, I talk to more than a few of you. But only getting messages telling me to update... it sucks! 
> 
> That being said, I dont know when I will update again. I have one more chapter for this then next week is The Light in My Dark. 
> 
> Of those of you who give endless support, thank you. For those of you who just read, thank you. For those of you who interact, thank you. For those of you who demand up dates, calm down, I'm glad you enjoy but calm down.
> 
> I'll see you all... when I see you. ~Lion_62 (Darby)


	11. Whats mine is mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, heres the last chapter for hybrid.

“Roger!” Brian called from the closet, where he had put the hybrids clothes away with his. “Come on, kitten, you have to get dressed.” Brian looked at the bed where the hybrid was covered in blankets.

 

“No…” Roger grumbled as he wrapped himself deeper into the warm blankets. He peeked out slightly, wishing his master would just return to bed. Grumbling more as he quickly hid his face. Curling and tangling himself in the warmth of the thick blankets. 

 

“Roger.” Brian sighed, a smile still on his face. He quickly moved to the bed and tried to move the blankets, Roger growled and hissed at him. “Alright, I guess you get to stay here all by yourself. Freddie has the week off and I have to work, so you'll be  _ all alone. _ ” Brian teased, stepping away from the bed.

 

A loud whine came from the pile of blankets before Roger lunged out and jumped for Brian. An even louder  _ yelp _ leaving his throat as his tail got caught in a tangle of sheets. He instantly fell to his knees and his tail swung to his chest allowing him to hold it close and whine. Ears perked down as he gently rubbed the hurt area of his tail.

 

“Oh no, love.” Brian was beside his hybrid in a moment, taking the tail gently in his hands and checking it over. “My poor baby.” Brian whispered, kissing Roger's head. “You have to be more careful, Roger, you're not fully healed yet.”

 

Roger continued to whine as he nuzzled into his masters warmth. His tail throbbing softly under Brian’s touch. He looked up to Brian with tear filled eyes. Whining softly and taking his tail back into his own hands. Holding it close to his chest as the pain started to die down.

 

“Oh, Roger.” Brian whispered, his arms wrapping around the hybrid. “Are you okay?” He asked softly, his nose still pressed into the blond hair.

 

“Ye-yes…” Roger said in a small voice. Happily cuddling into the warmth embrace. “I’m sorry…” He mutters softly before pushing away. Looking down as he did. 

 

“Hey, why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong, we just now know you need to be more careful. That you are still hurt.” Brian whispered, his hand moving to touch Roger's face. “You're still a good boy.”

 

“I didn't listen to you… if I had just listened, I wouldn't have gotten hurt…” Roger mumbles, slowly nuzzling into Brian's touch. 

 

“It was an accident, its okay. We all have accidents sometimes.” Brian kissed Rogers nose sweetly before standing, helping the hybrid up as well. “Let's get ready, yeah? You can wear one of my hoodies so you're warm.” Brian smiled. He helped the hybrid dress in a deep blue shirt, making his eyes stand out more, and black jeans, one of Brian's large grey hoodies drowning him, but making him look adorable in the oversized clothes. Brian quickly got dressed as well in a t shirt and jeans before taking the hybrid out to the kitchen for breakfast. 

 

“Alright, love. We have to go to one of my new clinics today, so there will be a lot of other hybrids around. Most of them are feral, but there are a few who aren't. I want you to stay beside me all day, and don't take your collar off. There is a few who will try to rip it off of you, that's why you need to stay beside me, and if anyone tries I want you to scream.” Brian ran his hand over the cats ears then down his back until he was holding the man. “I just want you safe today, okay?”

 

Roger’s ears flattened at the thought of being around other hybrids again.  _ Especially _ ferals. But he just nodded in agreement. He didn’t want to be far from Brian anyway and now that they would be around  _ other _ hybrids, he wanted to claw himself to the man.  _ His _ human. Who he’s only been collared to for a few days… and other hybrids could grow violent at that…  _ he _ could grow violent too.

 

The tip of his tail flickered, as it did when he grew annoyed, angry, or upset. But he kept his mouth shut as he pulled away from his master and sat at the table.

 

Brian could tell Roger was annoyed, but they would be working mainly in the office not in the back. Brian quickly ate beside his hybrid, his hand on knee. 

 

“Alright, Angel, are you ready? We will be working mainly in the offices of different clinics.” Brian told as he slipped on a suit coat over his T shirt, helping Roger zip his own jacket when the cat stood. “I love you, Roger.” Brian said softly as his hands moved over the soft ears, looking down at the boy with pure adoration. 

 

Roger’s ears perked up slightly at the words. “I love you too, Master.” Roger chirps happily, his past annoyance pushed aside for a moment. A small purr coming from his throat as he nuzzled up to Brian. His tail no longer flicking at the tip, but swaying gently. His purr growing louder as Brian hooked the leash to his collar.

 

They quietly left the building. The morning was still dark and the early spring in London was still cold and rainy making the hybrid shiver and grumble at the weather. He stayed close to Brian, practically pressed against him, as they walked. He saw other men and women walking for their jobs, cars rushing past, and a few hybrids with their high expensive collars hurring to their jobs as well. But behind all that, Roger’s ears twitched at the sound no human could hear. The sound of other animals and ferals lurking in the dark allies. It scared him and he wondered if the other collared hybrids could hear it too…

 

His ears flattened and tail tucked between his legs as he now clung to Brian’s arm. Trying desperately to block the sounds out. To ignore the  _ eyes _ watching them. He hated the dark of the city. Wanted the sun to rise already… but even then, it would be cloudy and rainy and dark. He shook his head and kept his eyes focused on the path in front of him. Clinging, nails dug into Brian’s jacket, as they walked.  

 

Brian pulled his arms from the hybrids grip and wrapped it around the thin waist, making sure Roger was tucked safely against his body. His hand moved down the narrow spine, feeling Roger trumbling, before gripping the hip tight. “It’s okay, I got you, I'll protect you.” Brian whispered, leaning down to kiss Rogers head as they walked. “Tomorrow we will take the car, okay?” He asked as they came to the  _ Hybrid Clinic _ , the doors still locked for the night. Brian pulled out his keys and moved them into the lobby, turning on lights as he went. All the hybrid were asleep in the back, the graveyard shift workers probably getting food and baths ready for a busy day. Brian pulled Roger behind the reception desk and sat him on a spinny stool, pulling out paperwork for himself. 

 

Roger giggled as he began to spin in the stool before curiously looking to see what Brian was doing. He watched Brian begin to work and he spun a bit more. Quickly growing bored. His tail flickering slightly as he put his head on the desk and watched Brian. Ears flickering as employees began to pile in. 

 

“Good morning, sir.” Julie says softly, smiling and gently patting Roger’s head as she set more papers on Brian’s desk. “I already have the morning announcements typed up and ready to be emailed to the staff. I’m going to start going around and taking the morning reports on our housed hybrids and ferals. I’ll bring you the report before you head on the floor.” She explains, grabbing her clipboard and pen.

 

“Thank you.” Brian smiled, glancing up at the assistent, then back at his bored hybrid. “Do you wanna go with Julie? Walk around a little bit? Or I can find something for you to do to help me? We actually have a shipment of blankets and toys coming in today that need sorted by softness, the softest for the hybrids with skin problems. Would you want to do that?” Brian asked, thinking about Roger at home, hiding under the pile of blankets, a smile coming to his face as he remembered the loud purr.  “You could sort them in my office while I work on stuff. I usually let the more humane hybrids do it.” He shrugged reaching to touch  _ his  _ hybrid. 

 

“Will you be with me…?” Roger wonders, tilting his head. Not wanting to be far from Brian in such a new environment. He would rather be drop dead bored. “I don’t want to be far from you…” He pouts, ears flattening. Julie smiled at the cute hybrid.

 

“My, he loves you so much already.” She giggles, watching how Roger clings to Brian’s available arm.

 

“And I love him.” Brian smiled, kissing Rogers nose. “I can move into my office when the shipment comes, so I’ll be in there while you work.” Brian hummed, kissing Rogers nose again to make him sneeze. Brian could hear the noise from the back as the hybrids woke. Soon the fostered ones would be coming back to be dropped off or to start the registration process. “The people that work here don’t know you yet, so stay close to Julie or I, or you might get put in the back on a bed.” Brian whispered, his hand holding tight to Rogers hip. “There are a few ferals who have tried to steal collars before so they could leave, so just… stay close, okay?” Brian whispered, remembering how Freddie had once been mistaken for an escaping hybrid, his collar ripped away by a new employee. 

 

Roger whined loudly and clung to his master. Not wanting any such thing to happen. He could hear the hybrids in the back waking. Some hissing and growling, others whining. It made his heart hurt. But it also made him scared. He’s seen what fearful hybrids, especially ferals, do under such pressure.    
  
“Don’t leave me…” He whines softly. Having  _ no _ plans of leaving Brian’s side anytime soon. “I don’t want to be put in the back…”

 

“Never.  _ Never ever.  _ I won’t leave you, I promise.” Brian kissed Rogers head and pulled him gently into his lap. He manhandled the hybrid until he was straddling Brian, the older mans chin hooked over his shoulder, one hand writing the other moving up and down Rogers back and playing softly with his tail. “Better?”

 

The hybrid let out a long purr as he relaxed in Brian’s arms. Resting against him happily. His eyes drooping closed as he was still tired. Usually Roger would wake up with Brian, but after Brian left for work Freddie and him would curl up and sleep for another few hours. So he was definitely taking advantage of the new comfy position.

 

“I’m going to start on the bed reports. I’ll also send out an email to all of the staff informing them of Roger? If you have a picture of him in his collar? Just in case he does wander off or something?” Julie offers, smiling softly as she watched the hybrid doze off.

 

“Oh, yes I do. Thank you, Julie, you really are a lifesaver.” Brian whispered, pulling out his phone and sending the picture he had taken yesterday to her. Roger had been laying in his lap, playing with some yarn he had found. He had been shirtless and Brian had whispered his name, his ears pricked and his big blue eyes looked up. Brian had caught the photo before Roger had sat up and kissed him. It was now his screensaver. 

 

The CEO quickly worked as the hybrid napped in his lap, people ignoring them to focus on the busy morning. New clinics were always a great thing, but Brian hated it. There was always too much paperwork and people didn't know what to do or thought they were in charge. But, it was helping the hybrids on the streets so Brian would deal with it. 

 

“Brian.” The assistant called softly, getting her bosses attention. “All the hys are awake and fed, everyone is ready for the morning meeting.”

 

“Alright, I will be right there, have everyone go to the back.” Brian began to rub Rogers back to wake him. “Alright kitten, time to wake up.” He called softly, feeling Roger grumble but sit up and rub his eyes adorably. Brian lead Roger to the back and had the cat wait by Julie as he moved in front of the thirty some odd employees waiting. A few of the housed hybrids were there as well, they were mainly humane and liked to help with the others, so Brian paid them as if they were employees. 

 

“Good morning, everybody.” Brian smiled before going into a speech of what needed to be done for the day. He also asked of an update on each of the twelve hybrids they housed that were not employed. He quickly gave a strong pep talk and his managers orders on what needed to be taken care of. “We have a few different shipments coming in today, food and clothes being the most important.” Brian said lastly. This clinic was meant to be like their wearhouse. All new and needed things would come here then be sent to the smaller offices around London. “We need to get everything finished by the end of the day, Central Room clinic had seven new hybrid brought in last night, they all need new clothes.” Brian finished the meeting, his staff nodding and leaving the room, all ready to work. The older man was making his way to Roger, smiling brightly has he saw his grabby hands reaching for the CEO. 

 

“Brian!” The man turned to see a female cat hybrid moving towards him. She had brown hair that was to her waist and a naturally pretty face, her eyes a bright green. “How are you today?” She had been coming onto him since she had arrived, obviously wanting him to take her home and collar her. 

 

“Alexa.” Brian gave a tight lipped polite smile, still moving towards  _ his  _ hybrids grabby hands. “Shouldn't you be getting to work, Alexa.”

 

“You look very handsome today!” She reached for his hair stumbling into his arms when he jerked back, not wanting to be touched by her. 

 

Roger’s vision went red as the other hybrid stumbled into  _ his _ masters arms. Her tail curling around Brian’s arm and a small purr leaving her throat. Roger’s mind blanked and he lunged toward the other. Nails scratching and digging into her arm as he yanked her away and tossed her aside. Putting himself between her and Brian. Ear flattened dangerously low as the tip of his tail flicked. Eyes slit and narrowed as he hissed at her. Watching her next movement  _ carefully _ . Ready to pounce at any wrong move. 

 

Alexa stumbled back and fell on her butt, whimpering as she smashed her tail. But the woman quickly stood and charged at Roger, before Brian or any of the other staff members could do anything. Her nails caught the boys shirt and jacket, tearing them and his chest underneath. She hissed loudly and swiped at Roger again. 

 

A  _ loud _ growl left the blond hybrid, obviously not too fazed by her weak attack. Used to much worse from his time in the allies. He grabbed her long hair and simply threw her on the ground harshly. Straddling her quickly, pinning her arms and legs under his own and grabbing her throat. His nails  _ digging _ into the soft skin and draw blood, as well as her whimpers and whines. A  _ deep _ snarl leaving Roger’s throat as he hissed as well. Fangs on full display. 

 

“Roger!” Brian gasped, quickly grabbing the hybrid around the middle. Another staff member grabbed Roger as well making the boy swipe at of them, Brian getting hit in neck, the other man in the chest. “Roger!” Brian said again, using all his strength to pull the blond off. The CEO put his hybrid behind him, Alexa jumped up and started to come at Roger again but Brian stepped between them. “No!” He yelled at the brown haired hybrid. “Do not come at him again.” The hybrids ears flattened, but she kept glaring at Roger who was trying to get around Brian, the older man stepped again in front of her blocking her view. “No, Alexa, no.” 

 

“Brian! Mine!” She reached for him again. 

 

“Roger is mine, Alexa. No.” Brian said firmly, glaring at the woman, his arms still holding back his struggling hybrid. The woman glared, quickly punching Brian in the eye and scratching his cheek, stunning him. 

 

Roger  _ growled _ , finally making it around his master. Grabbing the woman's arm. With a firm, simple  _ twist _ she cried out. The cracking sound of the bone filling the room. Roger’s nails scratched down the now broken wrist, leaving bloody marks as he did. He pushed her down again, her head hitting the hard ground with a  _ loud thud _ . Her ears flattened as she struggled to get away from the stronger hybrid. Eventually able to get away as Brian came and grabbed Roger once again. 

 

With a loud  _ hiss _ , Roger whipped around and clawed at Brian’s cheek. His eyes instantly widening and ears perking down as he realized it was Brian. The pupils in his eyes turned back to the normal circular shape instead of the horizontal. He began to whimper softly and bows his head. Tail tucked between his legs as he slowly backed away from Brian.

 

“Get her out of here.” Brian hissed, as he saw the female cat going to get up again. He touched his cheek softly, noticing the side Roger had clawed was just puffy, the hybrid having noticed in time it was him, while his other cheek had  _ deep  _ gashes in it, his eye swelling shut from Alexas hit. “Roger, baby look at me. Are you alright?” He asked, moving towards the cat who pulled away. “ _ Roger!”  _ He said in a commanding voice, a voice he never used. “ _ Look at me!”  _

 

Roger flinched back and whined softly. Slowly looking up to Brian with tearfilled eyes. “I’m sorry…” He mutters softly. Shoulders shaking slightly as his mind became more clear that he attacked another hybrid and then his own master. “I-I didn’t mean to…”

 

“I know, I know you didn’t.” Brian moved forward, everyone was out of the room now so this moment became very private and personal to him. Something about having Roger protect him, wanting to keep him away from other hybrids, to keep Brian as  _ his  _ was… pure and amazing to Brain. “Roger, look, you swiped at me with your left hand, hitting my right cheek, you didn't cut me. You didn't hurt me, love. You…. You actually protected me. Roger.. I can’t… you don’t… I don’t… Why? You did you… Most hybrids would just…” Brian couldn’t form words. He couldn't understand why Roger would fight another hybrid for him. Freddie would for John, but they had been together for years. When another hybrid jumped on John when Freddie was first collared, they hybrid merely whined and looked betrayed. “Why?”

 

“Be-because you’re  _ mine _ … an-and you don’t have claws to protect yourself… but you still got hurt, probably even more because of me… I didn’t want her to hurt or take you, but you got hurt by both of us…” Roger whines softly, looking down again. “I-I wanted to protect  _ my _ master…”

 

“Shh Roger.” Brian moved forward again and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. “I’ve… I never thought I’d have a hybrid protect  _ me.”  _ He pressed his none hurt cheek into the top of Rogers head. “I… I love you Roger, thank you… You are the best hybrid, such a good boy. I never had someone like you, I’m so grateful for you.” Brian pulled away and kissed Roger hair. “Help me clean up,  _ my  _ good boy?”

 

“Ye-yeah…” Roger nods slowly. A little smile break on his tear stained face. He slowly nuzzled up to Brian. Giving a small purr as he did. He grabbed Brian's hand and looked for a water fountain or something. “We need water… and a towel…. Or something…” He whines, looking back at Brian.

 

“Love, this is a hybrid clinic, we have medical supplies.” Brian chuckled, but hissed as his cheek pulled. He lead the way, deeper into the building until they came to a long room that looked like a human ER. The CEO moved to the cupboards of the  _ hospital wing _ , handing things to Roger to hold, before moving them to a bed. He took a mirror from a draw and made Roger sit on the bed. “Hold this for me. I'm going to stick and clean my cheek.” Brian rolled his eyes when the hybrid whined. “Rog, my dad is a private doctor. I was doing stitches before I graduated high school. And with how long I’ve been working with ferals, this is nothing, you’ve seen the scars on my back.” Brian shivered as he remembered the two dog hybrids jumping him from behind one day while he tried to help a puppy hybrid. 

 

They were quickly drawn to the sound of Alexa being brought into the hospital wing and laid on a bed. When the cat saw Roger she began to hiss and try to stand up. The boys hair stood on end and he began to shake with fury, but Brian grabbed his chin. He looked at the still swimming blue eyes, tears about to spill over in anger and fear that Brain was going to leave him. “Hey, I’m yours. I pinky promise I’m never going to pick another hybrid over you.” Brian held up his pinky, still looking deep into the young man's eyes. 

 

Roger's eyes flickered from Brian to the other hybrid. A low growl coming from his throat before bringing his hand up to Brian. Extending his pinky. Their pinkies hooking together. 

 

“Pinky promise….” He agrees quietly, looking back up at Brian. “Pinky-pinky promise…” He mumbles. 

 

“Pinky-pinky promise.” Brian half smiles with the good side of his mouth. “Hold the mirror for me?” Brian again handed to mirror to the hybrid and began cleaning and putting numbing shots in his cheek. He quickly cleaned and stitched his cheek, putting a few bandages over it. “Alright, how does that look?” Alexa was still whining and whimpering, but Brian ignored her instead touching Rogers golden ear. 

 

“It looks… weird…” Roger admits, gently touching the bandage. His ear twitching at the light touch of Brian's hand. “I don't like it.” He pouts, leaning up and licking softly right under the bandage. Without much of another thought, he licked over Brian's lips before their lips met in a kiss. Roger purred loudly and his tail swayed happily before wrapping around Brian's arm. He heard  _ Alexa _ whine making him growl softly. Plunging his tongue into Brian's mouth, happily licking away at Brian's tongue and mouth.

 

Brian hummed into the kiss, scooting closer and wrapping his arms around Rogers shoulders, holding him close. After a moment he pulled back and kissed Rogers nose. He was going in for another kiss when he heard the horn of the delivery truck. 

 

“Come on, kitty, keep ahold of my hand.” Brian lifted the hybrid off the bed, even if Roger easily could get down by himself. They walked farther into the building and back into the storage room. 

 

“Ohh, Brian, your eye.” Julie hissed as the two came to stand beside her. 

 

“I’m fine. The swelling will go down soon, then I’ll just have a black eye. Not the worst I’ve had.” Brian shrugged, watching the truck backup to the loading bay. He began to yell off orders, telling where different things should go. People moved quickly, other hybrids coming out of the corners to help their masters. Brian at one point went to go help but Julie caught his arm. 

 

“Ah ah, you are hurt-”

 

“I’m okay.”

 

“No, you need to go ice that eye and cheek.” She said strictly, holding a finger up to him. “Roger?” She looked at the hybrid, hoping he could help her case and make Brian take it easy.  

 

“... Brian. In hungry…” Roger tugs at Brian's arm. Looking up with those big blue eyes. “Can we eat….?” He wonders softly, tilting his head before nuzzling the older man.

 

“Oh… Alright.” Brian knows what Roger is doing but smiles and follows anyways. He takes Rogers hand and leads him out of the storage room. “Your shirt is ripped.” He mutters, seeing the claw marks from Alexa. The cuts on the boys chest arent deep but Brian pulls him into the bathroom and washes the blood away. “Looks like she just grazed you.” He mutters to himself before leaning down and kissing each of the nail marks. “Im sorry she got you, and that you had to fight her.” Brian sighed, his hand moving to Rogers cheek. 

 

“I attacked her first…” Roger mumbles, looking down. Remembering the shameful, feral way he acted. “And I'm fine. I've had worse than this.” He mumbles. Wondering if he was talking about his time feral or before that… His ears flattened at both memories, but he shook his head. He still didn't remember  _ everything _ , but he wasn't sure if he wanted to. He just wanted to be with Brian and to remember their time together. 

 

“Roger, she shouldn't have been coming on to me. If you were full human, everyone would have expected you to get anger. Just because you’re a hybrid doesn't mean you shouldn't have those instincts, they should be more so. You were acting normally, like anyone would have.” Brian whispered, his thumb rubbing the soft skin. “Now, what do you mean you've had worse? While you were on the streets or…?” He couldn't help but feel a little hopeful Roger was getting better and soon remember his time before going feral. Brian did not want to have a full  _ relationship  _ with the hybrid until he remembered his time before. “Are you remembering stuff?” 

 

“Yes, of course I am… but….” Roger looked down. “I don't want to continue remembering… I-... I don't like it…” He whines softly. “I don't want to remember it… I don't remember details… but…. I remember….” He shakes his head quickly. “I don't want to…” He mumbles again, keeping his head down. Looking at the scratches on his chest.

 

“Alright, shh.” Brian hushed wrapping the boy safely in his arms. “If you want to tell me, I want to hear. But you don't have to do anything you don't like… But at some point I do want to know what happened when Tim came and took you away. They are putting a case together against him… and if you tell us what happened we can lock him away and throw out the key. So he can never touch you again.” Brian's lawyers had been to see him a few days ago. They had been working endlessly to find everything Tim might have done so he would be locked away. Brian had been putting more resources into looking into Tim and Michael Taylor than he normally would. But it had been  _ his hybrid  _ who was hurt, and there was no way he would let anyone hurt Roger again. “I love you, Roger. And I’m going to work as hard as I can to put everyone who hurt you away and behind bars. If you know of other people who have hurt you or someone you love, tell me and I'll make sure they go to hell.”

 

Roger stayed silent but nodded. Cuddling closer into Brian’s arms with a little whine. “I love you, Brian… Only you. Always you. I love you…” He mumbles before his stomach let out a loud rumble. His ears twitching before looking up. A little pout on his lips. “Brriiiiiiaannnn...” He whines. “Foooood… Please?”

 

“Sorry, sorry, yes food.” Brian laughed kissing his hybrid, the cats tongue hitting his lips first. “There is a baker down the road, how does something from there sound? A donut with frosting and sprinkles?”

 

“Yeah!!” Roger brightens up instantly, ears perking up happily. Clinging happily to his master. “As long as I’m with you.” He purrs. Eyes sparkling up at Brian with a small smile. He happily followed Brian out and through the office, ignoring everything as best as he could. Just wanting to focus on  _ his _ master…


	12. Hold Me, Care For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ END NOTES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ END NOTES!!!!

Roger whined softly as he sat in front of the front door. Ears twitching at each tic from the clock. Counting the seconds, waiting for 6:30 to hit. Anxious to see his master after another long day at home.

 

It had been about a week since the incident at the center where Roger and the other hybrid had attacked each other for Brian. Though Brian wasn't mad at Roger for fighting, he wanted Roger to be safe and away from all of that until Roger was more stable. 

 

So, sadly, Roger stayed home alone while Brian went to work each day. Roger was happy Brian had trusted him enough to stay by himself, but still hated it… Especially since Freddie had to go back to working at the Clinic after his heat. Roger hadn't seen his friend for almost 3 weeks now. And he missed the other hybrid…

 

A small jingle came from the other side of the door, making Roger almost fall on his face as he scrambled to his feet. As soon as the door opened, Roger threw himself onto the man and latched on for dear life. The familiar deep musk filled his nose as he nuzzled his face into Brian's neck. His tail wrapping around the mans leg. Whining and mewing softly as he rubbed his face into the warm neck.

 

“Hey, hey, hey.” Brian chuckled, wrapping his arms around the hybrid. “Hi Roger, I missed you too.” The man leaned down and picked the cat up, carrying him to the kitchen and depositing him onto the counter. “Let me get you your milk, yeah?” Brian laughed, pulling away and moving to the fridge. “What did you do today?” 

 

“No!” Roger whined, jumping off the counter and running to Brian's side. Pressing himself against the older man. His tail firmly wrapping around Brian's arm. He pouted up at his master. His ears flat against his head as a little growl like sound escaped his throat. His blue eyes staring up intently.

 

“Roger.” Brian looked down at the hybrid and pushed his hair out of the way, feeling his hot skin. “Your burning up, kitten. Do you feel alright? Tell me what's wrong, please.” He asked concerned, turning fully to the younger man. He began to do a visual check, before letting his hands move over Roger's back. “What's the matter, hmm?”

 

Roger purred softly at the gentle touch. His ears giving a little twitch as he leaned in for more of the touch. Taking a deep breath of the older man's scent, Roger felt his body heat rise. His breath slowly turned a bit ragid, as if he were starting to pant. A small, familiar uncomfortable pain ran through his body making him whimper.

 

“Hot…” He whines softly. His hands gently gripping at Brian's shirt and tugging slightly before giving a harsher tug, making the older man stumble forward slightly. Just enough for Roger to lean up and lick at the mans lips. Shoving his tongue past and into Brian's mouth. A small whine emitting from his throat at the taste of his master.

 

“‘Oger.” Brian pulled away and held the hybrid at arms length. “None of that, tell me what's wrong, right now.” Brian looked the hybrid up and down, realization suddenly pushing in. “Roger, I need you to be my good boy and answer me, okay?” He took the blonds chin in his hand, forcing eye contact. “Are you going into heat? Yes or no? Answer for me, my good boy?”

 

A small growl left Roger's throat as he was held away from Brian. Wanting nothing more then to be reattached to the man again. He gazed up at the older man with fogging eyes and nodded. Trying to struggle from the grip keeping him at bay. Cursing Brian's longer arms as he reached out. Just barely able to touch Brian's collarbone as he made grabby hands. His tail flickering in a low motion. Another, more desperate growl coming from him.

 

Brian took a deep shaky breath, blowing it out slowly. “Alright, shirt off for me, Roger, take your shirt off.” Brian pushed away again, taking the hem of his own tee shirt and pulling it over his head. He dropped it on the ground and held Roger off, helping him pull the fabric off his own body. “Alright, come here.” He pulled the hybrid closer, letting their skin touch, Roger's hot against his own. “See isn't that better.” Brian smiled, kissing the furry ear.

 

The hybrid pressed himself impossibly closer to the older man. Forcing Brian back against the cool fridge as he buried his face in the crook of the mans neck. Inhaling deeply before giving a little whine. Licking at Brian's neck. Slowly training down and to his collarbone. Purring at the scent got heavier the further down he got.

 

He let his nose run across Brian's chest and to his arms. Tailing swaying and ears twitching as his tongue darted out and licked up one bicep. His nails slightly digging into the back of Brian's shoulder as he gave another, deep purr. 

 

“Alright, alright, come on kitten, let's move to the sofa, yeah? So I dont have this cold thing in my back.” Brian leaned over and picked Roget up by his thighs, feeling the narrow legs wrap around his waist. Roger continued to sniff and lick at his arms and shoulder, his far hand kneading lightly with his nails. As Brian moved to sit, he thought better of it and carried Roger to their bedroom.

 

“Angel, my good boy, I have to let you go.” Brian regretfully placed the hybrid on the bed, getting a loud growl in return. “Just one second.” Using his long arms and strength, Brian flipped Roger onto his stomach and held him down, pulling the waistband of his underwear down on his left ass cheek. Moving quickly he reached into the nightstand and pulled out the birth control shot he had placed there last week. Roger fought against him and howled in anger when the cold alcohol swab was rubbed on his skin. He yelled and kicked when he was stabbed. 

 

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.” Brian chanted, keep Roger still as he rubbed the area. “Alright.” Brian let Roger up and was hissed at. But the cat still fell into his arms and began sniffing him again. “Okay, I have to give myself a shot as well, so just touch here.” He placed Roger's hands on his belly.

 

“Bri…” Roger whines softly, leaning forward and licking from the navel up to just below Brian's upper chest. He continued to lick and knead at the older man before licking  _ down _ from the navel. His tongue tracing the hem of Brian's pants making him whine softly.

 

“One moment.” Brian soothed, petting over the blonds ear as he shivered. He took the other shot out of the draw and cleaned the skin on his hip before pinching the fat there and stabbing himself with the needle. Brian cleaned the mess, putting the used needles in the back of the nightstand drawer to dispose of later. 

 

“Alright, Roger, my angel, I'm all yours.” The older man pushed the hybrid up the bed before crawling over him to connect their lips. He let Roger kiss him for a moment before taking dominance. 

 

Roger purred loudly, his legs spreading instantly and arms wrapping around the older man's neck. His hips snapped up against Brian's making him whine softly. As Brian pulled away from the kiss, Roger whined loudly and tried to follow the mans movements to continue to taste his master but was stopped. A little growl coming from his throat as he looked up with pleading eyes. His pupils fully blown, making his eyes almost completely black.

 

“Ah ah, don't you growl at me, I’m trying to get these pants off.” Brian chuckled, his hands moving to the waistband of Rogers sweats. “Lift your bum for me, baby.” He left Rogers boxers on, seeing him strained against them, but tossed the pants aside. He ran his hands over the pale thighs and hips, over the flat stomach and to Rogers chest. “Such a good boy for me, there's my good kitten. Are you gonna keep being good for your master? Hmm baby? Warm and nice and good.” Brian cooed, his hands holding Rogers sides as he dipped to kiss across the flat stomach. 

 

The hybrid bit at his lip and whined softly. Wiggling under his master's firm touch. A few more desperate whines filling the air before he nodded.

 

“Br-Bri… tou-touch me..  _ more _ .. please, master… I-it hurts…” He whines out, trying to move his hips more. “I-I'll b-be good. Promise, just… just  _ please _ …” He begs, tears filling his eyes as his skin seemed to burn even more. 

 

“Shh, Roger, shh.” Brian soothed, rubbing over his abdomen, crawling up to kiss him firmly. “You need to let me get you ready, okay?” Brian reached into the nightstand and grabbed the lube, pulling off the boxers with his other hand. The man's own cock was pressed painfully into his jeans but he ignored it for the time being. “Turn on your tummy, baby, bum in the air.”

 

Roger happily turned and got into the position he was requested. His tail up and swaying just slightly. He kept his knees spread and his chest down on the mattress. Resting on his cheek before glancing back. Whining softly and pushing his ass up more.

 

“Bri…” He whines softly, his voice pleading as he needed the mans touch.

 

“Right here.” He rub his hand over the hybrids lower back, his other coming to lightly press his lube covered pointer finger into the pink hole. “Is this what you wanted, kitten? Is this what you wanted master to do?” Brian couldn't help but be turned on, Rogers scent in the air and his ass in his face doing things to him. 

 

“Yea…” Roger whines, pushing his hips back, trying to push the finger inside of him. Whining as Brian kept him still and finger teasing him. “Bri… master,  _ please _ !” He cries out softly. A strong desperate tone costing his voice. “Need it… please…”

 

Brian let his finger sink into the warm heat, loving the way Roger whined and cried for him, trying all he could to get more. The man hooked his finger and began to pull out, feeling the bud of nerves. He moved the digits position so he barely rub over it, no more than a tickling touch, torturing the hybrid underneath him. He heard Roger whine louder, trying to move and get more of the sensation, but the older man kept him still. 

 

“Roger, you're such a good boy, such a good kitten, my good boy.” Brian hummed. He had never been one to praise much in bed, but he couldn't seem to hold his tongue now. He wanted Roger to know exactly how good he thought he was. “I don't want any other hybrid than you, Roger, you’re my good good boy.”

 

Roger gave a little moan and whine mixed. His tail flickering as he tried to push back against the fingers again. Being held tight and in place. A louder, sharper whine left his lips as he pushed back harder, breaking from Brian’s hold and forcing the finger in more. A purring moan filled the air as he repeated the same movement only to give another whine as he felt the older man pull away.

 

“N-no, more! Please, more!” He cries softly, pushing his hips back in a desperate attempt to be filled again.

 

“Then stay still, you naughty thing.” Brian chuckled, giving Rogers bum a light tap. He placed two fingers against the slightly stretched hole. Brian scissored his fingers, stretching the muscles with his long fingers. Brian continued to open the hybrid pulling away when he thought Roger would be ready to take him. “Roger, do you think your ready? How do you wanna do this?” Brian suddenly felt very nervous. He was a  _ larger  _ man and had always hurt his past partners. With Roger so needy, Brian was terrified he wouldn't be able to keep Roger from doing something to hurt himself. “Do you want to take control and be on top?”

 

“ _ Want _ Brian…” Roger whimpers, pushing his hips back toward Brian eagerly. “ _ Please _ … So hot… Hurts... Need you now,  _ please! _ ” He whines. His legs spreading even more and tail stayed up. He was already panting softly, a layer of sweat on his body as he glanced back at Brian with need. 

 

“Alright, alright.” Brian soothed, rubbing over Roger's back before moving off the bed to strip his pants. Moving back onto the bed he coated his prick in lube, licking his lips as he took hold of Roger's hips. “Lower down just a bit, kitty.” He hummed, taking hold of his penis and pressing the head to the winking hole. “Tell me if it hurts, alright Roger?”

 

Roger purred softly as he rocked back. Wanting nothing more than to be filled by  _ something _ . He managed a little nod to acknowledge Brian's words, even though he really didn't register what the man said. 

 

A loud gasp escaped his lips. The sound melting into a purring moan as he felt the familiar burn of being stretched. The burn was a cooling burn compared to the awful heat engulfing his body. 

 

He tried to push back for more. Whimpering as he was held still only to moan as he felt Brian push further in. A loud purr filling the room along with the sound of Roger's nails kneading the sheets beneath him and his soft panting moans. 

 

Brian felt his mouth slowly open in a gasp as Roger took more and more of him in. Brian paused and waited to see if Roger gave any grunts of pain before pushing more. He moaned loudly as he passed where most made him stop. 

 

“Rog- can you? Are you gonna take me?” Brian asked looking up to see Roger looking pleased and comfortable. Biting his lips Brian took his hands away from Roger's hips, allowing him to push back until it hurt. He moaned as Roger shoved back, crying out in pain as Brian seated himself fully. “Oh fuck! It's like you were made for me Roger. Your ass was made for my dick!”

 

Roger could barely form words as he was filled  _ completely  _ by his master. Eyes rolled back in pleasure and mouth hung open as his body adjusted to the large intrusion. His ears twitched and tail swayed slowly.

 

Little whines and moans and purrs left him as he tried to communicate his feelings and wants without words. Wiggling his hips slightly and mewing at the feeling. His nails  _ digging _ into the sheets and mattress below.

 

Brian pulled his hips back and slowly thrust forward, his head falling back at the feeling of  _ finally  _ being able to fit inside someone. As he set a slow pace, Brian leaned over Rogers back, pushing the tail to the side, so he could kiss at his neck and shoulders, his hands moving to rub the hybrids chest and stomach. He wanted to he touching Roger everywhere, so his hands moved quickly to rub the thin thighs and hips, his ribs and arms. 

 

“Roger, you feel so good, you're so perfect for me, feel so nice. I love you so much, Roger, I'm so grateful you're my hybrid, that you let me collar you. Such a good boy for me.” The praise fell easily from his tongue as his hips began to snap in a brutal pace. He shifted slightly and began to hit Rogers prostate head on. 

 

The hybrid could only moan and whine as Brian continued to thrust into him. His voice growing louder and louder, especially after Brian began to hit his prostate perfectly. His hips snapped back to meet the older mans thrusts, happily taking everything Brian was giving him. 

 

He whimpered softly as he felt his orgasam close in, only to cry out  _ loudly _ as it ripped through him. Cumming untouched while being filled by his lover. His body happily rocked back against Brian as he rode his orgasam out. Panting and gasping softly as he did.

 

Brian gasped when Roger clenched around him, the extra pressure making him spill over the edge. He bit down on the hybrids shoulder, sucking roughly as he emptied himself. When he came down from his high he was still panting and laying on top of the smaller man. 

 

“Oh shit, sorry.” Brian hissed, sitting up but not pulling out, moving just enough so he wasn't crushing Roger and his tail. “You okay, Roger? Talk to me, baby.” Brian worried, rubbing over the pale back and sides. “Did I hurt you, my love?”

 

Roger let out a deep, throaty purr. His tail swaying softly as he kneaded at the bed. Ears flickering slightly as he heard Brian speak.

 

“Felt good…” He purrs, wiggling his ass slightly. “I want more…” He whines softly, peeking his eyes open. His body still warm to touch, but not burning like before.

 

“Already?” Brian laughed, pulling out and flopping on his back next to Roger. He reached out and pulled the hybrid close, snuggling him close and pressing a kiss to his head. “Give me just a minute, I might not be as good at recovery as you are.” Brian sighed, feeling suddenly concerned he wouldn't be able to keep up with Roger. 

 

Roger gave a little whine and nuzzled closer to Brian. Turning to knead Brian instead of the sheets. Pressing closer to the order man and licking at his neck. A small purr emitting from him.

 

He continued to pant softly, as his body was still overheated, but he kept himself patient. Occasionally grinding against Brian with a small whimper or biting a bit too harshly as his body heat began to rise.

 

“Alright, alright. Come here.” Brian soothed, talking sweetly to his hybrid as he helped Roger move to straddle him. “Take what you need from me, baby, I’m all yours. Use me how you want.” Brian smiled up at the cat, taking hold of his hard prick and Rogers hip, helping guide the hybrid down onto it. 

 

Roger purred instantly at the filling feeling. Steading himself before slamming down on the rest of Brian’s cock. Moaning out as he was completely stretched around the older man. His nails lightly digging into Brian’s chest as he lifted himself and slammed back down. Trying to create a nice rhythm in his current state of mind. His movements a bit sloppy and erratic but pleasurable. His eyes screwed shut as he tried to concentrate on his movements, mouth hung open in a series of moans and mewls. 

 

Brian gasped as Rogers quickly set the pace. He had expected Roger to be needy and want him constantly, but nothing like this. He couldn’t stop the image of Roger in heat with Tim, thinking of how Tim probably used Roger roughly and unkind. He also felt jealous that someone else had touched  _ his  _ hybrid other than him, someone else got to see Roger needy and wanting. The man also found himself hoping Roger had never  _ been  _ this needy before, only Brians kindness making him feel safe enough to want everything he needed. 

 

“Roger.” Brian gasped, grabbing the hybrids hips to keep him firmly seated in Brian’s lap. The man began to make Roger rock back and forth, knowing this had caused his past partners pleasure before. As he pushed Rogers ass back he shoved his hips up, seeing his long penis push at Rogers navel. “Oh  _ fuck!”  _ Brian moaned the sight making him harden more inside Roger. He took the cats hand and made him touch his own stomach, feeling the bump from Brian prick. “Feel that, baby? That’s me inside you.” He moaned, rocking his hips more. 

 

The hybrid  _ purred _ out with a soft gasp. Rocking down against Brian with a new found need and want. His hips moving quickly before slightly faltering as he felt his prostate brushed perfectly. His body shivering and making him moan out louder before repeating the same movement. He tried his best to keep the same position going, whimpering and moaning. Becoming harder and harder to keep the  _ steady _ pace going and the position. His voice growing louder as his climax neared before he moaned out. His orgasam waving through him once again causing his body to shiver and shake from the intensity. His body continued to lazily rock as he rode out his high. Moaning and purring out.

 

Brian found that he wasn’t near the edge, so he let the cat ride out his pleasure, pulling him to his chest. The man rubbed the hybrids back, cooing and shushing him quietly. “You are such a good boy, Angel. My good good boy, perfect hybrid. I love you so much, I don’t want anyone else to touch you, you are only mine. Mine, mine, mine.” Brian reached down and began to rub the base of the long tail, instinct taking over for him. “Such a good boy, my good pet, my amazing cat. Cum again for me baby, can you cum again?”

 

Roger gave a small whining moan. His hips rocking back against Brian’s touch and hard cock. He rested against Brian’s chest, panting and moaning. Gently kneading the man’s shoulders as he continued to rock back. His body shiver and louder moans slipping past his lips as Brian applied more pressure to the base of his tail. Without much more encouragement, Roger found himself easily cumming again by Brian’s touch. Less intense than his last, but still leaving him in a shivering, moaning, and panting state. 

 

“Good boy, such a good boy.” Brian whispered, reaching up to rub at Rogers ears, kissing his forehead. “You okay, Roger? Feel better?”

 

Roger whined loudly, gently rocking against Brian. “ _ Want _ you… _ Please _ … Wanna be filled… Please fill me…” He negs softly, panting and whining as he continued to try and rock back. Deciding that this wasn’t effective before sitting up again. His body shivering and shaking softly as he began to ride Brian slowly. Moaning softly but also whimpering at the overstimulating feeling for himself. But not stopping as he wanted Brian to cum and feel pleasured.

 

Brian lifted Roger by his hips and turned him on his back. He followed quickly after and pushed into the boy, rocking softly into him. When Roger began to whimper and press down be snapped his hips quickly, setting a brutal pace. He reached down between them and took the hybrids cock in hand stroking quickly as he felt himself drawing near the edge. 

 

“Ahh, Roger, I-I…” Brian groaned and shoved forward, his hips faltering as he spilled himself into the boy. He wasn't one to cum multiple times, and his second time was always less then the first. But this time, he came harder than he did earlier. 

 

Roger purred deeply at the feeling of being filled again. Panting and relaxing into the bed, he let his body just go limp. His eyes fluttering closed and tail twitching at the tip. His skin still held warmth, but not as bad as earlier as he cooled off. Small little hums and purrs filled the air around them as Roger began to doze off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **IF YOU MISSED IT ON TUMBLER**
> 
> So as many of you have probably noticed, Jess and I have stopped updating our coworks. I do wanna tell y'all why, so here is the update post.
> 
> As many of you know Jessi is in college, so its finals month/last month of school 😬😬😬 So Jess is studying and doing papers and research and all that other education crap. So saying she is busy is an understatement!!
> 
> I, on the other hand, work forty hours (at least) a week. My grandmother also just got really really sick, having lots of neuro problems. So I am trying to deal with taking care of my family stuff, since my mother is busy, while working still. Also one of my very very bestest friends grandmother got sick as well, so I have to fly across the country soon to help my best friend.
> 
> Both Jessi and I have very big crazy familys, so we are trying to deal with that as well. (And I mean crazy in the literal way for mine.) We both have mental health issues and dealing with the stress of real life and writing this month is just… too much.
> 
> So for both our health and the stories we will be taking this month off. We arent doing this lightly, we talked about it for a LONG time before deciding it was best. 
> 
> Now I’m not saying we might find a good week and come back and write, but just… don’t count on it. We are planning on picking back up with Vampire in the middle of May.
> 
> We also may work on our individual works a little so maybe finally My Only Sun will be updated (im dying with you all!!). But my new Mermaid story will be updated a few times.
> 
> My inbox is open for questions, comments, concerns. Jessi is closed but I do send her the love you send me!!!
> 
> I’m open for anything, even prompts. I find it relaxing answering a few prompts/questions before I go to sleep or when I have a minute, so feel free.
> 
> Before I forget!!! I will be updating hybrid slowly over this next month!!! I’m not gonna make you all suffer that long!!
> 
> We love you guys and are so thankful you enjoy our stories so very much!!


	13. Safety In Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know how I am with a summary. More smut and fluff basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!

Jim quietly entered the house and walked into the main area. Seeing Brian typing away on his laptop, looking tired and focused on whatever he was working on. He noticed Brian had marks on his neck and hair seemed a bit more unruly than normal. As he walked over and set his bag on the sofa, he cleared his throat softly. Giving a small smile to Brian as they made eye contact.

 

“You called? Is Roger okay? You didn’t seem too concerned, but I hurried over anyway.” Jim  _ Miami _ Beach smiled. Folding his hands over his body as he waited for the tried man to explain whatever was the matter.

 

“Yeah, Roger is just in heat.” Brian stood and lead the other man to the bedroom, where the hybrid was asleep. “Its… day 2. Started when I got home from work 2 days ago. I just want to make sure he’s okay, and maybe get some advice on how to best take care of him. He won’t eat, and will hardly let me leave his side. Is this normal? I’ve never experienced a heat before, but read about them, or seen some hybrids at the clinics. He has only had one cup of water and I had to basically force that into him.” Brian stood by the door as Miami went to the hybrids side, the cat fanned out on the bed. “I just want to take care of him, Jim.”

 

“Well.” Jim chuckled softly. “The neediness is definitely normal. Of course it changes with the relationship a hybrid has with their partner. The closer they are, the more clingy and needy they’ll be. So it’s a good sign that he’s super clingy. Means he trusts and loves you.” He smiles back at the man before frowning. “Now. Eating situation. You said it’s day 2 and he’s only had water. That’s  _ very _ unhealthy for him. I can already tell by the heat radiating off of him and what you’ve explained that this is a  _ big _ heat. Obviously, as you can tell, he doesn’t have too much energy after to help his basic needs much. Hybrids  _ really _ rely on their partner for care during this time. Whether it be feeding, bathing, or helping walk to the bathroom. All are equally important. A hybrid can get  _ easily _ sick during this time if left unclean or anything. But the biggest thing is feeding. After having sex like this, the protein released from their body gets awfully low and a lot even get super dehydrated which obviously will lead to health problems after the heat. So it’s very important that after each session they are fed and hydrated.

 

“Now, if he is refusing to eat like you say then you have to figure out a new way. Much like a child. Try bribing him with… promises to go out after heat or… Threaten to not cuddle him or something, until he eats. If that still doesn’t work, threaten him with medicine and shots. There are different hybrids who can’t keep food down during heat or just plain refuse to eat. So there are medicines and shots they can have that gives them the nutrients and protein they need.” Jim explains, gently pressing the back of his hand to Roger’s forehead and taking his stethoscope out and checking the hybrids heartbeat. “But I guarantee if I were to check his protein count and hydration right now, it would be dangerously low. By keeping all of that up, it will make the heat a little easier to deal with as well.”

 

“Alright.” Brian nodded, feeling guilty he had not taken better care of the hybrid. He moved to the bed and touched the blond ear. “How long should this last? Since he was feral and probably hasn't had a big heat for awhile, will it be longer? He usually likes showers but I didn't know how he would feel about it now. Should he still enjoy the normal things he does? He wont let me put clothes on him, whereas normally he will.”

 

“Normal heats are about a week. Give or take a day or two, but since his body is regulating to a normal life style, diet, and care it  _ may _ be longer or even shorter. That’s not something I can confidently give you a timeline for, since each hybrid adapts differently. So, if I were you I would just prepare for a normal week plus a few extra days. Heats can also do this funny thing where one day it will seem completely done only to hit again. So… Just be prepared for anything. Usually, there will be little hints you’ll be able to pick up on to tell when their heat is beginning and ending, but again it’s different for each hybrid. So that’s just going to take your experience with Roger to pick up on his hints.” Jim explains as he checks Roger’s tail and body. Making sure nothing is hurt or broken. 

 

“And, does he normally like clothes?” Jim chuckles, glancing at Brian. “Hybrids typically aren’t big on clothes. But  _ especially  _ during heat… I mean. Think about it. If your body was burning up and uncomfortable would you want to be layered in clothes? No. No one would. So the clothes is understandable. He should still enjoy anything he would normally enjoy. Like a nice, relaxing shower. Just be careful with the temperature and make sure he’s comfortable.” 

 

“Okay.” Brian nodded, watching as the doctor finished his exam. “So high protein food, keep him clean and drinking.” Brian started making a mental list of all the things he could to do help Roger relax. He planned on starting with a long shower then some food, before rubbing the hybrids back. “Is he okay? Im worried about his tail since he broke it.”

 

“He’s doing good. He might seem a bit sluggish when he wakes, but after he’s fed and cared for he should bounce back relatively quickly. As for his tail, it  _ looks _ like it’s doing a lot better. We were supposed to x-ray it this week, but we can push it for next week. As long as he hasn’t showed any signs of it hurting, I wouldn’t be too concerned.” Jim smiles reassuringly as he stood up and faced Brian. “Anything else you’re concerned with or need help with?” 

 

“No, thank you for coming so fast.” Brian smiled softly and lead Jim out of the house. He came back into the room and woke Roger. “Hey baby boy, wake up. Come on, lets to get you in the shower.” Brian smiled when he saw the big blue eyes blink up at him before closing and nuzzling deeper into the bed. “No, come on.” He quickly undressed himself before picking Roger up and taking him to the bathroom. “Look, hot water, nice and warm.” He tried, letting Roger wrap his arms and legs around him. 

 

Roger clung to Brian as they got under the warm spray. A little purr rumbling from his throat as his body relaxed. He kept himself wrapped around Brian, nuzzling the older man’s neck and beginning to doze off as he was still tired from their earlier activities. His purrs echoing through the bathroom as he felt Brian’s hands move over his back in a soothing motion. 

 

Brian took his time washing Rogers body and hair, thankful for his time at the gym so he could hold Roger with ease. “Kitten, I need to wash your front so I need you to stand for me.” Brian whispered, unwrapping himself from Rogers hold. When Roger began to hiss at him he leaned down and kissed his mouth. “I'll be real fast, then I'll hold you again. Turn and lean your back against me.”

 

The hybrid grumbled as he was turned and rested back against Brian. His knees and legs weak under him, so he tried to lean back on Brian as much as he could. The moment he felt Brian stop rinsing him off, he instantly turned back and clung to his master. Whining softly and nuzzling up to him. Rocking his hips forward with a small purr. The hot shower not helping his current problem much.

 

“No, none of that. Not until we get some much needed water and food into you.” Brian hummed, turning off the water and helping Roger out, he wrapped him in a large towel and dried him. “Come on, let's get some food for you.” He lifted Roger into his arms and carried him to the kitchen, grabbing the lunch meat and cheese he had left in there for Roger when he wasn’t home. He sat down at the table, the hybrid in his lap, and took out some food. Roger hissed and turned away. 

 

“Fine, no food then no kisses or sex or cuddles.” Brian lifted the hybrid off his lap and placed him in the chair opposite. “Eat some food and you can have a kiss. Eat this whole thing, you can have some cuddles. Eat and drink a big glass of water and you can have my cock.” 

 

“Bu-But!” Roger whined and shot a wide eyed, worried glance to his lover. His blue eyes filling with tears as he looked down at his lap. His ears perked down and tail completely still. A red flush already on his heating face. “But…” He repeats again in a small whiny voice. 

 

“Food and you can have a kiss and a cuddle. Food and water and I'll give you everything you want.” Brian smiled encouraging, holding some meat and cheese out. “Take one bite and you can have one kiss. Take two and you can have two kisses.” Brian pecked Roger's lips to show what eating would mean he get. 

 

Roger instantly tried to follow Brian’s lips. Pouting and whining loudly as Brian pulled away quickly. He whined and huffed loudly, like a child having a temper tantrum. Folding his arms and looking down. He sat there for a moment, ears flat against his head and the tip of his tail twitching with annoyance, before he glanced at the food. Hesitantly, he picked up a sliver of meat and gave it a little nibble. 

 

“Good boy!” Brian grinned, kissing Roger's cheek. “Eat more and you can have a real kiss.”

 

The hybrid pouted at the shitty  _ kiss _ he had received, growling softly and glaring at the older man. His tail flickering quickly in annoyance as he took more of a bite from the piece of meat. Ears flickering slightly as he heard Brian move and lean over to peck his lips quickly. Once again the older man moved away before Roger could get into the kiss. So Roger took another bite, once again rewarded with another kiss. Roger’s ears and tail twitched as he kept the pattern up. Taking a bite, receiving a kiss, trying to get more from the kiss only to fail and take another bite to try again. Before he knew it, he reached down for his plate on to be met with the touch of plastic under his fingers instead of a cold cut of cheese or meat making Roger whine. 

 

“Good boy, Roger. Such a good boy!” Brian praised, leaning forward to give Roger a real kiss, their tongues tangling together in a sloppy mess. Roger purred as Brian lifted him back into his lap. The older man nuzzled the cats neck, kissing the warm skin. “Alright now for a big glass of water.” He picked the hybrid up and moved them to the fridge, pulling out a large water bottle. 

 

“Take a drink and you can have more kisses. Once it's all gone we can go back to bed and I'll take care of you.” He placed the hybrid on the counter and moved a step away, so they barely touched, and handed over the water. “Big drink, big kiss. Little drink, little kiss. Be a good boy and drink it all down really fast and I'll make it worth it.” Brian smiled, having an idea of how he could reward.

 

Roger pouted as he took the glass from Brian. Looking at the water before bringing the glass to his lips and starting to drink. A small hum leaving his lips as the cool water ran down his aching, hot throat. Before he knew it, he had chugged the entire glass of water down and set the glass down. Instantly regretting his decision as the water settled awkwardly in his stomach, making him grumble and fold his arms over his stomach. 

 

“Good boy, Angel.” Brian hummed, stepping forward and pressing his lips to Rogers in a heated kiss. He let them kiss for a moment before pulling away and working his mouth over the pale throat, making it in love bites and hickeys. As he worked Rogers throat, he moved the hybrids hips to the end of the counter. Using his height, his pushed the cat to lay down and kissed down his chest. “Such a good boy, gonna reward you so good. My sweet kitten, my pet, my Roger, my good boy. I love you so much, you're the only one I could ever want.” He chanted as he worked down the blonds chest and stomach and between his thighs. He knelt down, Rogers legs on his shoulders, and pulled the round cheeks apart before diving in and licking at the used hole. “Hmm taste so good.” 

 

Roger purred loudly as he felt Brian's tongue easily move against his hole. Gasping and moaning softly as the older man continued to lick and kiss around him. His hands reached down and gently tangled in Brian's curls. Moaning louder as he felt Brians tongue slip inside of him. His tail swaying as he gave a content purring moan. Enjoying the new sensation.

 

Brian smiled against the warm skin, continuing to work, giving Roger his best performance. As he slipped in as far as his tongue could, he grabbed the swaying tail and began to rub at the base. Sitting up he shoved his fingers into the now slick hole and began to work Rogers prostate, his mouth moving up to take the hard penis into his mouth. He worked all three spots in the same fast rhythm. 

 

“Bri!” Roger gasps out, moaning loudly at the overwhelming pleasure coursing through his body from his lovers mixed actions. His hips rocking down into Brian's fingers and touch on the base of his tail. His voice grew louder as his orgasam built up quickly, thanks to the stimulating feeling on his prostate  _ and _ base. His fingers tightening in Brian's curls as he began to whine and moan. His body shivering as his orgasam took over him.

 

Brian pulled his mouth off the hard member and watched as Roger came undone before him, his body shaking and shivering with his head thrown back. “So beautiful.” He muttered, a small smile on his face knowing he was the one making Roger like this. Standing, he refilled the glass of water and helped Roger sit up. “Take another drink for me, baby boy, then I’ll make you feel good again.”

 

Roger whined and panted softly as he took the glass. Taking a small sip than before and taking his time to drink at least half of the glass before pushing it back into Brian's hands. His face still flushed and a thin layer of sweat on his forehead as he reached for Brian. Whining softly.

 

“Bri…” He whines softly. His ears perked down as he made grabby hands for the older man.

 

“Im here.” Brian smiled, running his knuckles over Rogers rosey cheek. “I'm right here Roger, nothings gonna take me away.” He moved closer, his hands moving down to rub at Rogers chest before going lower to his thighs. “Let me know if anything hurts, alright.” He whispered, taking ahold of his cock and slipping it into Rogers warm heat.

 

Brian moaned loudly but set a slow pace, taking his time of finding pleasure, mainly focusing on making Roger feel good. He kissed every inch of skin he could reach, his hands gentle as they moved over Rogers tail and ears, back and thighs, hips and arms. “You're such a lovely thing. So good for me, so glad you're mine. I love you so much. No one's ever gonna take you away from me.” The man found himself saying, meaning every word as he looked into the big blue eyes that trusted him so much. As he felt the pleasure pool in his belly, he focused on rubbing the base of the tail again, matching the movements with his hips. “Fuck, baby, gonna cum!”

 

“Brian~” Roger moaned out, his legs tightened around the man's waist as his 2nd orgasam ripped through him. Gasping and moaning as he felt Brian spill deep inside of him once again. He purred and cooed at the feeling as the rode their orgasams out until they were both just a panting mess on the kitchen counter.

 

Roger's tail swayed softly. His ears twitching as he leaned up and tried to nuzzle his lover. A series of broken purrs filling the air as he gently kneaded Brian's shirt.

 

“Feel better, you silly thing?” Brian asked with a bright smile, able to feel Rogers skin cooling greatly. He kissed the cats nose and sat up, getting a grumble. “I'm just gonna get us both some water, its okay.” He soothed, his softening prick still stay inside the hybrid as he leaned to fill the glass again, downing two full glasses before handing it to Roger. “Just a small drink will do this time, in a few hours we will come eat again too. But after you drink this we will go cuddle, since you've been such a good boy for me.”

 

Roger slowly took the glass and took a few sips. Still shaking slightly as his body calmed. He continued to take small sips until the glass was empty and he was able to set it down. He reached up for Brian and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and leaned against him. Nuzzling him with a few purrs as his body began to relax in his lovers touch.

 

Smiling softly the older man picked the hybrid up and carried him to  _ their  _ bedroom. With grumbles from the cat he got Roger comfortable, spooning up behind him, his fingers tracing patterns on the soft skin of hybrids belly. “I love you.” He whispered, nuzzling Rogers neck. 

 

“I love you, too…” Roger mutters while he dozes off in Brian's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is still going for Jess. My grandmother is.... not so well.


	14. See The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy and lots of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy!!!! Love and support is always amazing!

Roger stared up at the sky as he sat out on the balcony of their flat. His heat had ended a few days ago and Brian decided to keep him from work even longer to make sure he was well rested and prepared to enter the building and deal with other hybrids again.

 

Originally, Roger had been pouting about it. Upset that he couldn't be right beside Brian and that he had nothing to do but sit around and watch stupid TV. But now Roger was thankful to have this time to himself. Ever since his heat, he had woken up with a clear mind. Able to recall memories from before he had been on the streets. He could remember his mother. His sister. His  _ father _ . He remembered Tim. Silly classes and friends in school. His sister brushing his hair out and petting him as she fell asleep.

 

But he didn't know what to make of it all. Everything seemed so far away. He had been swooped up into a completely different life with no connections to anyone he knew, beside the happening with Tim… Part of him wished he didn't remember anything. That he was still blind to everything in his past. But that wasn't the case…

 

He sighed and stared up at the clear blue sky. It was about mid day and Roger had decided to take advantage of the rare sunny day. Relaxing under the rays of the sun. Even though he was only on the balcony, he wore his collar. He had actually put it on after his shower as he got ready for the day.

 

His stomach rumbled softly, making him sigh again. He knew he should fix himself lunch, but he really just wanted to sit outside and try to focus on the nature instead of the memories or any other problems of his.

 

“I'm just going to lunch, I'll be back shortly.” Brian said into the phone to Julie, walking quickly to his home. 

 

“ _ You're taking Roger to lunch so you will be at least a while. I know you, and you love being with him so you're going to take as long as possible.”  _ She sighed, he could her the affection in her voice. 

 

“I'll try to be fast.” Brian laughed, stopping at a flower booth as he hung up. He quickly picked a bouquet of pink roses and lilies thinking the light color would look nice compared to Rogers pale skin and blue eyes. Roger had been acting off since his heat, Brian wanted to cheer him up, so he thought surprising him would make Roger happy and maybe talk to him.  

 

As he came onto the flat he saw Roger on the balcony, looking out at the city before him. Brian moved closer before giving a low whistle waiting for Roger to look down at him. “Hello there, you beautiful thing, may I treat you to lunch and a walk in the park?” Brian asked grinning up at Roger, holding the flowers in his arms. 

 

Roger tilted his head and ears flickered as he smiled down at the older man. Crossing his arms as he leaned on the balconies bars. 

 

“Sorry, but I'm taken! You'll have to talk to my lover if you want any such thing, sir!” He teases with a little smile. His tail swaying side to side. 

 

“Oh is that so?” Brian laughed. “And what if I came up there and stole you away? Took you to a far away place and treated you like the royalty I believe you to be? Would you fight me? Or would you come willingly? I promise I could give you everything you wish, much more than your boring, bland, tall, lanky lover could.” Brian teased, happiness filling his chest. 

 

“Oh, I've heard of such promises, but no. I would fight you. I have everything I could ever wish for right here with a lover far better than you. Only thing I wish for is for him to be up here with me instead of at work.” Roger makes a pouty face. “And he can offer me _ far _ better love than you.” He teases right back. 

 

“Oh is that so?” Brian took the bag off his back and put the flowers inside so they were poking out the top. “Would he climb up an vine ladder for you?” Brian asked, moving to the vines covering the side of the building and beginning to climb. “I will win your heart, even if it takes my last breath to do it!” Brian scaled the wall quickly, careful as he heard the fencing the vines connected to crack. “Even if climbing this kills me.” He muttered, trying to find where to put his foot, only a few inches from being able to hook his fingers on the base of the balcony and pull himself up. 

 

“My lover would be sensible and take the stairs like a normal person!” Roger laughs, a hint of concern in his voice as he watched Brian carefully. Leaning over the rail and offering his hand down to the man to help him up. “Silly man.” 

 

“Well…” Brian grabbed the balcony, his feet leaving the wall and hanging below him. “Your lover sounds…” Brian pulled himself up and grabbed the railing, his feet lifting to plant firmly where his fingers had been, he took Rogers hand and pulled him close, so their noses touched. “Like a silly man, if being around you he is still sensible. Because I am so in love with you, I have gone mad with it.”

 

Roger smiled softly. His head tilting as they both leaned in for a kiss before Roger suddenly pulled away and ran inside. Closing the balcony door and locking it. Sticking his tongue out at his lover playfully before running and grabbing the home phone. Dialing Brian's cell phone number and waiting for the man to pick up.

 

“Brian, my love! There's this strange silly man who climbed up to our balcony and offered to steal me away! Saying he'd make me a better lover!” He exclaims dramatically. 

 

“We can't have that!” Brian laughed, he moved to the side of the balcony to where Roger could not see him. “I'm here now love! I pushed he off the balcony, come let me in so I can give you a kiss.” Brian moved back to the door and knocked. When Roger unlocked the door he hurried in and wrapped his arms around the smaller man and picked him up, spinning them around. “Thank you for not going with that silly silly man, my pet!” Brian laughed leaning forward to kiss Roger. 

 

Roger happily leaned forward and received the kiss. His tail swaying happily and arms wrapping around Brian's neck. He quickly pulled away though and back away. A little area on his arm was turning red as he brought it up and gently rubbed it. He sniffed the air before backing up more and hissing softly. His ears flat against his head.

 

“Bri!” He hisses softly. “Are those lilies??”

 

“Ahh…” Brian took his bag off and looked inside. He felt his cheeks flush brightly as he realised what he had done. “Shit! Cats can't be around lilies can they? They are harmful to you, aren't they?” Brian face palmed and moved to the balcony, taking the flowers out of his bag and leaving them outside. “I'm so sorry, Roger, I forgot.” He muttered, shutting the door and staying beside it. 

 

“They're toxic to normal cats, but hybrids can be highly allergic to them. Where cats have to ingest them, the smell and touch can bother a hybrid…” Roger huffs softly, gently rubbing the red area of his arm. Shaking his head, he walked closer to Brian and nuzzled up to him. “It's okay, lover.” He offers a small smile. “Your intentions were sweet and loving. That's all I could ask for… well… I can also ask that you never bring lilies around me again… but for now, I'm happy with the thought.”

 

“I wont I promise, no more lilies ever!” Brian tried to laugh, still feeling embarrassed as he ran his hands over Rogers hips. “I did want to take you to lunch and a walk. I feel bad you've been cooped up in here, and I… can tell you've been upset since your heat. So I just…” Brian shrugged and gave a small smile. His mind had been playing horrid games with him, making him think he wasnt enough for Roger, or that he hadn't taken care of him correctly, or over stepped during his heat and that was why Roger had been acting off. Brian shook his head, deciding he would make the most of their time together before Roger ask for Brian to let him go live somewhere else. “It's a nice day, so the park should be pretty.”

 

Roger completely perked up and nodded. “Yes! I'd love to spend any and all time with you, Brian.” He smiles sweetly before biting his lip. “I also want to talk to you about… well, about me… and us… and everything…” He explains, glancing down. 

 

Brian's heart sank to his toes, his stomach flipping and making him feel sick. “Alright.” He nodded, reaching up to touch Rogers cheek softly. “If… When you want to leave, I can find you somewhere nice to go. I can make sure you are well looked after. I mean, I wish you would stay here, but I understand if… Im not what you need or want.” He looked away, his hands clenching at his sides, trying to keep his emotions at bay. Roger was the first person he  _ wanted  _ around, and the first hybrid he  _ wanted  _ to keep for himself. “Whoever you pick to be your new master I'm sure will be good, I'm just sorry… that I wasn't what you needed or wanted.” 

 

“What? Brian, shut up for a second!” Roger hisses softly, holding his finger to Brian's lips. “That's not what I wanted to talk about.  _ At all _ . I'm perfectly happy and content with you. You're everything I've dreamed up and could ever want. I'm not trying to leave or anything!” He huffs softly.

 

“You’re not?” Brian looked up wide eyed, happiness spreading through his chest as he grabbed Roger and pulled him into the tightest hug he possibly could. “Oh I’m so grateful! I love you so much Roger, I never want you to leave my side!” 

 

Roger giggled softly and nuzzled into the mans touch. Giving a happy, soft purr as he relaxed in the tight embrace. Happy Brian felt so strongly about him and was so worried about him leaving. Before he could say anything else, his stomach gave a loud rumble making him grumble softly and look up to Brian.

 

“You said something about lunch?” He tilts his head and slowly pulls away from Brian. Walking to the door and grabbing the matching leash to his collar.

 

“Yes, lunch.” Brian smiled, taking the leash and attaching it to the collar. “I hope someday you don’t have to be on a leash to walk with me.” Brian gave Rogers nose a kiss before leading him outside. “Now, what did  _ you  _ want to talk about about us?” He asked, leading the hybrid to his car parked behind the building. 

 

“Well,  _ first _ . A leash is safe. Even if I’m not bad, other hybrids have different instincts.” Roger huffs as he walks beside Brian. “And second… Well… I’m sure you’ve noticed I’ve changed a bit… I mean. Speaking clearly and less… Well. Less useless. And I don’t really know why or how, but I just kinda woke up clear headed… Maybe after my heat, all the previous stress was just lifted and allowed me to open again? I don’t know how all that works.” He huffs again, staring up at the sky for a minute. “But, long story short is… I remember. Everything. My life before, my family, Tim, school… Still trying to clearly remember the little moments in between, but the big picture is clear… You get what I mean?”

 

“I think so.” Brian nodded, driving them smoothly around the streets of London. “And since you are remembering things… What do you need? How can I help?” He asked, not knowing where Roger was going with this conversation. 

 

“I-... I don’t know…. I just… I feel…” Roger bit his lip as he stared out the window quietly to collect his thoughts. Suddenly feeling very… open and vulnerable. His ears perked down slightly. “I don’t know what to do… I mean… I remember all of this stuff… My mother… My sister… But now, I have a completely different, new life… It’s like I woke in some kind of alternate universe. Though I love it, I can’t help but feel… confused… I know my family is out there, but I haven’t seen them in… So long… I haven’t had any contact with anyone from then, expect Tim… It’s like I have these memories, but they don’t feel like…  _ my  _ memories… and I… I just wish I didn’t have them… I wish I could just focus on this new life… But I don’t know how to while remembering everything else…. I-... This barely makes sense, I’m sorry…” He looks down at his hands folded in his lap. Chewing at his bottom lip and he quietly tried to think of everything.

 

“No Roger, it makes sense. I can't even begin to imagine what it would be like to one day wake up in a completely different place with new people but remember the life I’m living now. It has to be so confusing and scary and stressful.” Brian reached out and touched Rogers hand comfortingly. “I.. I’m going to be honest Roger, really really honest. You dad… he’s working to have more laws over hybrids, where I’m working to have less, so he and I… don’t get along very well. But if you want to I can set it up so you can go visit home. Or we could travel up to northern London so you can visit your old school and stuff. I got all your records when you were registered to me, so I can get the address and that. I could find some way to get in contact with your sister too. I will do whatever you need.” Brian looked at the hybrid, his hand moving back to the steering wheel.

 

“... I  _ hate _ my father.” Roger hisses confidently. “So you can fucking demolish him. But I would like to see my mother… Which will be hard, since… Well. My mother is a hybrid. And obviously you know how radical he is. No one can get near  _ his _ hybrid or her get near anyone else without his consent… So…” He sighs softly. His nails scratching at his jeans as he just thinks about his father. “I can’t really visit home. And for the school… I don’t know…” Another sigh leaves his lips as he leans his head back on the head rest. “I don’t want to reconnect with anything… But… I do want to know that my mother and sister are safe… Hopefully after starting to really build my life up again, this feeling of confusion will leave… I don’t know what steps to take right now… So I’m just kinda… going for it?”

 

“I can look into your mom and sister for you, make sure they are safe.” Brian nodded, pulling into the parking lot of a casual restaurant. “As for where to go, I think this is where we talk about us. Roger I don’t want you as a hybrid pet. I want you as a… partner and lover. I want to….  _ be  _ with you, as I said. If you want to go back to school, I can set that up. You could help me with the business, or you can do whatever you want. I'll be there to support you anyway you need.”

 

“... Brian… I-.... I want to be your lover too. But… at a certain point, there are many things I shouldn’t be able to do or be treated equally on. After a certain point, I  _ am _ a pet.” Roger says, looking over at the other man. Biting his lip at the look Brian was giving him. “I-.... I think our views on hybrids are a bit different, Bri…” 

 

“That's what I don’t understand! Why just because you have a tail are you treated different and  _ expect  _ to be treated that way? You deserve just as much as I do?  _ What  _ makes you different from me?” Brian asked, feeling sad Roger expect to be treated like an animal. “Yes, a cat should be treated differently from a human. But a human cat is still  _ human  _ and should be treated as such. Do you  _ want  _ to be treated like an animal?” He asked seriously, looking over at the hybrid.

 

“ _ Yes _ .” Roger hisses softly, snapping his gaze directly to Brian’s. “On certain matters, we  _ need _ to be treated like animals, Brian! Because we  _ are _ ! I am 50% animal, Brian.  _ 50% _ . I am  _ not _ human!  _ More _ than  _ half _ on my instincts are animalistic, Bri. A hybrid can become  _ 100% _ animal. 100% feral. But a hybrid can not have 100% humanity. Never can that happen. We will  _ always _ have animalistic tendencies. We will never be fully human. We are  _ not _ your equals. That being said, yes. Hybrids should be treated fairly! The sex rings and the awful treatment just because we’re hybrids needs to stop. That’s disgusting…. But when it comes to me calling you ‘master’ or having to wear a collar or leash, hybrids don’t find that offensive or degrading! That’s part of our nature! You are my master. You take care of me. Collars and leashes keep us safe from humans and  _ other  _ hybrids. It’d be nice to also get paid equally, but most hybrids have a master to care for them. Some hybrids who love other hybrids, it’d probably be helpful for them to have equal pay and things like that… But we know we won’t be treated equally. Brian, we don’t want to be treated equally. We want to be treated fairly. We want to be treated with kindness and have a sense of liberty and say in our society. But we want people to know that we are well aware we are  _ not _ human! There are certain things we shouldn’t be allowed to do and should be kept from…” He tries his best to explain. His ears perking down as he realizes he just went on a bit of a rant.

 

“Like what?” Brian asked, very interested in what Roger had to say. “Where is the line in fairness and equality? What shouldn’t be allowed? And what if you have different views than another hybrid? Where is the line? That's what I want, is to find the line and set the standard.”

 

“Well.” Roger’s ears perked and twitched as he sat up and cleared his throat. “Of course hybrids have different views. Some are very radical and do think hybrids are meant to stay at home, ya-da, ya-da, ya-da. There are others who think we could be completely independent from humans. I think I’m more in the middle. I think hybrids would be able to live separately or not need a human companion, but I don’t think a hybrid could completely break away. There’s just too much going on. But I also don’t think we should be  _ forced _ to be ‘house-pets’. There are some hybrids out there that naturally just kind of gravitate and are okay with that, but some hybrids want to get out there. What  _ I  _ think would be an appropriate point of action is to get a hybrid branch in our government. Made for hybrids, by hybrids, to help make sure hybrids are taken care of a fairly the way we can agree on. I don’t think hybrids should be allowed to vote on human elections, but if we had our own little section of things we could vote on, concerning us, that’d be amazing. Because right now, humans are making  _ all _ of our laws not caring if it’s what we want or what we need. But I do believe if we were able to take matters into our own hands, it would allow us to sort out our priorities and fair treatment. Hybrids and Humans could talk about everything in a higher place and really come to an agreement…” 

 

“So… what we need to do is get all the old men who are stuck in their ways out of office. We need…. We need to get people who think the same as we do into office.” Brian's mind was now racing with ideas. What Roger was saying made sense! They had to fix what was happening high so it will slowly fix everything below it. “Roger!” Brian said excitedly, making the cat jump and flinch away. “Oh love, I'm so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. But you are correct! We have to fix things from the top and work our way down! You  _ BRILLIANT _ thing! Thank you for telling me this!”

 

“Uh… You’re welcome?” Roger giggled softly, relaxing a bit as he realized Brian wasn’t mad at him. “Kind of seemed like the obvious choice to me, but apparently you humans have a different way of going about things!” He teases with a little smile as he opened the car door. Wanting to get in the restaurant and finally eat. “I’m starving and if you don’t feed me I’m going to start eating the seat.” 

 

“Of course, sorry.” Brian laughed, getting out of the car and taking the leash again. His mind was still racing as he took Roger's hand, leading the way to the doors. 

 

“How many?” The host asked, smiling up at Brian. 

 

“Just two.” Brian smiled back, following the man to their table. As they sat Brian took the bread and set it before Roger. “Eat this not the chair.” He teased, not caring his eyes were probably heart shaped.

 

Roger perked up happily and took a slice of bread, not even bothering to butter it before happily munching away. Purring softly as he got something in his stomach. He took another slice and buttered it up, holding it out to Brian happily. His tail swaying side to side.

 

Brian leaned forward instead of taking the bread he instead bit it straight out of Roger's hand. “Nummy.” Brian laughed, leaning forward to kiss Roger's lips. “I have a question for you, baby. You can say  _ no _ , okay? It won’t bother me one bit. But my family is having a reunion and I have to go, I've been promising my mom for months. Do you wanna come? It's over night, so if you don’t, I'm sure John and Freddie won’t mind having you over.”

 

“As long as I’m with you, I want to go.” Roger purrs, fixing another slice of bread and happily nomming on it as a server walked up.

 

“Hello, sir.” The pretty waitress smiles straight at Brian, handing him a menu. “May I get you and your companion a drink to start off with?” She asks, tilting her head and holding her pen and paper. Awaiting his answer. 

 

“Water for me. Rog?” Brian asked, turning the menu over so Roger could see the drink options on the back.

 

“Mm… May I get a pink lemonade, master??” Roger asks, his ears perking slightly as he looks up to his lover.

 

Brian's lips twitched slightly, not liking being called master, but then he remembered what Roger had said. “Sure. Water and a pink lemonade.” Brian smiled. 

 

“Alright, I will be right back.” The woman smiled and hurried away. Brian turned his attention back to the hybrid, who was buttering more bread and bringing it to his mouth. Reach quickly, Brian grabbed the cats hand and brought it to his mouth, stealing the food from his hand, his eyes glinting in mischief.

 

A mixture of a gasp and growl left Roger’s throat as he took his hand away and glared at the man. Tail flickering softly as he pouted. Quickly he took another slice of bread and buttered it up, popping it in his mouth before Brian could steal it again.

 

“Meanie.” Roger mutters as he chews his bread. Taking another slice and doctoring it up before holding it out to Brian. Swallowing what was in his mouth. “All you have to do is ask and I’ll share.” 

 

“But it was much more fun to steal it, your face was so cute when you gasped!” Brian laughed, taking the bread and splitting it in half, shoving half into the hybrids mouth before kissing him. “Hmm buttery.” He laughed. “Alright, slow down so we don’t spoil lunch. What do you want?” He held out the menu, letting Roger look first.

 

Roger giggled and took the menu. Scanning over the different options before licking his lips as he zoned in on the seafood section. His tail instantly swaying back and forth. His eyes narrowing like a cats.

 

“They have rainbow trout… Oooooh and salmon… And a lobster tail… Oh! They have a seafood sampler plate! Little bit of everything. Even regular meat… Fried shrimp, fried crawfish, yum, fried tilapia, chicken tenders, crab cakes and fries! Sounds delightful!! May I get that???” His eyes dart to Brian hopefully.

 

“You can get whatever you want, baby boy.” Brian smiled, looking at the menu and deciding on a veggie stir fry. “When the waitress comes back, just tell her what you want. Just remember your hungry, you may not be able to eat all that. If you want we can go get real seafood from somewhere else tonight, it will be higher quality, fresher, and taste better. How does that sound?”

 

Roger’s ears perked straight up as he practically bounced in his seat. “Yeah! Sounds  _ deeeeeee-lics!! _ ” He purrs out happily. “I don’t remember the last time I had fresh seafood!! Oooo!!! One day we should have a sushi and sashimi meal!! I bet I could out eat you.” He giggles. Tail swaying happily.

 

The waitress returned and set the glass of water and pink lemonade in front of Brian, allowing him to distribute the drink to his hybrid before pulling out her pen and paper again.

 

“Alright, what can I get you and your companion for lunch, sir?” She asks with a little smile.

 

“I'll have the veggie stir fry, please.” He smiles before glancing at Roger. “Chicken tenders and fries, right?” He asks, getting an excited nod. “Yeah, chicken tenders and fries.” 

 

“Alright, I'll get that started for you!” The waitress walked off quickly. Brian reached for Roger's hands, rubbing the back with his thumb. 

 

“I know you could out eat me, I don’t eat meat, kitten.” Brian smiled softly, kissing Roger's knuckles.

 

Roger’s ears flattened as he pouted and looked down before reperking back up. “But you could have a teriyaki tofu roll! Or an avocado cucumber mango roll… A sweet potato tempura roll… Shiitake veggie roll… What else… Well. Point is, there are still a lot of different ones you could eat that don’t have crab! Though you’re missin’ out cause california rolls are the fuckin’ bomb. And spider rolls… Oooooo!” Roger purrs happily, thinking about the soft shelled sushi roll. 

 

“Well, looks like we are going to be eating a lot of sushi.” Brian laughed. “What else do you like? Other than food, I mean what do you like to do? Sports? Art? Tell me everything you like and don’t like.” Brian asked, resting his chin on his hand.

 

“Hm? Oh, well… Let’s see… Sports are a no-go! I would  _ much _ rather chill at home and take a much deserved cat nap than to do anything active. Unless sex counts as a sport. Which I don’t think it does otherwise I would be recruited and be like a bigilionaire by now. But. Guess what I’m not. Oh well… Um… I  _ love _ music! Mostly all the oldies! Like… 70s, 80s era. Though 50s and 60s are my jam too. I love to sing and I learned how to play drums! One of my friends in school and I would always sneak off to try and learn how to play. I love comics and scifi books and movies! Ummmmmmm what else…. I don’t really know.” Roger thinks, staring up at the ceiling as he sways side to side before shrugging. “One thing I definitely hate is cold… anything. I hate the cold. I also hate clothes. Which kind of sucks cause in the winter I have to wear a lot of clothes to keep warm… Or just stay naked in my warm bed.” 

 

“Alright.” Brian laughed, thinking he could spend all of winter naked in bed with Roger. “So are you a David Bowie fan? Rolling Stones? Beatles? I also want to see you play the drums.” Brian grinned, loving to hear Roger so open and happy. “And no. You cant have sex with anyone else. I say you have all the freedom you want, except only sex with me.”

 

“Oooo! All of the above!! Also Aerosmith, Led Zeppelin, Beach Boys, Eagles, Journey! All great groups. I’d love to play for you. And… I don’t want to have sex with anyone but you.” Roger flashes a tiny smile. Swaying softly as he stares up at his lover. “I don’t want to ever have to have sex with anyone but you or watch you have sex with someone else.”

 

“ _ What!?”  _ Brian gasped. “Want me  _ what?”  _ Brian felt like he was going to throw up, why would Roger ever think he would sleep with someone else, let alone make him  _ watch!  _ “Why in the name of everything that is good in this world would I sleep with someone else and  _ make you watch?”  _

 

Roger remained quiet and looked down. His ears flattening and tail falling low as he offered a little shrug. Mumbling a little  _ ‘I don’t know _ ’ as he stared at the table. Noting a few little crumbs that had fallen on the table from his bread eating session. 

 

“Roger, has… has someone made you… do that?” Brian asked, squeezing the hand that was in his. “Baby, please tell me.” He softened his voice and filled it with concern. 

 

“No. It’s just something that I thought I wouldn’t want to ever happen…” Roger shrugs, keeping his gaze down. Biting at the inside of his cheek. “Didn’t mean for it to be taken that seriously…”

 

“Roger, baby, none of those thing will ever happen with me. I  _ promise  _ you, nothing like that will happen. Even in sex, if you want things to happen, we will have safeword and things like that in place before I even think of touching you.” He softly touched Roger's cheek. “I love you, Roger, so much. And I would never, ever, do anything that made you uncomfortable. Okay? We are going to have open communication between us.”

 

Roger nodded, keeping his eyes down. His ears perking as he heard the waitress walk back over. Happy to have a distraction. The waitress smiled and handed Brian Rogers plate, so Brian could give it to his hybrid before setting down Brian’s plate.

 

“Need anything else?” She chirps happily, looking to Brian.

 

“Soy sauce if you could.” Brian smiled before looking at Roger. “And ketchup.” He smiled again as the woman walked off. “So… how's my four year old with his chicken fingers?” Brian teases lightening the mood again.

 

“Um. Fan-fucking-tastic. Because they look delicious and it’s meat! How’s your little veggie thing going on over there?” Roger teases right back, thankful Brian decided to switch off the other topic. Picking a tender up. “And they’re chicken  _ tenders _ , sir. Excuse you. Chicken fingers are different parts of chicken meat thrown together in a gross, disgusting manner. Put together with meat glue. Chicken  _ tenders  _ are pure chicken meat from the breast.” He says in a playful scolding tone before taking a happy bite out of his chicken  _ tender _ . “And yes.” He hums mouth full before chewing and swallowing. “Hybrids can actually taste the difference  _ very  _ easily. As well as smell it, depending on how shitty the quality really is.”

 

“Oh well  _ excuse me!” _ Brian put his hand on his chest and sat up straight. “I'm sorry if I'm not educated on the proper meat cuts, since I don’t  _ eat it.”  _ Brian rolled his eyes playfully as he stabbed a piece of carrot with his fork. “Try this, its sesame seed and tofu. I think you'll like it.” He held out his fork to the hybrid. “Not all vegetarian food is gross. A lot is, but not all. I can actually make some really good burgers for us sometime.”

 

Roger purred and happily took a bite. Humming softly and swaying as he chewed and swallowed. “Tastes okay.” He hums. “And at least now you know the difference! Also, Chicken fingers are for 4 year olds. Chicken tenders are for so-phi-so-cated grown ups!” He says in a matter-of-fact tone. Taking another bite of his tender. “What’s one of your favorite veggie meals??” 

 

“Parmesan Eggplant.” Brian smiled, reaching over to steal a fry from Roger plate. “Those are yummy. And I'm glad your a Sophisticated Grown Up.” He hummed in a posh tone, before laughing, his phone going off in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out and checked his text. Sighing he pushed it away and focused back on Roger. “So when you go to the market, can you smell the things that are fresher?”

 

“Um…. Well… Let’s just say I can smell the rotting and bad things that may be covered up with chemicals and stuff. I can  _ also _ smell the difference between organic and chemically altered things. They have a  _ very _ different smell and an awfully different taste, which I’m sure humans can taste if they were to take a bite out of each one right after each other. I’m sure there a more hybrids who have trained themselves or have been trained to scent out the fresher things. A lot of high end restaurants will hire a trained hybrid specifically for that reason.” Roger explains, reaching over and stealing another carrot and piece of broccoli off Brian’s plate. Popping it in his mouth happily. 

 

“That's good to know. We have a like, between house where we train hybrid to do certain jobs. That would be good to start training them on, we could talk to a few restaurants and get them hired.” Brian nodded. “If you could do any job what would it be? Even jobs only humans have?”

 

“Ummmmmmm… I’d be a rockstar!!” Roger giggles and shakes his head. “Maybe in some alternate universe. Otherwise… I guess… Well. I want to help the future of my kind. Give hybrids more of a chance and brighter future. So, I guess I’m right where I need to be. Beside you.” He smiles softly, tail swaying as he took a sip of his pink lemonade. 

 

“You'd make a great rockstar!” Brian laughed. “Well, I have to just take my bars then I'm a lawyer.” Brian sighed thinking of the test that was coming. “I've been putting off because of the business, but I promised myself I'd take it here in the next six months.” Brian shrugged. “There aren’t any classes for hybrids but I have all my books still. You'd be able to learn the laws, that way you know what's going on.” Brian said seriously. 

 

Roger tilted his head and shrugged slightly. “I mean, human affairs don’t really concern me too much. I don’t have a say and hybrids are led to trust and follow whatever their masters prefer. But it’d be nice to learn, I guess. If only to keep up on hybrid based laws and follow those.” He hums softly, finishing off another tender. Picking up his last and taking a big bite.

 

“I have a book on hybrid laws, so…” Brian shrugged, his phone going off again. “Rhh.” He huffed grumpily, looking at the message. “Julie needs my help, it looks like a fight broke out between John and another hybrid. Freddie was involved.” He read more of the next his eyebrows raising. “Someone ripped his collar off. Would you mind coming with me? I'm sure Freddie could use a friend, and I don’t have time to run you home.” 

 

“Ah.” Roger inwardly pouted but nodded. “Yeah, sure.” He agreed, setting his tender back on the plate and wiping his hands with a napkin. The waitress took notice of their movement and walked over.

 

“Everything okay? Need a check?” She wonders, looking to Brian. 

 

“Yes, please. And a box to go.” Brian smiled, watching her hurry away. He took Roger's hand and give it a tight squeeze. “Once we are done at the clinic, I'll take you to dinner then we can go home and watch a movie, yeah? Make a proper date of it, I'll even buy you flowers that  _ aren’t  _ lilies.” He joked.

 

Roger smiled softly and nodded. Letting Brian take care of the bill and everything as the waitress came back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Love to know what you all think or if you have questions! My inbox is open on tumblr @darb6226


	15. The Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!!!!!! HAPPY WEDNESDAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the good shit

Following Brian’s rushed pace back to the car and buckling in. Resting back against the seat as they made their way to the clinic. He bit his lip as he noticed the police cars outside of Miami’s clinic. Jerking slightly as Brian came to a rushed stop while he parked. Quickly, Roger unbuckled and followed Brian inside. Keeping himself right against the older man as they walked in. Police talking to Miami, Roger noticed a hybrid in the back being handled, making him frown. But his ears suddenly perked up as a very odd scent crossed him.

 

Pushing away from Brian, he walked further to one of the back rooms where John and Freddie sat. The human looked a bit scruffed, but Freddie’s neck was  _ red _ from where his leather collar had been  _ ripped _ off. There were nail marks on his cheeks, and neck. As well as his clothes being torn. The other hybrids hair was messy, even as John gently pet it down. He noticed how both pairs of eyes darted to him as he walked, but noted how Freddie seemed to instantly relax. The two whispering to each other before Fred gave a little nod. John slowly got up and placed a small kiss of Freddie’s forehead before moving toward the door. Giving a small nod to Roger before exiting.

 

The blond stood there for a moment, just kind of staring at his friend before moving over and sitting by the older hybrid. He left a nice space between them, not wanting to make Fred uncomfortable, but the space was quickly filled as the other scooted over and just let himself fall against Roger’s shoulder. Their tails finding each other and tangling together. Roger put his arms around his fellow cat and held him. Gently petting his shoulder with a soothing touch. While being  _ this  _ close to Fred, he noticed that odd scent was most definitely coming from him. 

 

“... Fred?” Roger says in a soft voice, receiving a little purr in response. “... Are you okay? Anything you want to talk about?”

 

“... I’m fine… Just… Just a bit shaken. I wasn’t expecting…” Freddie takes a deep breath. “I wasn’t expecting  _ that _ … They seemed to quiet and calm and then all of a sudden… Well… You know how different hybrids can be…” He explains and shrugs slightly.

 

“... Anything else?” Roger pulled away slightly and looked at his friend. “I haven’t seen you since you had to leave for your heat. Was everything okay?”

 

“Oh, it went well. John took great care of me, as always…” Fred nods with a little smile.

 

“... Fred. Your scent is off. Did you guys take your shots? Are you feeling okay?” The blond bites his lip, hoping he wasn’t overstepping. 

 

“Yeah. We both took our shots… I mean-... No. No, yeah. We did.” Freddie nods before looking away slightly. “I mean…”

 

“Fred?” Roger grips Freddie’s shoulder in a reassuring way. 

 

“... I started slightly early, but I didn’t tell John. Cause… I didn’t think anything would happen… It wasn’t anything bad, either. I wasn’t burning up or incoherent… But… I mean… We  _ did _ … that night… and the next morning, we took our shots…” Freddie explained, his panic starting to show in his voice. Suddenly Roger was able to understood why Freddie was so shaken. He knew the older hybrid had gone through many situations like this before over a collar or just a fight with a feral… but never like…  _ this _ .

 

“... Does John know?” The younger tries softly, knowing the answer already. 

 

“... I-... I haven’t even acknowledged it before this… I mean… Deep…  _ Deep _ down I… I knew… But I didn’t want to…” Freddie’s voice began to crack as the tears filled his eyes. His ears flattening and tail tightening it’s hold on Rogers. He leaned into the younger hybrids comforting embrace. “Rog, what am I going to do? I don’t care how great Miami or Brian, or John are… I can’t be  _ pregnant _ and work! Do you know how hard it is to work in a position I’m in right now  _ not _ pregnant and a hybrid? The company gets so much shit over me, and others, for being just plain hybrids! I-I don’t want to put the company through more shit!... I-I… I… I don’t want to put  _ John _ in that situation… He doesn’t deserve that… a-and we’re not married, only registered… an-and… Damnit, Rog! What am I going to do?!” Freddie begins to sob as Roger rocks him gently. Shushing him softly and petting him.

 

“Hey… Hey, it’s okay… We’ll figure it out, Fred…” Roger coos softly, feeling bad for the older hybrid. Knowing full well a pregnant hybrid was worse than a plain hybrid. Talk about not being able to do  _ anything _ … “But… You need to tell… someone… Besides me. You need to get checked and make sure everything is okay…” He points out, chewing on his lip as he heard footsteps coming toward their location.  

 

Brian and John had talked with the Officer Williams and smoothed things over. The hybrid would have to be taken away, since both Freddie and John had been hurt as well as another member of Miami’s staff. The two friends moved into the the back room, where they found Freddie sobbing on Roger's shoulder. John immediately hurried to the hybrids side, but stopped a few feet away, not wanting to frighten Roger more. 

 

“Freddie, love, what's wrong?” John asked, wanting to reach out and touch his hybrid softly. “Are you hurt more than you thought? I know this happens a lot love, but it's okay. We can not have you work with other hys for a while.” John looked to Roger when his mate only started crying harder. John felt desperate, his chest clenching at the thought Freddie wanted Roger more than him. “Darling?” 

 

Roger glanced up at John, knowing it was probably hard for the human to watch his hybrid cuddle up to Roger instead of seek comfort from him. Especially since their tails were both still tightly entangled. But slowly Freddie pushed away from Roger, keeping their tails tangled as he looked up to his lover. 

 

“I-... John… I-... I’m s-so sorry!” He begins to sob again. Relaxing as Roger gently rubbed his back. Silently supporting him. “I-I started m-my heat early! Th-the night before we took the shots… a-after we had had sex that night! I-I thought si-since we took them right in the morning it wou-would help, bu-but…” He shakes his head and looks down. Still crying heavily as his arms wrapped around his flat, clothed stomach. 

 

“Wait…” John shook his head, trying to understand what Freddie was implying. “Dear… are you- are you pregnant?” John asked, his brow furrowed. Freddie let out a choked sob and nodded. John felt a mix of emotions but the overpowering one being joy. “I'm- I'm gonna be a dad.” He whispered, the biggest shit eating grin taking over his face. He whipped around to look at Brian. “Bri! I'm gonna be a dad!” John hurried to Freddie and wrapped him in his arms. “I'm gonna be a dad! Freddie, you’re pregnant! We’re gonna have a baby! I'm gonna be a dad!” He pulled away as he was  _ shaking  _ with excitement, until he saw Freddie still crying, his mood suddenly dropping as he realized  _ Freddie  _ might not want to be carrying  _ his baby. _ “Freddie, talk to me, sweetheart. Do you want the baby? If you're not ready we can always figure it out. Talk to me.”

 

“I-... I couldn’t be more thrilled, John… But… Th-there’s just too much! I-I could lose my job! Even if I don’t the company could go through some much shit! I couldn’t do that to Brian, or you, or Miami! I don’t want to cause any problems! It’s hard enough for a regular hybrid, but for a pregnant hybrid? I-...it’s just… An-and we’re not married! What will people say about you? I-I don’t want you to get in trouble o-or worse…” Freddie cries softly, shaking in his lovers grasp. 

 

“Freddie, I-... i have something to admit.” John said sheepishly, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a thin silver ring. “I've had this… for weeks. I had the metal from your first collar melted down and made into this.” John smiled and looked down shyly. “I've been looking for the right time to ask you, or I was waiting for your registration anniversary in two months.” John got down on one knee and held up ring up. “Marry me Freddie, make me the happiest man alive and be my hybrid and husband. Please, marry me?”

 

Freddie yelped before flinging himself into John’s arms in pure excitement. His tongue darting out to meet John’s lips naturally before they kissed. His tail untangling from Rogers and began to sway softly. Pulling away, he was smiling softly and nodding.

 

“Ye-yes… Yes… I-... Yes!” He exclaims softly before frowning. “But we still have the other problems…”

 

“I think I can help there.” Brian smiled stepping over the couple on the ground to sit next to Roger. He told them of how he and Roger had talked earlier and his ideas of how they could fix a very broken system. “I was actually going to ask you, Freddie, if you would mind quitting here and working for me personally. I want to begin looking into the men and women of our government, lawyers, accountants, everything. I want to find the  _ dirty  _ ones and the  _ clean  _ ones. I want you and Roger to use the internet and research everyone, starting with the queen herself, then the prime minister. I think we can fix this broken system by starting at the top, and we have to get the top people out who are bad.” Brian explained more in detail of how he planned to do this, of the resources he could use. “John and I will continue to run the business and help you two wherever you need us.” He shrugged. “And this is just the beginning, things might change as we go, but we have to start somewhere.”

 

“... But what about Miami? He’s been so good to me… I couldn’t just up and quit for you… No offense but Miami has really helped me…” Freddie looks down. “This all sounds great, but I have to think about my connections now as well…” 

 

“I'll pull Martha from the South River Clinic and have her work here in your place.” Brian smiled. “You trained her after all, I’m sure she will work hard to fill the big shoes your leaving.  _ And  _ Miami is part of this plan. We need doctors and nurses to take care of hybrids, and who can speak of times they had to take care of hybrids who were mistreated. I want doctors and vets called out as well, they are part of the problem too.” 

 

“I think it's a good idea, Fred. Keep you safe and away from the feral who will attack.” John whispered, petting his hybrids ear. “And if we do this we might be able to find your sister easier.”

 

Freddie perked up instantly. Looking down and thinking before nodding. “... Yeah… Okay… Let’s do it then…” He agrees after a minute of consideration. Wanting nothing more than to find his little, hybrid sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the good shit! Let me know what you think!!!


	16. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CELEBRATE!!!! As celebration that Jess and I are now a couple and dating, heres a new chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING

Brian pulled out Roger's chair as they were seated at the Japanese style restaurant. “Is this the kind of place you had in mind?” Brian asked, sitting down across from his hybrid and looking at the menu. “I'm lost, you pick. You seemed to know what was good for sushi.” He passed the menu over with a shrug.

 

The hybrid happily looked over the menu. Practically salivating as he scanned the menu. “We could do a dinner order. You could get the teriyaki tofu platter, which is actually really good. Comes with rice and miso soup. I think I might get the chicken and shrimp teriyaki… but for sushi, definitely the spider roll… Shrimp Sashimi, Tuna Sashimi… Shiitake Veggie Roll and the Sweet Potato Tempura Roll? Those are both great vegetarian options.” Roger hums happily. 

 

“How about  _ you  _ order for me and I'll try whatever you tell me to as long as its vegetarian, of course.” Brian smiled as the waiter came to their table. 

 

“Hello, sir.” He gave a small bow. “What can I get started for you for drinks?” 

 

“I'll have a water with lemon.” Brian smiled. “And my companion can order for himself, he will be placing our order tonight as he is picking.” The older man gave Roger a big grin. 

 

“Alright.” The waiter smiled and turned to Roger. 

 

“U-um… I’ll have a green tea and a glass of water, please…” Roger says softly, looking down.

 

“Alright. Were you ready to order?” The man asks softly.

 

“... A dinner order of the Teriyaki Tofu, steamed rice and a miso. A dinner order of the steak and shrimp teriyaki, lo mein noodles instead of rice. I’ll just steal some of Bri’s rice later… Miso as well. And a spider roll, shrimp sashimi, tuna sashimi, shiitake veggie roll and the sweet potato tempura roll.” Roger orders quietly as the waiter writes everything down before walking off. 

 

“Thanks, baby, there's no way I would have remembered all of that.” Brian smiles brightly, reaching over for Roger's hand. “I wanna take you shopping sometime, now that you have all your memories back. I want to let you get everything you need; books, clothes, shoes, music, bathroom stuff, whatever you need. I was thinking if you want your own space we can turn that one guest room into yours. You can still sleep in  _ ours  _ but if you want your own space you can have it, or we can just put your stuff in  _ our  _ room.”

 

Roger's ears twitched as he listened, a little smile on his lips. “It'd be nice to have my own space…” He admits. “Though I'd probably rarely use it, if I ever needed or wanted to… and it's important for you to have your own space as well… ah! Can we get a picture of us?? I want one framed for my space!! So if I'm ever mad at you, I can look at it and try to be happy or something. Or just when we're apart, I can have it… Can I have any pictures of you framed, too??” Roger perks up curiously, tilting his head. 

 

“You’ll have to ask my mom for those.” Brian chuckled, watching the happy cat. “But I can get some for you if you want them. And if you want a picture of me then I want one of you for my wallet, so I always have you with me. Is there anything you really want to have? Something important to you, like that makes you feel safe. I know a few hybrids who want their own wallet and have their own money, others want a stuffed animal. Im gonna get you a cell phone, too.” Brian had already been creating a list of things he needed to get his hybrid. 

 

“Um… well… this may sound stupid… but….” Roger's ears flatten as he blushes a little bit. “But those weight blankets… I used to have one and it made me feel safe and helped me sleep a lot…” Roger bites his lip. “I also want to earn my own money. Not have to rely on you 24/7….” 

 

“Alright. And that's not stupid at all.” Brian smiled, giving Rogers hand a squeeze. “Like I said to Freddie, I want to hire you and him to do research for me, I was planning on paying you both. John is at twenty dollars I think, Freddie at fourteen because he's a hybrid and not as trained as John. So I was thinking since you both don't have any training in research or the law I’d start you at about… say seventeen. Once John takes his bars I’ll give him a raise, since he will be a certified lawyer. Once you and Fred get going and learn more I'll give you a raise as well. Does that sound fair?”

 

“... How do you know I’m not trained in research?” Roger asks, tilting his head. Frowning softly. “I have a different background from Fred. Hybrid schools teach many different trades.”

 

“ _ Do  _ you have training? That would be very helpful!” Brian smiled, feeling suddenly very proud to have Roger as his hybrid. “I guess I would be asking what you do know. What did you learn in school? What studies really interested you?”

 

“I learned basic business communications. Basically training to become a secretary or assistant. I can work with commuters, phones, filing systems, and other things for an office assistant. See, my father had the option of keeping me under his watch. He would keep me in that position to keep an eye on me if I didn’t get registered. So I wouldn’t fuck up the family name type thing. So in school, that’s what I studied on the side. Besides basic hybrid classes.” Roger explains, swaying slightly. “There are other very basic trades we learn, just to keep options open. But that’s what I was focused on. You said you have access to my records, I excelled in all my subjects and had very high grades as well. So writing papers and research are very easy for me.”

 

“Brilliant!” Brian grinned, trying to lift Rogers sudden sad mood. “Could you possibly be anymore perfect?” He squeezed Rogers hand again, bringing it to his lips to kiss the back. “It's really like you were made to be right by my side. The universe knew we were meant to be together. I don't normally believe in fate, but I know I was meant to walk past that alley that day, to find you and make you  _ my  _ companion.” Brian sighed softly, letting his emotions of love fill his voice. 

 

Roger blushed softly and looked down. Ears flickering and tail swaying lowly in a shy motion. “I believe we were made to be with each other… I very much believe that…” He flashes a little, shy smile up to his lover. Jumping slightly as the waiter suddenly set their drinks down as well as their sushi selections.

 

“Your main dishes will be out shortly. But I went ahead and brought out the sushi for you guys!” The boy chirps.

 

“Ah, we didn’t order a california roll… Or the octopus or crab cakes.” Roger points out to a certain plate. The waiter just flashed Roger a little smile.

  
“On the house.” He says simply before walking back to the kitchen. Roger stared after the waiter before looking at the sushi and extra in front of them.

 

“That was nice.” Brian hummed, watching after the waiter as well, feeling slightly possessive that the man might be interested in his hybrid. “So, what should I try first?” He asked, sitting forward and looking over Roger with a soft smile. “Fatten me up, baby, tell me what good.” 

 

“Okay.” Roger giggled, sitting forward as well. “First take your little sauce dish and fill it with soy sauce.” He instructed, grabbing a small little dish and filling his own with the soy sauce. “Then, your chopsticks!” He hums, grabbing his chopsticks and breaking them apart easily. Gently rubbing the two separate sticks together before positioning them properly in his right hand. “Normally you shouldn’t rub your chopsticks together, but I do it with shitty quality ones. Just to make sure I don’t get a splinter…”

 

Brian watched Roger and took his own chopsticks. He placed them in his hand and tried moving them, only for them to fall out. He tried again, this time the wood crossing. “My hands are too big for this!” He huffed, trying once more, he was able to hold them for a moment before they fell from his grip again. “Can I just use my fingers and not have you judge me?” Brian asked, looking up at the hybrid. 

 

“You’re not holding them right, lover!” Roger laughs before setting his own chopsticks down and reaching forward. Gently taking Brian’s hand and helping him position the chopsticks in his hand correctly. Moving his hand in the motion needed for chopsticks to move. “There! Keep the support there… and…” Roger let go of Brian’s hand, smiling as the older man was able to -shakily- hold the chopsticks. “There ya go!” 

 

“Now the challenge is grabbing something.” Brian muttered. He moved his hand forward and tried to grab some sushi, the sticks falling out of his hand. “... I’m using my fingers.” He huffed, tossing the wood down and grabbing a fork. “Or this. We can work on this when I’m not starving.” Brian teased. 

 

Roger bit his smiling lip and set his own chopstick down. Reaching forward and grabbing a Shiitake Veggie roll. “Shiitake Roll.” He hums, dipping a little bit of it in the soy sauce, waiting for Brian to mirror him. Smiling, he reached over and  _ clinked  _ their sushi’s together as if they had glasses of wine before popping the entire roll in his mouth. “ _ Mmmm _ !!” He hums happily. Wiggling with a happy ‘delicious’ dance.

 

Brian smiles brightly at his hybrid, popping the sushi into his mouth. He lets the flavor over take his senses, his eyes widening at the amazing taste. “Babe, we are coming here more often! I always thought sushi has meat! This is so good, what else is there!” Brian asked, waiting for Roger to ask him the next one to try. “You also don't have not eat meat because I don't, you can eat the California Roll.” 

 

“There are plenty of sushis or rolls for vegetarians. The spider roll has soft shell crab which I wish you could try because it’s delicious! And obviously the Tuna and Shrimp Sashimi is raw fish. But over here.” Roger hums, picking up a Sweet Potato Tempura roll. “The a tempura type roll. Again, super good. Sooo” He dips the roll in the sauce and clinks their rolls again. Popping it in his mouth. Humming happily. 

 

Brian smiled happily as Roger continued to tell him what to eat and what it was made of. Roger continued to wiggled with each bite, making Brian smile more and more. Brian watched as Roger wiggled more when he was eating the sea food, his eyes becoming round and his tail twitching with joy. 

 

“I love you.” Brian whispered, as he popped the last of the Shiitake Roll into his mouth. He reached for the last of the sweet potato roll, swatting Rogers hand away when he tried to take it. “No mine!” He laughed, biting it in half and holding out the last bite for the hybrid. “Okay, I'll share, but only with you.”

 

Roger giggled happily and took the half of the tempura roll. Eating it happily. “Just wait for your Teriyaki Tofu. It really is to die for. I’m not even vegetarian but I’ve willingly eaten it before.” He hums. Ears flickering as he heard the waiter walk over. Setting the Teriyaki Tofu, white rice, and miso in front of Brian. Then the teriyaki steak and shrimp, lo mein, and miso in front of Roger.

 

“Enjoy.” The waiter smiles to them both, turning and heading back to the kitchen.

 

Roger  _ purred _ at the fantastic smell from their plates. Grabbing his chopsticks and grabbing a shrimp easily. Popping in his mouth. A  _ loud _ purr erupting from his throat at the tender amazing taste of the specialized meal.  

 

“Good?” Brian asked, getting a happy nod and a wiggle, making him grin widely. “Good.” He nodded. He picked up his fork and took a large bite of the tofu, his eyes widening at the taste once again. “Wow! This is so good!” He hummed, his body relaxing as the food settled in his stomach. “Why have I never had this before!” He took another bite before scooting his plate closer to Roger. “You can have some, I don't mind sharing with you.” He really just wanted to see the happy wiggle again. 

 

Roger gasped happily. Instantly reaching and grabbing tofu and a few veggies with his chopsticks. Popping it in his mouth and sure enough giving another happy wiggle as he chewed the food. Purring out a happy hum as he wiggled.

 

“Mmmm! Mmmm! Mmmmm!!!” He hums. “Soooo good!!!” He exclaims before eating some of his lo mein and trying the miso soup. His body completely relaxing at the soothing, hot soup. “Fuck, that’s good…”

 

“It is.” Brian agrees, putting his rice in his soup. They spend a few minutes in silence both eating before Brian looked up and smiled softly at the cat, who was still wiggling. “You are adorable, do you know that?” He asks softly. “Do you want to go home after this? Or do something else? We’ve been out all day, for the first time since you came home.”  _ Came home,  _ Brian liked that saying better than  _ I registered you.  _ Roger was home for Brian now. 

 

A bright smile spread on Roger’s lips as his eyes snapped up to Brian’s. Obviously loving the wording Brian picked as well. “I’m kind of tired, so we should go home. So we can cuddle and maybe watch a movie!” He chirps happily. Taking a final bite of his food. His plate and soup completely clean. “You look tired too.” 

 

“Alright, movie and cuddles it is.” Brian smiled, holding his hand up for the waiter. “Can we get the check please.” The waiter nodded and hurried off. “Thank you for showing me this place, baby boy. Anything else like this you know of? I’m one of those people who is just happy with a a cafe or something.” He shrugged and pulled out his wallet waiting for the waiter to come back. 

 

“There are many different restaurants that I could recommend!” Roger giggles. Watching the waiter and Brian interact. The hybrid cooing softly to his lover as he saw Brian's hand brush the waiters. A little growl coming from his throat, eyeing the waiter before getting up as Brian did. Instantly attaching himself to Brian's side. “Mine…” 

 

“Yours.” Brian smiled softly, wrapping his arm around Roger and kissing his head, the waiter seeming to pout slightly. He lead Roger out to the car, turning up the radio as they drove. As they entered the flat he unhook the leash. “Want to go get blankets and I'll pick the movie? Or I’ll get the blankets and you pick the movie?” Brian asked, his hands moving up and down Rogers sides. “You can undress if you want or change into one of my tee shirts.”

 

“I’ll get the blankets!!” Roger giggles, running into the back to the bedroom. Instantly sheding his clothes, sniffing slightly he grabbed one of Brian’s hoodies from the closet. He took a minute to sniff to find a black one. The one that smelled most like his master, he could tell it was one of Brian’s favorites. He slipped it on, loving how it was so big on him and not bothering with any boxers or briefs. 

 

With a little purr, he began to grab many different blankets from off the bed and the closet before running back into living room. Flopping onto the couch with the variety of blankets around him. Peeking out at Brian. His eyes narrowed as he zoned in on the older man who had his back turned to him. His tail swayed and ears perked back. Giving a little butt wiggle as he became completely focused on each little movement the human made. 

 

Brian looked through his movie collection and decided on Jumanji, taking out the case and moving to the flat screen tv. He quickly put the movie in and got it playing before turning around. A golden blur came at him quickly, making him stumble back as he caught Roger in his arms. “Hey there, cat.” Brian laughed, shifting Roger so he didn’t drop him. “Did I look like prey to you, my little tiger?”

 

Roger gave a little purr and grumble. Staring up at Brian. His pupils blown wide before narrowing again. His butt giving another wiggle and ears flickering just slightly up. Another grumble leaving his throat as his tail swayed. His nails slightly kneading into Brian’s clothed shoulder.

 

“What?” Brian asked, moving them to the couch and dropping Roger unceremoniously onto his back. Without waiting he climbed on top of Roger, their chest pressed together. “What’s wrong, tiger? Wanna play?” Brian grinned, having always been slightly envious of hybrids and humans who wrestled and played together. 

 

Roger gave another butt wiggle before pushing Brian back. Tackling him to the ground with a little growl. He pulled back slightly to look at the human. Giving a obvious  _ blink _ down to him before wiggling his butt. Tail swaying quickly and ears moving at every little sound. Watching Brian for the next sudden move.

 

Brian smiled up at Roger. Waiting a moment he suddenly reached out and cradled Rogers head as he rolled them over, pulling the mound of blankets with them. Before Roger could fight back, Brian lifted the jacket and blew a raspberry on his tummy. “Got you!” He laughed, sneaking a glance up at the blond before blowing on his stomach again. 

 

The hybrid gasped and giggled, waiting for Brian to pull back before taking the opportunity to completely flip them once again. This time pinning Brians arms underneath his legs and straddling Brian’s mid chest. Purring softly as he looked down at Brian triumphantly. His tail swaying proudly and ears perked up.

 

Brian laughed up at the hybrid. “You think you win, tiger?” He asked with a cheeky smile before thrusting his hips up suddenly, throwing Rogers balance slightly. While Roger tried to regain his balance Brian sat up, making Roger slide down into his lap. The older man flipped them once again as he grabbed Rogers wrist, pinning them in one of his large hands above the blonds head. The curly haired man knelt over the hybrid, smiling down at him. 

 

A loud grumble left Roger’s throat as he wiggled in the older mans touch. His eyes narrowing as his leg began to rise to knee Brian before he quickly stopped himself. Reminding himself they were playing and not to hurt the older man. Sending another blink up to the older man and a little purr. Trying to wiggle free. 

 

Brian leaned down and kissed the hybrids nose before letting him go. He waited for Roger to make a move to throw him before leaning in and pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. “I love you, my little lion.” Brian fake growled as he leaned in and nibbled at Rogers throat. 

 

“Love you.” Roger purred, wiggling under his masters touch. His eyes fluttering up to meet Brian’s gaze. A little smile dancing onto his lips as he reached up to tangle his hands into Brian’s hair. “Make me so happy…”

 

Brian's heart skipped a beat at Rogers words, before warmth and joy spread across his chest, making him smile so widely he was sure his face would split in two. “You make me happy, Roger. So very very happy.” He whispered, his hand coming up to touch the metal collar around Rogers throat. “I'm so happy you are mine and safe with me.” He leaned down and kissed the hybrid again, smiling as he felt the tongue hit his lips first. “If I could give you the world I would. I love you so much.”

 

“B-rye.” Roger giggles. “You are my world, so you’ve already given me anything I could ever want…” He purrs softly. Leaning forward, letting his tongue gently press against Brian’s lips again before meeting in a small kiss. He wrapped his arms around the older man and pulled him closer. Jumping slightly as the loud  _ bum bum bum _ came from the TV. Jumanji's menu screen popping up.

 

“Ohp.” Brian leaned forward and grabbed the remote, pressing play and turning it down. He moved back over Roger, leaning down for another kiss, keeping it simple and sweet. “Shall we sit up and watch the movie, tiger?” He asked softly, his lips brushing Roger's as he spoke.

 

“I’m not going to watch it.” Roger purred honestly before reconnecting their lips. Still keeping it simple, but letting his head tilt. Purring softly as his arms tightened around Brians neck. His tongue slowly licking at Brian’s lip before pulling away to look up at his lover.

 

Brian hummed into the kiss, opening his mouth and allowing Roger to explore. Without much thought he pressed his hips into the hybrids, sighing as he felt pressure on his hardening cock. “Roger.” He sighed, moving his mouth to kiss at the cats throat, mouthing at the tight tendons.

 

“Bri~” Roger coos softly, leaning his head back and giving Brian plenty of space to work with on his neck. Letting a purr vibrate through his throat as the older man continued to mouth and kiss at his skin. The hoodie easily riding up and showing his bare bottom. His tail swaying slightly before wrapping around one of Brian’s legs. 

 

Brian let his hands run over Roger's thighs and hips, feeling brave he let one hand squeeze the round flesh of Roger's bum. They hadn't had sex since Roger's heat, and Brian still wasn’t 100% sure if Roger wanted this physical of a relationship. “Roger, my love.” He sat up and kissed Roger's nose, his hands moving back to rub the boys thighs. “Do you want to go further? We need to come up with a safeword if you do. I'm not going to push you into anything you don’t want, Rog.”

 

“A safeword?” Roger tilts his head and sits up as well. Gazing up to his lover curiously. He remembered the older man say something about a  _ safeword _ earlier, but their conversation moved too quickly for him to really question it then. But now the human brought it up again, in a more solo topic.

 

“Yes, a safeword. If something happens you don’t like or you want something to stop, you say the word and it stops. No  _ if, and or but  _ about it. If you say the word it stops. Period. I can use it too. If we are doing something I don't like or don't find pleasurable, I can say the word and we stop.” Brian explained. “Or we can use the stoplight system. Every little while I will ask  _ what color  _ and you will answer with: green, yellow, or red. Green means good, everything's perfect. Yellow means your kinda uncomfortable and I should probably ease up or change what I'm doing. Red means stop. You can also call out a color at anytime to let me know where you are.” Brian was glad they were having this talk now before something bad happened. “I'm okay with either system, it's more about what one you're more comfortable with. I just want you to know it's okay to use the safeword or red, it's not a bad thing!”

 

“Why not both…?” Roger tilts his head. “Keep the system thingy so we can learn what we both like, kinda like, or don’t like at all…  _ Red _ could just be our safeword.” He shrugs before biting his lip. “Are you sure this is a thing, though? I’ve never heard of it… Do you make it up? It’s a very nice thing, I think.” He hums softly, glancing to his master. 

 

“You've…” Brian gasped, looking like a fish out of water. “You have never used a safeword?! Roger, what would you do if you didn't like something? Or was Tim-” Brian felt his hand clench and unclench at his sides. Wishing, for not the first time, he could get his hands on Tim. “This is a very normal thing, baby boy, very very normal. The people you use to be with just mistreated you! You are too special and perfect to be mistreated ever ever again. I promise I'll take care of you. You can use the safeword or color anytime you want. If you don’t want to use  _ red  _ you can use  _ rhapsody  _ as well.”

 

Roger’s ears flattened at the reaction Brian gave him for not having used such a thing before. Shyly looking down. Embarrassed at his lack of knowledge. “Okay…  _ Red _ or  _ Rhapsody _ .” He agrees. “I can remember those.” He gives a little smile. Letting his eyes flicker up a little.

 

“Alright.” Brian put his hand on Roger's cheek making him look up. “Hey, look at me. I'm not upset with you, okay? I'm mad that people didn’t take care of you the way you deserve. You are so special Rog, and the fact you were mistreated makes me very upset with who mistreated you. I love you so much.” He looked deep into the blue eyes, his free hand coming up to push the blond hair back and touch the twitching ears.

 

“I…” Roger’s eyebrows furrowed softly. “I wasn’t mistreated… All the time… and even then, I was treated better than a lot of others… I had a home, food, and clothes… so…” He shrugs softly. Roger never once believed that he was mistreated. Yes, he could be scared of Tim and his father, but… That’s just how some humans were… “But, either way, I’m with you now. And I’m treated like a god.” He giggles. 

 

Brian clenched his jaw, deciding he would spend everyday treating Roger right and showing him how Hybrids were meant to be treated. “Yes, a God. A god I'm going to spend every single moment, until I draw my last breath, worshipping.” Brian leaned forward and connected their lips, his hands moving to lightly pushed Roger onto his back. He crowded close, pushing the jacket up and touching Roger everywhere, laying back on top of the hybrid.

 

Roger purred happily against Brian’s lips. His own arms pulling Brian closer and legs wrapping around the older man. Enjoying his touch and kneading at his back gently.

 

“ _ Green _ .” He purrs happily, licking Brian’s lips and letting his tongue dart past them. Licking everywhere he could reach. His hands began to mess with the fabric of Brian’s shirt. Making him growl softly as he tugged at the fabric. Wanting his lover to be naked so he could touch his skin.  

 

“Good boy.” Brian hummed, pulling away and stripping his shirt. He took Roger's jacket and pulled it off the hybrid, leaving him naked while Brian was just shirtless. “Beautiful.” He whispered, leaning forward to suck softly at one of Roger's nipples. He continued to kiss and lick at Roger's chest, taking the boys hands and placing them on his belt, allowing Roger to open it as he moved up to kiss at the pale throat.

 

The hybrid licked his lips as he began to undo Brian’s belt and pants. Happily yanking it apart and tugging for Brian to move and slip the rough fabric off. Pouting as the older man left his boxers on.  

 

“Want you to be naked.” He pouts. “Please, master? I wanna feel you. Not your stupid clothes.” He whines softly. Batting his pretty little eyes up to Brian. 

 

“Alright, just because you asked so nicely, tiger.” Brian smiled, slipping his boxers off and cuddling back up to Roger, his hand running over the hybrids leg and lifting it around his waist. “What do you want baby? Want me to suck you off, or finger you?” Reaching under the sofa he found the lube that had rolled under there from Roger's heat. “I'll give you whatever you like, my good boy.” He hummed, pressing kisses to the skin above Roger collar.

 

“Finger me, please?” Roger bites his lip as he stares at Brian's fingers. His lifted leg tightening around Brian's waist. He felt himself harden more as he imagined Brian's long fingers inside of him. A little whine mixed purr filled the air as he tried to push his hips up.

 

“Alright, open up for me.” Brian hummed, giving Rogers neck one last kiss before pulling back and sitting on his heels. He coated his fingers but brought his other hand to Rogers mouth. “Suck them for me, baby, get them nice and wet so it doesn’t hurt when I push into you.” As Roger began to suck he pushed his long pointer finger of lude covered hand into the boys hole.

 

Roger gave a deep throaty purr. His eyes closing as he sucked on the digits in his mouth as he thrust his hips down against Brian’s hand. Trying to get more of the long pointer finger inside of him. He gave a little purring moan at the feeling inside of him and as he took the fingers into his mouth more. Sucking and letting his tongue dance around each digit. A sharp gasp leaving his lips as he felt Brian push in his middle finger, making a scissoring motion inside him to open him up. The hybrid gave a louder moan, grinding down against the two digits.

 

“Good boy, Roger. Such a good good boy.” Brian praised, removing his fingers from Rogers mouth to kiss the cat instead. “What are you thinking about, kitten? Are you think about riding me? About me turning you over and taking you from behind?” Brian asked hotly, thrusting his fingers in faster, tweaking them to rub Rogers prostate. “Tell me what you're thinking.”

 

“Bri~” Roger moans, his eyes rolling back as he arches his back. “Thinking about you-nngh…. You over me… Kissing and marking me while you thrust into me~ Marking me inside and out~ I wanna be your kitten, master. Will you mark me more?” He purrs softly before moaning out as his prostate is focused in on again. “ _ Fuck _ , Bri! Your fingers feel soooo good, sir… Make me feel so good, only you can.”

 

“Good boy, kitten, my little tiger.” Brian hummed, moving to add a third finger. With his free hand he grabbed the boys tail, letting it wrap around his forearm before rubbing the base. He leaned down and sucked harshly at Rogers throat, right below his collar. Once he pulled back he marveled at how the difference of the collar, bruise and pale skin looked. “Beautiful kitten, just beautiful. Can you tell me what color your at? Green, yellow, red, lion.”

 

“Green~” Roger purrs happily, moaning under his masters touch. “Want more~ What you so badly~” He moans as the three digits hit him perfectly. His eyes fluttering open slightly at the wave like pleasure rippling through him. His heart beating quickly, he was sure Brian could feel the fast pace through his body. Roger’s mind much more clear then his heat and much more aware of his lovers presence. 

 

“Okay, good boy.” Brian leaned in for a slow kiss, his hand stopping as he lost himself in the feeling of Rogers lips against his. Roger growled at him, thrusting his hips down, making Brian laugh and break the kiss. “Sorry.” He began to work his hand into Roger once again, focusing on opening him slowly, taking his time now that the heat wasn’t in the way, feeling Rogers walls clench around him with need. “Alright, Angel, I think you’re ready, do you think so? Do you want me to put my cock inside you tonight? Or should we do something else?”

 

“I want you, Bri.” Roger purrs, leaning up to lick up Brian’s neck. Whining softly as he felt Brian’s fingers slip out of him, but watching hungrily as Brian slicked his cock. He let himself relax on the blankets beneath them. Wiggling his hips soft while biting his lip. Maintaining eye contact with his lover. Gasping as he felt Brian begin to push in. Settling between his legs and keeping Roger’s legs nicely spread.

 

Roger kept himself relaxed for his lover. Making sure it was easy for Brian to push in and not painful for himself. Purring a soft ‘ _ green’ _ before Brian could even stop to ask. He began to moan softly as he stretched more and more with Brian inside him until he finally felt the older man bottom out and sit still. Letting them both adjust to the feeling. 

 

The hybrid kept his eyes closed as he focused on the wonderful feeling of being filled. Purring and cooing while he gently kneaded at Brian’s chest. His hips slightly snapping up, making them both moan at the friction, before Brian began to move. Setting a slow pace at first but gradually building up to a lovely fast pace thrust. His large, warm hands keeping Roger pinned to the ground with a gentle force.

 

It shocked Roger with how gentle Brian could be while still being very dominant and forceful. Everything shocked Roger about his human, if he were being honest. Just through the past 24 hours, his lover has treated him with such love and consideration. Bringing him flowers, playing with him, looking at him with such love, taking him to lunch, hearing him out, asking him about what  _ he _ likes, promising to never… mistreat him…

 

He had never thought he was…

 

_ Stay in the fucking corner like the bitch you are _

 

**_Mistreated_ ** …

 

_ Get out, you worthless bitch! _

 

**_Red…_ **

 

Roger couldn’t keep his mind from spiraling. He couldn’t help but think of Tim. How the human would  _ pull _ and  _ twist _ his tail. Yank his ears. Slap him. Spray him with cold water. Beat him. Offer him to others. Use…

 

**_Red_ **

 

Use those…  _ things _ on him.

 

“ _ Red! _ ”

 

Just…  _ Tim _ … his  _ father _ … 

 

“RED! Re-red!!” Roger sobs out, though his lover was already off of him after the first one he had called out before Roger even realized. His arms covering his crying face as his body instantly balled up. His tail curling up to his body. “Re-red…”

 

Brian had immediately stopped when Roger had called out  _ red  _ and was trying to talk to him when Roger pulled his legs up, making Brian slip out. Brian watched with horror as Roger sobbed, shaking, in the fetal position. 

 

“Roger? Roger, my love?” He said softly, touching his shoulder, put pulling away when Roger flinched. “Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I won’t touch until you say so.” He said in a even tone, like he would to a frightened hybrid at the clinic. He moved so he could check over the hybrids open hole, making sure he wasn't bleeding or hurt. 

 

“Roger, I'm going to move away a few inches, give you some space, okay? Don't be frightened, I'm just moving away.” He sat back on his heels then his butt, keeping his knees by his chest. He watched over the sobbing cat, trying to think what he could do. “Roger, it's okay. We stopped, we’re done. I just want you to talk to me, tell me what happened. I just need you tell me your okay. Please, Roger, are you hurt?” Brian bit his thumb nail, waiting for Roger to respond. “I'm right here, I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise.”

 

Roger slowly began to calm only slightly. He was still a crying mess but was more aware of his surroundings. His mind still reeling, but Brian’s soothing voice was cutting through and making him calmer. He couldn’t speak, not yet, so instead he was able to push himself up slightly and reach for his lover. Making grabby hands and  _ instantly _ attaching to the warm body as Brian leaned forward to gently take him into his arms. 

 

He whined and whimpered as he instantly curled in his lovers arms. Nuzzling up into Brian’s neck while crying. His tail wrapping around Brian’s arm tightly and his nails were digging into the older mans shoulders as he clung to him for comfort. His entire body shaking and whimpering in his lovers embrace.

 

“Shh shh shhhh, I'm here I got you.” He began to pet Roger's ears and rub his back, pulling a blanket up and wrapping it tightly around him. “Roger, I got you, nothings gonna happen while I'm here, not one thing.” He soothed, keeping his voice in a soothing tone, pushing his own worry down for a moment now that Roger was safe in his hold. He cooed and whispered soothing words, making sure he never let his voice get to loud. As Roger began to calm more, he let his voice go deeper, rumbling deep in his chest in his own type of purr. “I got you, I got you, I'll keep you safe, Roger, so so safe with me.”

 

Roger gave a little coo, nuzzling up in Brian’s neck once again. His face stained with tears as few fresh tears continued to roll down slowly. His face flushed from crying and ears perks down, but he did lighten the grip his nails had on Brian. Not meaning to hurt his human.

 

“S-sorry… I-I’m sorry… I-...” Roger whimpered softly, nuzzling even closer. “I’m sorry…” 

 

“Don’t be sorry, Roger.” Brian rumbled. “Just tell me what happened, so it doesn’t happen again.” Brian muttered, rubbing his ears and back. He kissed the top of Roger's head, still whispering soothingly. He was so worried it was something he had done, fearing he had hurt his hybrid. “Tell me what's wrong, Roger. I'm so so worried about you.”

 

“I-...” Roger goes to speak before his voice cracks. “I’m sorry… I-it was all fine… all green… it wasn’t you… i-...it was… Ti-Tim… I-I’m sorry… I just started thinking about how great you are an-and then I remembered how you don’t ‘mistreat’ me… an-and then I… I started to think of Tim… an-and what he would do to me or make me do… I never… never realized or thought he mistreated me… an-and now… I-I’m sorry… Everything is so clear now… I can’t… can’t stop the images… the memories…” He begins to cry again as he speaks, trying to nuzzle closer to Brian’s embrace.

 

“Hey, its okay.” Brian soothed, feeling like he could finally breathe properly. “Do you wanna talk about it? Tell me what happened and I'll make sure I never do anything like that.” Brian rubbed Roger's back and began kissing his face, trying to cheer him up a little. “I'm right here, and nothing,  _ nothing,  _ will ever happen. You can tell me whatever you want.” He made Roger look up and kissed his nose sloppily.

 

Roger was quiet for a moment before nodding and sitting up slightly. Wiping the tears from his face. “Earlier… During lunch… I… I lied… Tim would invite his friends over and fuck them while I watched or he would have them fuck me… Multiple people and or back to back… He would use a shock collar so if I looked away or got to resistant, he would shock it to make me behave… My father would use a shock collar as well... He would ya-yank on my tail and ears. Pulling and twisting them… Spray me with ice cold water o-or not feed me…” Roger felt his eyes well up with more tears as he looked down quickly. Shaking softly. “U-um… h-he would use different drugs and other things…  _ toys _ … just…” He bit his lip and shook his head. “Many other things, but… I don’t…” He shook his head again and threw himself back into Brian’s embrace. Hiding his face in the crook of Brian’s neck. 

 

“Oh Roger.” Brian whispered holding the hybrid as tight as possible. “That is so horrible, I'm so very very sorry that happened to you.” Brian felt anger rise in his chest, wanting nothing more than to find Tim and Roger's father and beat them until they could no longer speak. “I promise I will never use any of those things on you, I don’t even know where to get a shock collar.” The older man pushed Roger into a sitting position, making him look up. 

 

“These ears.” He touched the soft golden ears, rubbing them softly between his fingers. “Will never ever feel anything but kindness from me. Those beautiful lips.” He ran his thumb over Roger's trembling bottom lip. “Will never have to be quiet, or kiss, or let something into its mouth that you don’t want while I'm around.” He pulled Roger closer and kissed his eyelids. “Those amazing blue eyes, will never cry in sadness because of me.” He let his fingers trail over Roger's throat. “This neck will never feel anything but a pretty collar or my lips. This wonderful body.” He ran his hands down Roger's chest then around to his back. “Will never be hit again, or I'll kill whoever does.” He reached one hand back and patted Roger's bum, his other hand running through the pubic hair at the base of Roger's penis. “No one but me or a doctor ever gets to touch you here ever ever again.” He lightly moved his fingers over Rogers thighs. “These thick thighs will never be wrapped around anything but my waist or head from now on.” He leaned forward and softly caught Roger's lips in a soft short kiss. “You are mine now Roger, and if you don’t like something, you tell me. I will never do anything to hurt you, ever. And if I do, it's just as much your job to tell me, so it never happens again. I love you so much Roger, and I could never dream of mistreating you.” He took Roger's jaw in both his hands and pulled him forward to kiss his forehead. “You're safe with me.”

 

“I love you, master…” Roger purrs softly. Nudging his head forward gently to bump their noses and foreheads together. “I love you so much… You make me feel… important and… special… It’s… It’s amazing… I love you… Brian… Bri… B-rye… I’ve never felt this way… I’m glad you’re the one to make me feel like this…” He says softly, keeping their foreheads together and his eyes closed. 

 

“I love you too, Roger.” Brian leaned forward and connected their lips in a soft kiss. “Should we actually start a movie to  _ watch  _ and cuddle? I can rub your back for you, play with your tail, let you knead my chest again.” Brian gave a soft smile, wanting to give Roger the best after care he could.

 

“Ye-yeah.” Roger nods, offering a small little smile. Licking Brian’s lips softly before letting the older man scoop him up and place him on the couch with the blankets around him. He watched Brian get the movie setup once again before moving back and laying on the couch. Roger quickly took his place laying ontop of Brian. Instead starting to knead at the older man’s chest almost immediately as he began to purr softly. Feeling Brian shift and pull the blankets over them.

 

“I love you, master…” He whispers softly, staring at the TV as the movie began. His eyes feeling heavy from crying and he knew he wouldn’t be awake for long. 

 

“I love you, kitten.” Brian hummed, kissing the side of Roger's head. He moved his right hand to rub up and down Roger's spine, the other reaching for the tail. Brian began a slow rhythm of running his hand up the hybrids back as the started at the base of the tail, moving his hand down as he came to the end. He repeated the process a few times before Roger caught on and began to pull his tail away, the movements rustling the blankets. “Good?” He asked, getting a sleepy nod, the cat turning his head to softly suck at his throat. “Why do you do that? Ever since we started sharing a bed, you suck at my neck to fall asleep.”

 

Roger gave a sleepy hum, pulling away slightly but still kneading. “I… don’t know… it’s just… comforting… and a bit instinctive… More common in kittens since kneading is a motion to perform on a momma cat for more milk… and I guess the sucking motion just comes naturally when my brain is shutting off… Do you not like it….?” He speaks softly and slowly, trying to keep himself awake after he had already started to tune out. 

 

“No, I love it.” Brian smiles softly, his hand on Roger's back moving to pet his ears. “I like feeling you knead me, and sucking on my neck. It let's me know your safe.” Brian whispered, pushing Roger's head back to his shoulder. “Go to sleep, baby boy, I'll keep you safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed the new celebration chapter! Let us know what you think. 
> 
> We are also going to resume normal chapter updates on The Light in my Dark next week!


	17. On Wednesday We Wear Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ........ Hi sorry for not updating! Here's a long...ish chapter I've been holding up on posting........ Sorry!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys sorry this took me so long to post..... yeah... Jess and I should be back to posting soon! We also new stories coming out soon!!

“Roger?” Brian softly shook the hybrids shoulder, kissing his forehead. “Hey baby boy.” He smiled brightly when the big blue eyes blinked up at him. They were still on the sofa from the night before, Brian feeling much too comfortable to move them to bed once Roger had fallen asleep. They cat stretched, coming back to kneading Brian's chest, his tail wrapping around Brian's wrist and it rubbed his back. “Sleep good?” He asked, getting a purr in response. The older man was just leaning in for a kiss when his phone began to ring.

 

“Hello?” 

 

“ _ Brian? _ ” Julie's voice came over the phone. “ _ Brian May! I swear you cause me so much stress! _ ” 

 

“Woah, Julie what's wrong?” The man asked, his brow furrowed. 

 

“ _ Brian did you forget what today is?” _ The man stayed quiet, obviously having forgot. “ _ Its the Hybrid Conference! You know, the one where all the high up people who work with hybrids meet and have dinner, discuss things and produces and- _ ” 

 

“Oh fuck!” Brian hissed, rubbing his eyes. “I don’t have to speak anymore, right?” 

 

“ _ No you don’t, you were removed since you spoke last year. But you do have to go, you are sitting with some of our biggest supporters! The ones who fund what we do _ .” Julie raddled off a list of names, only a few standing out to the CEO. She reminded him of the hotel and time, letting him know the host of the conference this year had gotten him a room. “ _ You’re moving up in the world, Brian. Only 20 of 133 people got hotel rooms, this is a big deal. Make a good impression. You also have a plus one if Roger wants to go. _ ” 

 

“Alright, thank you Julie, I don't know what I'd do without you.” Brian sighed hanging up the phone. Roger was looking at him with perked ears and big eyes. “Wanna go to a fancy party with me? Make it so I don't get bored out of my mind?”

 

“It’s the Hybrid Conference, isn’t it?” Roger asked quickly. His ears twitching. “I remember it’s usually around this time. How many times have you gone? I’ve gone quite a bit, especially when I was younger… I can give you a heads up on who to look out for! I know all those men like the back of my hand… And I’d love to go with you.” He chirps softly, tail swaying. 

 

“This will be my… fifth.” Brian hummed, sitting them up and making Roger stand. “My first one was the year after I started my business. Six years, damn.” Brian shook his head. “I can’t believe I was 21 when I started it, now I'm nearly 27.” Brian stood and stretched, his back arching slightly. “You, my love, don’t have a suit, or dress shoes, or a watch, or anything a proper hybrid of a CEO should have. Shall we go shopping? Get you pampered up? I need a haircut, and you could use one that  _ you  _ pick.” He took Roger's hands kissing his knuckles. “Will you allow me to pamper you for a moment?”

 

Roger blushed and smiled softly. Nodding in agreement, hoping the excitement wasn’t overly obvious in his eyes and in the way his tail swayed. He had never in his life dreamed of being  _ pampered _ or  _ spoiled _ , but he sure did like the sound of it… And being by Brian’s side, being shown off as  _ his _ …  _ and _ being pampered… The thought alone made Roger feel like he was in a movie… but couldn’t stop the wide, giddy smile from spreading. Imaging who it would feel to be Brian’s proper little pet. 

 

“Alright, let's go get dressed then.” Brian smiled brightly back. The two dressed quickly and went to the car, Brian again noticing all Roger's clothes didn’t seem to fit his style. “While we are here, find some other stuff you like, okay? They have just about everything, shirts, pants, jackets, jewelry, whatever you want. Get as much as you want of everything. I'm going to request you get at least 4 suits. This time of year I have a lot of meetings so you're going to need them.” He ran his hand over Roger's thigh as they drove. Catching the end of his tail he brought it to his lips to kiss the end.

 

Roger purred softly and let his tail gently curl around Brian’s hand. He didn’t know how to feel with Brian urging him to get more than just suits. He liked the thought of being spoiled but didn’t want to come off too eager or selfish. He knew he’d have to get a few different clothes to satisfy Brian and not make it seem like Roger’s being rude. But not too much so he doesn’t come off so… well… Needy and wanting…

 

Biting his lip, Roger formulated a plan in his head. To get the 4 suits, 2 shirts, maybe 2 pairs of jeans, and 2 accessories. Just keep any personal thing to  _ ‘2 items _ ’. He nodded softly to himself, deciding that was a good plan. Not crazy and not too low as to hurt Brian’s feelings. 

 

He jumped softly as the car came to a stop and he heard the  _ click _ of Brian’s seatbelt. Looking over, he saw Brian looking at him so he clicked his belt as well. He exited the car and waited for Brian to come around and take the leash before walking alongside him into the  _ huge _ store. His ears perking at all the different noises and head filling with memories of being taken to similar stores as a child. Usually for his sister to shop for herself and him, since he couldn’t shop for himself.

 

“It’s been awhile since I’ve come to such a place…” He muses softly, mostly to himself. His eyes darting from thing to thing and ears moving with each new  _ beep _ of the cash registers, chatter of people, movement of hangers against the racks. Everything.

 

“Well, we will come here more often, I plan to keep you comfortable and looking nice, just like you deserve.” Brian kissed Roger's head before leading him back to the suits. 

 

“Well hello, Mr. May.” A man with darker skin and grey hair said in a happy tone. “Where have you been lovely! And why! After I worked so hard to make you look nice are you back in a  _ band tee!”  _

 

“Hello, Tan!” Brian laughed, kissing the man's cheek. “I came in a tee shirt so you could spiffy me up again. I need a new suit, and  _ my _ hybrid needs quite a few new things.” Brian smiled happily at Roger, feeling so satisfied at calling Roger  _ his. _ “The last season of Queer Eyes as wonderful, by the way.” 

 

“Oh thanks!” Tan smiled before looking at Roger. “I see your master has dressed you.” Tan rolled his eyes at Roger's oversized clothes. “Come on, love, let's get you into something nice. I think a dark dark grey would go lovely with your eyes and hair. Brian, may I take his leash?” Tan held out his hand. 

 

“Here.” Brian handed it over and plopped down on the sofa, knowing Tan would torture him into a stuffy suit soon enough. When the grey haired man came closer Brian sat up. “Will you find his style for me? Knowing him he's only going to pick a few things, so I'll buy those now, but will you pick a whole  _ well filled  _ wardrobe, with shoes and accessories and hats and everything, and have it sent to my flat.” 

 

“You cheeky master! You do plan on spoiling him  _ rotten.”  _ Brian only smiled as Tan shook his head. “Alright. Roger, love, are you ready?”

 

Roger glanced at Brian nervously, not wanting to be separated from his master. Especially not with a complete stranger. He looked the man over and looked back to Brian. His eyebrows furrowed while the stranger held his leash. 

 

“Bri…” He whimpers softly, backing away from _ Tan _ slightly. Making sure the leash didn’t fall, since he didn’t want to get Brian or himself into trouble. 

 

“Hey.” Brian stood and went to Roger, wrapping his arms around him. “Its okay, I'm gonna be right on that sofa, waiting for you. Here.” Brian took the leash back and unclip it from the collar. “You have control. If something makes you uncomfortable you can leave and come find me. Or you can yell out and I'll be right there. We’re just trying on suits right now, so you'll just be in the dressing room.” Brian kissed Roger's head. 

 

“Awe, you two are just the sweetest.” Tan cooed. “Right, Roger if it makes you more comfortable you can wait here while I go pick something's for you to try, or you can make Brian come with us to look around.”

 

“... will you come?” Roger says softly, glancing up to Brian. Eyebrows furrowed and his lips in a small frown. His ears and tail perked down as he gently nuzzled up to Brian. Burying his face into the humans shirt and taking in his scent. “Please…?” 

 

“Alright.” Brian smiled softly, kissing Roger's head and following Tan, the hybrid tucked safely under his arm. The fashion man talked quietly about colors and patterns, giving Brian pointers on how  _ he  _ could dress better. “What about Roger? How can he dress better? Stop focusing on me, we're here for him.” Brian teased, taking the fabrics Tan was piling in his arm. 

 

“Brian, Roger already has great style, I've seen the way he looks at certain clothes. He will be fine, he just needs confidence and your approval. But  _ you,  _ on the other hand, need to stop dressing for comfort and more for your position! A nice pair of jeans with some detail on the pockets look so much better  _ and  _ work the same than the ones you are wearing now!” Brian looked down at his pants, noticing the knees were about to give out and the bottoms were a little high than fashionable. 

 

“I can’t find pants that are long enough-”

 

“Do not give me that, Brian.” Tan held up his finger, trying to keep from laughing. “I have shown you  _ more  _ than enough places that have your mile long leg size. And get them tailored!” Tan huffed, leading them back to the fitting rooms. “Alright, Roger dear. I grabbed you a few different types of suits and all the things I saw your eyes linger on. As I said to Brian, you do have good style, now just show it!” Tan moved out of the dressing room. “I'm going to go get you some shoes and a watch, you try on the first suit!” Tan hurried off. 

 

“I’m going to go sit on the chair right there.” Brian pointed to a chair just outside the dressing room, next to a full length mirror. “Okay?”

 

“Wait… C...come in with me…” Roger whines softly, not wanting to be left alone in such a public place. He knew deep down he was being clingy, but a clingy hybrid was a  _ safe _ hybrid. “Please… I… I don’t want to be alone here…” 

 

“Yeah, I'll come in with you.” Brian leaned and kissed Roger nose. “I just thought you would want some space, or to do the whole  _ look at the new me  _ revealing thingy.” He laughed, now kissing the pretty pink lips. “But if you want I'll come in with you.”

 

“Please…” Roger whines softly, clinging to his lover as they moved into the dressing rooms. They entered the nicely sized room and Brian closed the door. The hybrid looked back at the man. His tail flickering lowly until the human got the hint and turned his back to the cat.

 

Roger stripped down and started to put the suit on. Easily slipping it on. Remembering how he was taught to put on a suit. The dark grey certainly looking nice with his light complexion. His tail flickered slightly as he scanned himself through the mirror before turning. “Turn around, now.”

 

“Wow…” Brian breathed once he had turned to see Roger. He wore a white button down with a blood red tie. “You look…” Brian shook his head and moved closer to the cat, his hands pushing the coat back so they could rest on his hips. “Damn, Roger, you look amazing.”

 

“Brian, Roger, dear.” Tan called. Brian opened the door and let the man look in. “Look at you! You look stunning! Here! I got you these to go with it.” Tan held out the shoe box to Brian. The shoes were a deep red brown leather, with black socks. “And I pulled a suit for you too, once you’re ready to try it on.” 

 

“Thanks, Tan.” Brian smiled, holding the shoes for Roger. 

 

“Roger, do you mind if I come and make some adjustments? I need to pin the legs of the pants for the tailor, and a few places on the jacket.” Tan asked nicely, the pins in his hand.

 

The hybrid gave the strange man a side glance. Looking him over once again before looking at Brian hesitantly. Seeing his human make no hint of displeasure or distrust, Roger gave a simple nod. Standing a bit tense as the strange human approached him and began to pin the different areas in need of attention. He gave a sharp growl with each sudden movement or awkward touch. His ears flat with the displeasure of being touched by another human, especially not being familiar with him and the tip of his tail giving sharp little flicks as well. A swift hiss left his lips before he could stop it as the man put his arms around him. Backing away with a quick movement. His eyes instantly widing and darting to Brian before bowing his head in shame and allowing the professional continue his work.  

 

“Oh chin up, love! No hybrid likes to be touched by someone new. I promise I've been scratched before.” Tan waved his hand, pulling away slightly when Brian came forward. 

 

“Hey, it's okay.” Brian moved forward and took Roger's hand, his other moving to make Roger look him in the eye. “You're doing so good, kitten. Being such a good good boy, making me very proud. If I hold your hand will the be easier to let Tan finish? I should have thought about how this is all new for you, I'm sorry.” Brian kissed Roger's nose. “Let's finish up this suit then try on your other clothes, the tailor can use the measurements from this one to fix the others while we get you other clothes. How does that sound? I hold your hand, Tan finishes, then we try on other things that don't need someone touching. And you will finally get to see me in a suit.”

 

Roger nodded slowly, still eyeing Tan from the corner of his eye but feeling better with Brian so close. He remained tense as Tan continued his work. A little rumble still deep in his throat until the human backed away with a smile, signaling that he was finished. Roger instantly turned his body to Brian and nuzzled into his lovers arms. Gently kneading into Brian’s shirt. 

 

“Good boy, Roger, my good boy.” Brian kissed Roger's head. 

 

“Alright dear, if you want to change out of that I'll get these off to the tailor!” Tan chirped leaving the dressing room with the other suits. 

 

“You look so beautiful, I'm excited to see what you look like when it fits properly.” Brian muttered, pulling away and helping Roger undress, hanging the suit and shirt up for him. “Here, Tan.” 

 

“Thanks, Brian. Your suit is going to need adjustments as well. So, just try it on and I'll come pin again.” Tan smiled before hurrying off. 

 

“Alright, what are you going to surprise me with next?” Brian asked, turning back to the hybrid who was only in his boxers. “Do I need to turn my back again?”

 

Roger nodded, waiting for Brian to turn around once again before slipping on a nice, tight pair of blue skinny jeans, a simple low neckline white tee shirt, and a cropped denim jacket. He adjusted the outfit and looked at himself in all possible angles. Fixing his hair and making sure it looked good.

 

“Alright.” He hums softly, turning so he was facing Brian. 

 

Brian turned slowly, his eyes widening as he took in how Roger looked. “Damn.” He breathed,  _ stalking  _ forward to grab Roger by the hand make him spin. “You… damn. Roger you look so good. You look confident and happy and just…  _ good.  _ No more big clothes for you, other than mine.” Brian put his hands on Roger's hips and kissed his lips. “You look absolutely perfect, my love, I can’t believe you've been letting me down dress you for so long.” He laughed. 

 

“Down dress?” Roger tilts his head. “I like wearing your clothes.” He pouts softly. “But I also want to look good for you, master. To make you proud.” He smiles, leaning up and nuzzling their noses together. His tail swaying happily as he licked at Brian’s lip gently. A little purr filling the room around them. 

 

“I like you in my clothes too, but I like you in these.” Brian hummed, giving Roger's bum at pat. “Finish trying on your clothes for me.” He rubbed the back of his knuckles over Roger's cheek and pulling away. He watched as Roger continued to try on thing after thing, he made sure to coo and compliment each thing, seeing Roger perk up more and more.

 

“Alright, time for me try on my suit.” Brian sighed, switching places with Roger. The suit was a charcoal grey, with red button down and a grey tie. The shoes were a light brown, with red socks. “How do I look?” Brian smiled as Roger attached himself to Brian's chest, his eyes wide and purring loudly. “That good?” He laughed, a knock coming from the door. 

 

“Brian? Have you tried on that suit yet?” Tan asked. 

 

“Just did.” Brian opened the door letting Tan in. The darker skinned man looked his over for a moment before beginning to pin, moving skillfully around Roger who was still holding Brian's hand. 

 

“Alright, take that off and I'll get it to the tailor. They are nearly done with Roger's suits, so yours should only take a moment.” Tan smiled, straightening back up. 

 

“Perfect, we can go get our hair cut while we wait.” Brian smiled at Roger, whose tail was swaying softly was he watched Tan leave. “Alright baby boy, let me change real fast.” Brian kissed Roger's lips before changing. Tan quickly took the suit as they left the dressing room, back in the clothes they had entered in. Brian kept the leash in his pocket, instead just holding the hybrids hand as they came to the salon part of the huge store. 

 

“Roger, can I get my haircut in the chair next to you, or do you need me to hold your hand again?” Brian asked as they were getting ready to be seated. Brian rubbed his knuckles over the hybrids cheek, giving him a soft smile. “I will do whatever makes you comfortable, my good boy.”

 

“Stay by me?” Roger asked, biting his lip nervously. 

 

“Alright.” Brian kissed the hybrids nose. The man stood beside Roger as the hybrid told he wanted his hair a little shorter and cleaned up, but still fairly long. Brian thought Roger looked quite lovely when he was done and couldn't keep himself from kissing the cat. “My handsome boy.” Brian grinned. He now took Roger's spot, letting his curly hair be trimmed and styled. 

 

Roger's tail swayed happily, liking how handsome Brian looked. When the man stood he attached himself to the tall form, purring when Brian's arm wrapped around him. They left the salon part of the store and went back to Tan who already had their suits waiting. They both dressed quickly, Brian pushing Roger's hands away and fixing the collar, making sure it showed over the shirt and tie. 

 

“Mine.” He smiled, kissing Roger's pink lips. “I love you.” 

 

“I love you too, master.” 

 

They left the large store hand in hand, Tan promising to have everything delivered to Brian's flat. The hotel was large and one of the nicest in London. Brian sighed as they entered, already being greeted by different officials in the hybrid busy. Roger stayed clinging to his arm, which Brian was grateful for, allowing him to keep Roger safe. They checked in and went to their room, it was a suite with a large bed and a beautiful view. 

 

“This will be a nice place to stay tonight, if you want. We can stay here or go home.” Brian hummed, looking out the window as Roger poked around, his ears pricked up and tail swaying. 

 

“Maybe… maybe home?” Roger whispered his ears flattening, not liking the thought of being away from  _ their  _ bed. 

 

“Mmm okay.” Brian smiled, looking at his watch. “We better head down and take our seats, the dinner starts in five minutes.” Roger again attached himself to Brian's side, his ears twitching with each new sound. They entered the dining hall, Brian being pointed to a table towards the front and center. 

 

“Ahh Brian May, thought you weren't going to make it.”

 

“Hello Allen McCann.” Brian smiled, pulling out Roger's seat for him. “How have you been?” 

 

“Been better.” The men said in a gruff tone, lifting his class of scotch to his lips. “Been better for sure.” 

 

“Oh?” Brian brow furrowed as he sat beside his hybrid. McCann was meant to be Michael Taylor's right hand man, basically sitting in his pocket. They were partners, but Brian had heard through the the grape vine McCann had started to go a different way. He thought as Brian did, that hybrids were meant to be treated correctly, not like slaves. Now Michael had thrown him to the side, their ideals different. 

 

“Yeah.” McCann glared at the head table, Brian following his gaze. There stood none other than Michael Taylor, coming to make announcements. Brian looked to Roger whose ears were down and his tail tucked as much as it could be while sitting. Brian reached over and took Roger's hand, giving it a firm squeeze until he look up. 

 

“Let's leave. Right now, let's go.” Brian whispered, more than willing to walk out and protect his hybrid.

 

“We- you… you can't. It will look bad.” Roger bottom lip was trembling softly, his nails digging into Brian's hand. 

 

“I dont care.” Brian shook his head, ready to stand. 

 

“Welcome everyone, thank you call for coming! I am so grateful I get to host this years Hybrid Conference!” Michael sour voice called out loudly, Roger's whole body beginning to tremble. “I know we are all starving, so we will save the  _ boring _ announcements for after.” The crowd laughed, Michael smiling. “For now let's enjoy our food and converse with one another. Thank you.” The crowd applauded as the blond headed man went back to his seat at the head table. 

 

“Roger, let's go.” Brian whispered again. “Your comfort is far more important to me than my image is this society.” Roger's big blue eyes searched his, his tail coming up to wrap tightly around Brian's arm. 

 

“Are you- are you sure you won't be in trouble?” Roger asked, seeming to gather his courage. 

 

“I'm positive even if I did I dont give a flying fuck.” Brian reassured. The waiting staff began to bring out their food, and to Brian's horror he saw most of them were hybrids. He clenched his jaw and looked back at Roger, but the hybrid was no longer looking at him. The blue eyes were locked on the woman who was pouring his drink. She had blond hair and blue eyes, a thin face with pointy cat ears and a long tail. She was beautiful, but half her face was covered in black and blue bruises, her lips cut. Roger's ears flattened more, his tail seeming to just fall from Brian's arm. 

 

“Mom.” Roger's choked out, his nails digging more into Brian's skin. The CEO felt his mouth drop open as he saw how similar the two hybrids seemed to be. He snapped his eyes to the head table where he saw Michael and a brunette headed woman hanging on his arm, she looked like a call girl to Brian. The man looked back at his hybrid, who had locked eyes with his mother, tears streaming down both their faces. “Momma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of JessiDWalton and my scheduled Maylor Fics. This is story 3/4, each week we post or updated a story that we worked on the week before.  
> 1) Mafia  
> 2) High School  
> 3) Hybrid  
> 4) Vampire  
> BTW I am loving all your comments!!
> 
> Follow us on tumblr @darb6226 for me and @I-am-that-gay-shit for Jess!!!


End file.
